


Let Me Love the Lonely

by Peyton_0727



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Still in Riverdale but different storyline, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Young Love, bughead - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: Betty Cooper is a new student at Riverdale High. She moved there with her parents after a terrible accident. At her old school she was a popular cheerleader but here she is nothing but an ugly loser just trying to make it to the end of senior year. Jughead Jones is a football player for the Bulldogs and he is popular. Everyone thinks he's got everything but deep down he has a darkness of his own that leaves him feeling lonely and depressed.Jughead and Betty hate each other for a few weeks but then they start a relationship that neither of them expected. Will their new love be able to stand the pressures of high school?





	1. 25 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I have been working on this fanfic idea for a few weeks now. Constantly editing and rewriting until it sounded right. In this fanfic, I have decided to try to write from both Betty and Jughead's perspective. Feedback would be great if you are willing :) This story is marked by the weeks leading up to their high school's graduation.

Jughead jumped up the two short steps that led to the entrance to Pop’s diner. It was just after 8. He was supposed to meet his friends around 7:30pm but after trying to help his sister Jelly Bean with her homework and successfully failing he ended up being 30 minutes late.

The familiar jingle of the door opening and the waft of burgers and greasy French fries immediately quelled his anxiety. He immediately spotted his best friend Archie by his fire red hair. However, a booth full of letterman jackets was also a dead giveaway. Never in a million years did Jughead see himself playing football but Archie convinced him to try out sophomore year. He actually ended up being really good at it. Thus, buying Jughead his one way ticket to popularity. It was never something he pictured for himself but after being a social outcast in middle school, acceptance was something that Jughead desperately craved. As he walked over to the booth he saw Kevin Keller sitting alone at a booth across the diner. _Brave._ Jughead thought to himself.

“There he is!” Reggie said as he saw Jughead walking towards the booth.

“What’s the latest gentlemen?” Jughead asked as he took a seat.

Jughead looked over his shoulder at the booth where Kevin Keller sat. Everyone in Riverdale knew Kevin Keller was gay. Even though that didn’t bother Jughead it bothered other people. Kevin was more sensitive than the other guys in the grade and people liked to pick on him for that. Although Jughead never really initiated the bullying, he definitely helped finish it.

Reggie balled up the wax paper that his burger had been wrapped in and threw it across the diner at Kevin. Kevin immediately flinched and then made a face at the greasy paper that was now on the table. Archie then did the same thing and so did Moose. Kevin rolled his eyes and glared at them and they all started to laugh.

Jughead didn’t think Kevin was such a bad guy. They were friends up until Jughead joined the football team, it wasn’t intentional but the football team consumed his life and all of the sudden he didn’t have time for Kevin anymore. Once the football players started picking on Kevin, there was nothing Jughead could do. If he stood up for Kevin, he’d lose his chance to be popular. It made his stomach churn because Jughead knew how shallow that sounded. The only place that the two could be on even ground was in their journalism class.

Jughead loved to write. It was his secret passion and he was naturally good at it. Everyone in the class always seemed to struggle a bit with writing except Jughead and Kevin. They even wrote pieces for the Blue and Gold, the school’s newspaper. Lucky for Kevin, being the school newspaper’s editor would’ve been lame or Jughead would’ve given him a fair fight for it. Out in the halls Jughead and Kevin were complete opposites, the popular football player and the loser. But in journalism class they were… equals. Jughead rolled his eyes at how stupid his thoughts sounded.

“Earth to Jughead.” Reggie said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jughead snapped to look at him. “Sorry man, what’s up?”

“I was just saying we should go over there and give Keller something to glare about.” Reggie said with a smirk.

Jughead smiled although his stomach was churning. “You know what Reg? That sounds like a plan.”

The two of them got up and walked over to the booth that Kevin was sitting at.

Jughead sat down across from Kevin and Reggie leaned on the booth next to him.

“What’s up, Kevin?”

“Nothing, just waiting for a friend.” Kevin said, annoyed.

“You have friends? Wow Jug did you hear that? Kevin here has friends.”

Jughead laughed.                   

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Can’t you guys ever give it up?”

Betty briskly walked across the parking lot. Her tutoring session had run late and she was late to meet her best friend Kevin at the local diner. Originally Betty didn’t have a tutoring session, but when a girl she recently started tutoring called her in tears over biology homework Betty agreed to meet with her. She had texted Kevin that she would be late and to not go into Pop’s alone knowing sitting alone would make him an easy target. 

Of course, as Betty scanned the parking lot she realized Kevin didn’t take her advice and Betty cursed to herself when she looked in the window and saw Kevin sitting at a booth with Jughead Jones and Reggie Mantle.

Betty was new to Riverdale, she had just moved there with her parents two weeks prior. On her first day, Kevin was asked to show her around and as it turned out Betty and Kevin had all their classes together. She had originally met Jughead Jones in their journalism class and from their first meeting, Betty thought he was nice. Definitely easy on the eyes. But she soon found out that he actually wasn’t very nice at all. Betty and Kevin had been eating lunch together in the cafeteria a few days later and Reggie came up to Betty.

“Hey, it’s Betty right?” Reggie said.

Betty threw Kevin a weary glance. “Yeah it is. You’re Reggie right?”

Reggie smiled and sat down at their table. “Yeah. Listen there’s this party tonight at Cheryl Blossom’s house and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me.”

Betty cringed a little. Betty knew what it was like to be popular, she had been popular at her old school. She would have even described herself as a mean girl. But Betty wanted a fresh start here and to keep the lowest profile possible.

She turned to Kevin, “Are you going Kev?”

Kevin looked and smiled at her a little. But before he could answer Reggie cut him off, “Actually Keller wasn’t invited.”

Betty face fell. “Oh, well if Kevin isn’t going I think I’m just going to sit this one out. But thank you for the invite.”

Reggie’s smile fell a little and he leaned closer to her. “You know Betty, you have a choice to make. You can come with me to this party and get your one way ticket to popularity or you can stay here with Keller and be nothing more than an ugly loser.”

Betty’s eyes widen at his forwardness. Betty grimly pressed her lips into a thin line and looked back at Reggie and said, “Ugly loser it is then.”

Kevin snorted a little trying to suppress his laugh.

Reggie glared at her, “You’re going to regret this Betty.”

Betty shrugged, “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

At least her mean girl attitude would save her in this situation.

Betty burst through the door of Pop’s and smiled at Kevin’s look of relief when he saw her. She felt her heart beat start to race when Betty saw both Reggie and Jughead looking at her and they were definitely not happy to see her.

Reggie looked up at the sound of the bell above the door and then narrowed his eyes. Jughead looked behind him to see Betty Cooper walking towards them. A flare of annoyance bloomed in Jughead’s chest.

Betty cleared her throat, “Kevin, I didn’t know we were expecting company for our date. Are Jughead and Reggie asking you for advice?”

Reggie raised an eyebrow, “Advice? Advice for what?”

“On your relationship.” Betty said, gesturing between Jughead and Reggie.

Kevin put his hand up to his mouth trying to stifle his laugh.

Jughead got up out of the booth and faced Betty. He hated this girl more than anything. Jughead hated the way that despite the fact that she had gone through something dark, and everyone at school picked on her she was stronger than the rest of them, stronger than him and always would be.

“Christ Cooper, why do you have to be such a bitch?” Jughead said icily.

Betty raised an eyebrow, “I heard that was your type.”

Even Reggie was laughing now. Jughead gave him a glare that immediately made him stop.

“Ugly loser isn’t my type.” Jughead said cooly.

Betty’s face twisted a little and Jughead smirked at her knowing that his comment made it’s mark. Calling Betty an “ugly loser” was something that Reggie started after Betty had turned him down to go on a date two weeks ago. Betty could usually keep up when kids were picking on her. But there was something about being called an “ugly loser” that made her surrender every time. Jughead knew it was wrong but when she was really annoying him, he used it against her.

“Run along.” Betty said making a face at Jughead and Reggie.

Jughead smirked, “See you two tomorrow.”

Betty knew that “kids would be kids” but after being called an “ugly loser” over 100 times in two weeks, you kind of start to believe it. Betty found herself at night when she was alone in her room scrutinizing herself in the mirror. There were days these past two weeks when Betty barely ate because she was worried about adding a pound and being called fat on top of being called an ugly loser. Jughead knew this about her and he never missed his chance to use it to shut down any spat they ever had. It was cruel and it made Betty hate him even more.

Betty glared at Jughead as he got up and left the booth.

“Next time, you wait for me to get here.” Betty said.

“Sorry Betty.” Kevin said giving her a sympathetic look.


	2. 20 Weeks

The bell rang and all of Jughead’s peers got up and all left the room with the teacher. Jughead sighed a little, he was relieved to be alone for a few moments. He had been so tired these days and if Jughead knew any better he would probably describe himself as depressed. His Dad had gone off to rehab right after Christmas after he got completely wasted. It was hard taking care of his Mom and his sister and he had barely any energy to care about anything else. Jughead often found himself what he was doing now, zoning out. Thinking about the weight of the world, praying to God that it wouldn’t cripple him.

“Jughead?” A soft voice in the distance said.

Jughead snapped back into reality and saw Betty Cooper sitting in the seat in front of him. Jughead looked down at his arm where Betty had placed her hand and gently squeezed. He looked back at her, Betty’s eyes were this beautiful green and she gave him this look of concern.

“What?” Jughead said in annoyance.

“I was just wondering if you were ok.” Betty asked quietly.

Jughead looked at Betty. He didn’t get her at all. Jughead and his friends made her life hell on a daily basis and here she was asking if _he_ was ok. It made his blood boil and he glared at Betty. Betty withdrew her hand and looked a little shocked.

“I’m fine.” Jughead said gruffly and got up, grabbed his backpack and left the room.

Betty sighed in annoyance as Jughead left the room. Betty had originally left class when the bell rang but after about 5 minutes she realized she left a textbook back in her journalism class. Betty quickly rushed back to the room but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jughead still sitting in his seat. How long had Jughead been sitting there? Why didn’t anyone notice that he was missing?

Betty felt her skin crawl when she realized he hadn’t even noticed her. Betty recognized this behavior- the zoning out to the point where you no longer notice your surroundings. It used to happen to her too.

“Jughead? Are you ok?” Betty asked quietly.

Still nothing. Betty slowly walked over to where Jughead was sitting. Betty knew there was something going on at the Jones household. Betty was tutoring Jughead’s little sister JB and after Christmas, Betty noticed similar behavior with JB during one of their sessions. JB usually kept up with her work but out of nowhere JB stopped caring. Luckily, Betty had convinced JB that she shouldn’t waste all her hard work and was able to get her back on track.

“Jughead? Are you ok?” Betty asked again quietly. Still nothing. To the average person this would be insanely creepy.

Betty sighed and walked over to Jughead and carefully placed her hand on his arm and squeezed a little. Betty knew physical touch would bring him back to the present.

Of course, he had been a total jerk about it and stormed off towards the cafeteria. Despite the fact that Jughead and his friends made Betty’s life a living hell, she felt sorry for Jughead. Betty knew that something was going on and she guessed he had no one to really talk to about it. Betty also knew what that was like.

Betty sighed, grabbed her book and left.


	3. 19 Weeks

Jughead entered the cafeteria and after getting his lunch he crossed the cafeteria towards the table that he and his friends ate lunch at.

His two friends Reggie and Archie were at the table. Archie’s girlfriend Valerie was also sitting at the table. Jughead set down his lunch tray and took off his backpack.

“Geez man, is that all you eat? Cheeseburgers and French fries?” Reggie asked.

Jughead glared at Reggie and popped a French fry into his mouth. “Reggie… you know this about me. We’ve been friends since sophomore year.”

Reggie just shook his head in disgust. “I just don’t know how you get tired of eating that crap day after day.”

Archie laughed, “I’m pretty sure Jughead has been eating cheeseburgers and fries since we played in the sandbox together.”

They all laughed.

“Oh look, there goes the new girl.” Valerie said.

Jughead looked up. Betty Cooper walked across the cafeteria to the farthest table and took a seat. She had headphones in and she took a notebook out of her backpack and started writing. Briefly, Jughead thought about last week when Betty had found him in an empty classroom. She had been so kind to him despite all the shit he helped put her through and she never mentioned it again. Jughead felt anxiety creep into his chest.

“That girl is such a loser,” Jughead said, immediately deflecting. “I honestly feel sorry for her.”

Jughead’s friends snickered.

Betty sighed, she knew it was a bad idea to go to the cafeteria alone. She could feel the vulture’s eyes on her like she was a sick piece of prey. Betty turned up her music a little and continued to write. Today she was writing about her sister Polly. There was something about how the morning sun was hitting the leaves this morning that made Betty’s heart ache. Betty found herself zoning out and thinking about last winter when she and Polly would hold their coffee thermos’s close and talk about what the day would hold. Betty wanted to get the imagery of the light through the frozen trees and the memory of Polly down as quickly as possible. Briefly she looked up and made eye contact with Jughead and it gave her goose bumps. Jughead was extremely intolerable and extremely attractive. He was smart and quick with his words and Betty hated him. She hated the way he smirked at her and the way he used his words like a knife, mercilessly cutting her.

Jughead looked up briefly from his food and made eye contact with Betty. Had she been staring at him this whole time or was it by chance?

Betty Cooper had moved to Riverdale a few months ago and since then she had only made one friend. It was no secret that she was incredibly smart and quick with her comebacks and if that alone hadn’t put a target on her back people might have actually noticed that she was pretty. Jughead could never put his finger on what bothered him so much about her. He rolled his eyes, he had been paired with her to work on a journalism project a few weeks ago and it had been absolutely awful.

“Yeah I think she has like what? One friend?” Reggie said.

Valerie laughed, “Please, Kevin Keller? That fag barely counts as a friend.”

The whole table laughed while Jughead winced a little.

“I wonder what she writes about in that stupid journal of hers.” Valerie wondered aloud.

Jughead swallowed. He wondered what his friends would think if they found out that he too had kept a journal. It wasn’t like a diary, he didn’t always write about his day but he did put his thoughts down on paper. Jughead remembered finding Betty in the library waiting for him to work on their journalism project and she was writing in her journal.

 _“What do you write about in that thing?” He asked. Jughead made it sound like he was making fun of her but on the_ inside _he was genuinely curious._

_Betty gave him a look that could cut him. But after a moment her face softened and she searched his face like she was looking into his soul. He hated it._

_“Nothing.” She said flatly._

_“C’mon Cooper really. What do you write about in there?” Jughead sounded genuine this time._

_Betty closed her journal and looked at him. “Everything, Jughead Jones. Everything.”_

_Jughead shook his head figuring Betty was messing with him but when he went home and thought about it later, he realized that she was probably telling the truth._

“Let’s find out.” Reggie said.

Jughead snapped back into the now. “C’mon Reg, is Cooper really worth it?”

Jughead’s three friends looked at him in disbelief. Jughead swallowed. _Shit._

“Man up Jones.” Reggie said smirking as he crossed the lawn.

Jughead swallowed. This was always a problem for him. He didn’t like picking on weaker kids but he had to “man up” or his friends would start to think he was a loser too.

Betty’s body went stiff as she noticed Reggie coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. _This shit again?_ Betty couldn’t understand what Reggie’s damage was. Ok, yeah she turned him down for a date but couldn’t het just let it go? Betty dealt with guys like this at her old school but at least then she had her whole squad behind her. Here in this sea of lost faces, she was alone. Betty waited for Reggie to come up to the table before she looked up at him. Pretending like she couldn’t hear him for the first thirty seconds. Probably not the best choice on her part but hey, here she was.

“What can I do you Reggie?” Betty asked, smiling up at him.

“Just curious what you’re writing about in that sad journal of yours.” Reggie said laughing a little.

Betty’s heart twisted, “Oh! Did you come over here for a tutoring session? I’ve always been curious how you got this far without being able to write.”

Reggie’s face heated up but he managed to choke out a laugh, “Oh Cooper, when will you learn that you’re nothing more than an ugly loser.”

Betty felt like she had been punched in the gut. She stood suddenly, her chair pushing violently back. Kids in the cafeteria started looking their way. The anxiety that pooled in Betty’s chest made her fingers curl into her palms. Betty knew that this was a part of high school, hell at her old school she had even been a part of this mess. But she was so tired of Reggie and all the other kids ragging on her.

“When are you ever going to learn that you’re just a mindless MEATHEAD!”

People were definitely looking now.

“YOU’RE A STUPID BITCH!” Reggie roared at Betty.

Betty was breathing hard. She was prepared for whatever was going to happen next.

With no warning at all Reggie reached for Betty’s journal and started ripping the pages out throwing them everywhere. Betty’s heart broke a little as she watched the pages fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Jughead had been watching this entire time, his mouth going dry. What he was sure Reggie started as a harmless teasing escalated very quickly. The whole cafeteria had been watching Betty and Reggie in passive silence. Jughead’s eyes wandered down to Betty’s hands which were balled into fists. Jughead thought he saw a small trail of blood coming down her fingers.

Betty just crossed her arms and stared at Reggie. When he was finished, Betty proceeded to give Reggie a slow clap. The bell rang and Reggie stormed off. Archie and Val just looked at each other and shrugged. Both of them started complaining about their next class and got up with their things.

“We’ll see you later Jug?” Archie asked.

Jughead couldn’t take his eyes off of Betty Cooper.

“Jug?” Archie said again.

“What?” Jughead asked snapping out of his gaze. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Archie looked at Val who shrugged again and they walked away from the table.

Jughead watched as Betty Cooper visibly sighed, a stray blonde curl escaping from her bun that was on top of her head. Delicately, she tucked it behind her ear and she bent down and picked up the pieces of paper that were now all over the grass. Jughead realized in that moment that he never really noticed her before. Betty Cooper was beautiful and brave. Braver than Jughead would ever be. _This_ , he decided. This is what bothered him so much about her.

Without a second thought, Jughead got up from the picnic table and headed to his next class. For the rest of the school day, he couldn’t get the image of Betty Cooper out of his mind.


	4. 16 Weeks

A few weeks went by and to Jughead’s relief, he stopped thinking about Betty. But every once in a while, she would show up somewhere he didn’t expect and he heart would flutter a little. Jughead didn’t like this feeling and he would always immediately replace it with annoyance.

The kids at school had definitely not let up on Betty, especially Reggie. Jughead felt like the tension was rising between those two on the daily. It was tough being the new kid, especially in high school. The jocks and the cheerleaders were brutal to her. Betty would sometimes shoot something back at them, but for the most part she just kept her head down. Besides Betty turning Reggie down during her first week at Riverdale, Jughead couldn’t get why peope were so mean to her. It wasn’t that Betty wasn’t pretty, she was beautiful. Jughead flushed a little as he thought about her bright green eyes and golden blonde hair. He had noticed her in those days. Betty was thin but still had some curves to her and she dressed well. Ok maybe it was a little dorky, pastel clothes and cardigans but it could’ve been much worse. Betty lived in a white house next door to Archie but Jughead had never really seen her before, but then again he had never been looking.

But slowly, over time in unexpected moments, Betty Cooper caught his eye. Especially after their time working on the journalism project. Jughead had never really taken in an interest in any girl. It was strange for him socially because all his guy friends had girlfriends, or dated a few girls here and there. He was one of the only guys in his friend group that was still a virgin. It just didn’t matter to him like it did to his friends… well, at least until now.

Jughead headed down the stairs to go to the cafeteria. When he got to the bottom step, he saw a small crowd of people gathered by some lockers. Jughead rolled his eyes. What poor sap was getting bullied out of his lunch money now?

Jughead got closer and he saw Reggie and some other guys from the football team. They were throwing around a backpack and as Jughead got closer he realized who the backpack belonged to. Kevin Keller was helplessly running back and forth trying to get his backpack back. A few of the cheerleaders had joined in now too. When the backpack was tossed to Reggie, Kevin was able to get a hold on it but before he could even pull it out of Reggie’s grasp Reggie shoved Kevin against the lockers.

“Get off me you queer!” Reggie yelled.

Everyone in the circle snickered as Kevin started to cry.

Jughead jumped behind a door and just stood there, motionless. Watching people he called his friends torture Kevin because he was gay, for being different. Normally, Jughead would join in on this kind of torture but this time Jughead wanted to help Kevin. He wanted to run up there and punch Reggie in the face and help this poor kid but he was rooted to the spot.

Betty was just about at the top of the stairs when she heard the commotion. A wave of anxiety flooded through her like cold ice water as she saw Kevin in the middle of circle of jocks and cheerleaders.

Kevin was crying and Reggie, of all people, was holding on to Kevin’s backpack. Anger and hatred bloomed in Betty’s chest and spread like wild fire. Without even thinking Betty charged into the circle, put herself between Kevin and Reggie and shoved Reggie as hard as she could.

“That’s ENOUGH!” Betty screamed at the top of her lungs.

The whole group gasped in shock, it felt like time had stopped on a dime. Reggie immediately lunged for Betty and some of the guys jumped in to grab him. Normally Betty would have stepped back out of fear, but this time she stood tall and strong. Her fingers curling into her palms, the pain giving her strength.

“Put your hands on me again you stupid bitch!” Reggie roared.

“I’m not afraid of you Reggie!” Betty roared back, her breathing harsh. “Now give me the FUCKING backpack.”

Reggie just stared at her hate in his eyes, he too was breathing hard from their small altercation.

After a moment, Betty rolled her eyes and reached for the backpack and yanked trying to force it out of Reggie’s hands. But Reggie didn’t budge. _Oh fuck this._

Jughead couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Betty had actually put her hands on Reggie and Reggie had actually lunged for her. Through all of that, Betty didn’t even flinch.

Reggie and Betty were still having a stare down, both of them still holding the backpack.

“Give it to me!” Betty yelled.

Reggie gritted his teeth. But when Betty yanked on the backpack again, Reggie released it.

Betty swung the backpack over her shoulder and then took Kevin by the arm. Without another word or glance towards anyone, Betty led Kevin away from the crowd towards a stair case at the opposite side of the hall.

Reggie’s eyes followed her, “You’re going to regret that you ugly loser!”

Betty ignored him.

Reggie struggled to get out the grasp of those who were holding on to him. He groaned in annoyance.

“I’m good!” Reggie growled.

Reggie was released and he stormed into the cafeteria.

Jughead felt nausea as feeling and the ability to move returned to him. He let go of a breath he had no idea he’d been holding and leaned against the lockers. He felt so ashamed and angry that he never did anything to help people like Kevin. Jughead felt even more ashamed when he realized that he was the one that was normally causing that kind of pain for other people. He knew it was wrong but Jughead had fought so hard to fit in. He had fought so hard for that feeling of acceptance he so desperately craved. Jughead felt stuck and idly he wondered if he even knew who he was anymore.

Betty pulled Kevin up the stairs to the Blue and Gold office. She opened the door for him and then shut it behind them, locking it.

“Oh my God Betty, I can’t believe you just committed social suicide for me.” Kevin said as tears started to stain his cheek again.

Betty sighed and gave her friends a sympathetic side smile.

“It’s ok Kev, no one around here likes me anyway.”

“Seriously though Betty, it would’ve been over soon enough. I would’ve been ok.” Kevin said.

“At what cost though Kev? You’re a good person. Better than any of those jerks and either way no one should ever put their hands on you like that.”

Kevin smiled at her. “You’re a really good friend Betty.”

Betty led Kevin to a chair and when into the bathroom at the back of the office to wet a few paper towels. For a brief moment, Betty looked at herself in the mirror and then down at her stinging hands. Betty palms were bleeding where she had dug her fingernails. The blood was starting to dry but it was still pretty obvious. Betty sighed, she hated this part of herself. The dark parts that emerged when she least expected it. Betty washed her hands and gently pulled her sleeves down and went back to tending to Kevin.


	5. 16 Weeks

The next day when Betty got to school, there was a swarm of people surrounding her locker. A chill went through her when she saw the commotion. Betty walked closer and gasped as her mouth flew to her mouth. Someone had spray painted “SLUT” in bold red letters across her locker. People were just standing there taking pictures of it and then when someone noticed her, they started pointing, whispering and laughing at her. Betty bit her bottom lip, she couldn’t cry in front of them. Her heart began to pound so hard she could hear it in her ears. Betty pushed past the crowd and headed to the bathroom down at the other end of the hall. Betty went into the stall and locked it. She leaned against the door and gripped her chest and she tried to calm her breathing. Betty flattened her hands on the cool metal frame of the bathroom stall in an attempt to stop herself from digging her nail into raw flesh. When she got herself together, Betty opened the stall door and went over to the sink to wash her face. Before she could finish, a few of the cheerleaders came into the bathroom.

Betty went over and pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser, completely ignoring the other girls in the bathroom. One of the girls was Cheryl Blossom, the captain of the squad.

“Well, well Ms. Betty Cooper.” Cheryl said, almost too sweetly.

Betty finished drying her face and threw the paper towels in the trash.

“What do you want Cheryl?”

“Well it seems as if you upset poor Reggie and now it’s time for you to be put in your place.”

Betty began to break out in a sweat, she had to get out of the bathroom but they had her cornered. Betty went for the exit but two other girls stood in her way and pushed her back towards Cheryl. All of the sudden, Cheryl slapped Betty hard across the face causing her to knock off balance. Betty gripped the edge of the sink to stop herself from falling over.

Betty regained her balance on both feet and then punched Cheryl straight in the face. Cheryl’s head knocked back and the two other girls caught her. Betty took this as her opportunity to run for it. She managed to get out- she swung open the door and ran for it. When she got to the end of the hall, she looked back slightly to see if anyone was following her. When she turned back she rammed straight into someone who was rounding the corner.

Betty fell to the floor. Betty winced in pain as her head hit the hallway floor.

When Betty looked up she saw one of the football players, Jughead Jones standing over her. His ocean blue eyes wide with shock.

“Jesus Cooper do you ever watch where you are going?” Jughead said.

Jughead looked Betty over. Honestly, now that he had a chance to look at her she look like she was in complete panic.  

Betty’s heart began to race. Jughead reached for her and Betty gasped and put her hands up in a defensive gesture.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Betty whispered, her voice shaky.

All the blood drained out of Jughead’s face. Is this really what she thought of him? That despite their differences Jughead would actually _hurt_ her?

“I don’t want to hurt you Betty.” Jughead said gently, holding out his hand for her.

Betty looked from Jughead to his hand, her eyes squinting with confusion.

“SOMEONE FIND THAT WHORE!” Cheryl screeched from down the hallway.

Quickly, Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and he helped her off the floor. They looked at each other briefly, not quite sure what to do next.

“Quick! In here.” Jughead said as he opened the door to the supply closet.

Before Betty could think twice, she followed Jughead into the supply closet. Jughead softly closed the door and then locked it.

“What are you doing?” Betty said, a little worried that Jughead just locked the door.

Jughead put his hand over Betty’s mouth and with the other used his index finger to signal to her to be quiet. Betty nodded.

It was dark in the closet, only the hall light coming through the crack in the door to softly illuminate the two of them. There wasn’t a lot of room in the closet, Betty and Jughead had to stand practically nose to nose, their skin extremely close but not quiet touching. Betty breathed in Jughead’s sent. He smelled lightly of axe body wash. Betty looked over Jughead’s features. He had deep blue eyes and a strong jawline. Long black wavy hair that he kept pushing off his forehead with his long dexterous fingers. Despite the current situation Betty felt a warmth uncurl low in her stomach.

Jughead tried to quiet his breathing so he could listen to what was going on out in the hall. He was pretty sure Cheryl and her minions were still up the hall. Jughead was trying not to acknowledge the limited amount of space between him and Betty. Their closeness had made his heart race, completely unexpected. Betty smelled like peaches and flowers and her eyes were so green, even in the darkness of the closet.

He had never been so happy to be running late even in his life. If Jughead had been on time, he wouldn’t have bumped into Betty and he wouldn’t have been with her in this closet. Jughead caught Betty staring at him and it made him blush, he was hoping the closet was dark enough to hide it. At first he thought he would find hatred in her eyes but instead he found… wonder. It took his breath away and as he looked over Betty’s face he saw the mark on her cheek. A bruise from what he assumed was from Cheryl, developing on her cheek. Without even thinking he reached up and caressed Betty’s face. Jughead felt anger and shame, especially after what Cheryl and her friends said out in the hall. He saw how upset and embarrassed Betty had been. She normally acted so strong, but here in the darkness of the closet she just looked… broken.

Betty’s breath hitched when Jughead’s hand caressed her face. She felt like Jughead was trying to look into her soul, unsure what was going to happen next.

Jughead’s eyebrows knitted together as he gently lifted his hand and lightly brushed his thumb under the mark on her cheek. Betty felt a shock go through her body like lighting from the contact. Betty’s mind was racing. What an unexpected intimate move on his part, especially since they didn’t really know each other. Betty searched Jughead’s eyes for some kind of clarity.

Betty’s thoughts were broken when she heard Cheryl and her minions in the hall in front of the door. Betty put her index up to her mouth and Jughead nodded.

“Where is that stupid bitch?!” Cheryl sneered.

“She’s probably hiding somewhere.” One girl said.

Betty looked down, embarrassed.

“Yeah, I’m so glad Reggie spray painted her locker. Did you see her face?” The other girl said.

The three girls laughed. Betty bit her bottom lip as tears started to spring from her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt her fingers curl but Jughead grabbed her hand and squeezed. Betty looked up at him and his face looked somber and his eyes were sad.

“Yeah, well that ugly loser deserved it.” Cheryl said.

It was Jughead’s turn to look down, embarrassed shaking his head. He was still squeezing Betty’s hand.

Betty squeezed back and gave Jughead a reassuring look. Betty didn’t want Jughead to feel sorry for her or sad. Jughead’s eyes searched hers. They stood like this for a few moment, just staring at each other. Betty wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the class bell snapped the two of them out of their trance.

Jughead smiled at her and his hang tingled from their hands still being laced together.

“Thank you.” Betty whispered, reluctantly releasing her hand from Jughead’s.

Jughead pressed his lips into a thin line and gave her a slight nod.

Without another word, Betty slipped out of the supply closet. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Betty made a run for the back doors. Jughead tried to say something more but before he could Betty was down the hall and out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this story so far :) I have more written for this fanfic but I guess I wanted to see what the response was first! Things are DEFINITELY about to heat up between these two. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	6. 15 Weeks

15 Weeks

Jughead felt relieved, it was Friday and the final bell for the day finally rang. Jughead had plans to go to the Drive-In movie theatre with Archie later and he was praying to God that Archie would not ask if Valerie could come. It wasn’t that he minded being a third wheel but he did mind sitting in a truck bed while Archie and Val sucked face. He never saw the appeal to PDA… it was just too intimate.

Jughead walked past Betty’s locker and sighed. The faded red letters still visible on her locker. Betty hadn’t been to school all week and oddly, he worried about her. Normally Betty was strong and brave and it wasn’t often that she let high school pressures make her crack. Jughead figured between what was going on with Reggie and Cheryl plus the locker situation, Betty was just lying low for a while.

Jughead met J.B. in front of the school like he did almost every day to walk home from school.

“Hey J.B.” Jughead said.

“Hey” JB said sullenly.

Jughead worried about JB these days. After all the family drama that went down over Christmas, she didn’t seem the same. If it wasn’t for her tutor, Jughead was sure that JB would be failing the 10th grade at this point.

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked bumping her with his shoulder.

“My tutor cancelled on me a few times this week. I’ve been having a hard time keeping up on my own. But I can’t say I blame her.”

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked. “Who is your tutor?”

JB looked up at him and rolled her eyes. “Betty Cooper.”

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat, of course Betty Cooper would be the girl that was helping his sister.

“Did she say why?” Jughead asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“She said she is sick but I assume it has something to do with “SLUT” being spray painted on her locker. I wish the school did a better job of washing that shit off.” JB said.

Jughead lightly chewed his bottom lip. He felt sad that Betty was so upset over her locker and what had happened between her and Reggie. Idly he hoped that he had nothing to do with it. If he had to be honest, Jughead had been looking for Betty all over school this week and when he didn’t find her he had been disappointed. Especially in there journalism class. It was like no one noticed that Betty was gone and things had just returned to normal.

“Can’t you do anything Jug?” JB asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean? How?” Jughead asked.

“Can’t you talk to your friends and tell them to back off?”

Jughead suddenly became annoyed. “It’s not that simple JB.”

“What do you mean it’s not that simple?” JB asked incredulously.

“Meaning I can’t just tell my friends to back off. I can’t get involved.”

“Oh yes, let’s not forget about your precious popularity.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Since when do you care about Betty Cooper?”

“Serioously Jug? Since she started tutoring me. Sometimes I feel like Betty is the only person who actually cares about me.” JB sad.

That felt like a punch in the gut. “JB that’s not true, I care about you.”

“I know but Betty actually listens to me and she actually gives really good advice.”

They walked in silence for a few moments while Jughead thought this over.

“Does Betty ever talk about me?” Jughead asked suddenly, wondering what she thought of him.

“No!” JB said, crossing her arms defensively. “She’s not like that. Betty knows you’re my brother and she has never said an unkind word about you or your friends.”

“Ok JB, I was just asking.”

Betty rolled over in her bed and sighed. She noted the time and thought about how she would be walking home with Kevin right now. Betty pulled the covers over her head, she hadn’t felt this low in a long time. Her parents came home on Wednesday after Betty told them she wasn’t going to school. Betty had tried to reassure them that nothing happened and she just wasn’t feeling well. But after her parents left her room, Betty could hear them arguing about whether or not the move was a good idea.

Honestly, Betty couldn’t go back to her old school even if she wanted to. Not after how things ended. She thought about Polly and what she would do in this situation and it made her heart ache.

Polly and Betty had been coming home on a Friday night from a party a few months ago. Neither of them had been drinking but they had broke curfew by staying out too late. Polly wanted to leave but Betty was too busy flirting with someone from the football team. Polly had been cool about it of course but Betty could tell that she was annoyed on their drive home and they both hoped they could sneak in without their parents waking up.

A drunk driver had run a red light and t-boned their car on Polly’s side. The impact was so hard that their car barrel rolled across the intersection and hit a a light pole. Betty had severe injuries but Polly died. The surgeons said later that Polly died instantly and didn’t suffer. It was the only thing holding her up as she struggled not to drown in the ocean of her grief. After the funeral, Betty tried to return to school and get back into a normal routin. But all the attention was too much for Betty ad she ended up have a mental breakdown publically at school. So her parents sold their house and moved, leaving their lie in hopes to start anew with the daughter they had left.

Betty’s phone went off, breaking her out of her deep thoughts. Betty smiled when she saw it was Kevin.

_Drive-in movie later tonight?” Kevin asked._

_“Didn’t you see my locker? I don’t think anyone at school wants to see me.”_

_“Oh please, they’ll all be too busy making out with someone to notice that you are there. Plus I got my Dad to agree to lend me his truck! PLEASE BETTY?”_

_Betty sighed, “Fine. But I’m wearing all black.”_

_“I’m rolling me eyes…”_

_“Pick me up?”_

_“Sure! See you soon.”_

Betty laughed and then put her phone back in her pocket. After the week she had, it probably was not the best idea to be alone tonight.

Jughead jogged up the stairs to Archie’s house. Briefly, he looked over at Betty’s house and wondered how she was doing. All the lights were off except for the two at the front door. He wondered when he would see her again.

Jughead knocked a few times on the Andrew’s front door. Archie’s Dad opened the door.

“Jug!” Fred said warmly.

“Hey Fred, Arch upstairs?”

“Yes! The pizza should be here soon. I hear you two are off to the drive-in tonight?”

“Yeah! You know how I am about my movies, Archie is the only one who understands.”

Fred chuckled a little. “Alright, well you head upstairs. I’ll call for you guys when the pizza gets here.”

Jug gave Fred a nod and then headed up the stairs. Archie’s bedroom door was open. Archie was sitting in a chair playing video games.

“What’s up Arch.” Jughead said as he walked in the room and plopped down on his bed.

“Not much dude. Sorry I didn’t see you much at school today. I had detention again.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Grundy getting on your case again?”

“Yup. That women hates me.”

Jughead nodded. For whatever reason, Archie’s choir teacher singled him out every chance she got. It got a lot worse this year and it felt like Archie had detention at least twice a week.

“Hey… did you uh… hear about what Reggie did last week?”

“To the new girl’s locker? Yeah, I did.” Archie laughed.

Jughead grimaced. “Don’t you think he took it a step too far?”

Archie stopped playing his game and turned to face Jughead.

“After what she did to him in the hallway? Don’t you think she was asking for it?”

Jughead jaw dropped open, “Asking for it? Archie, she was defending her friend.”

Jughead’s anger fumed, Archie hadn’t even been there. How would he know what Betty was _asking_ for?

“Man, I heard that Reggie and the guys were hanging out with Kevin and Betty came out of nowhere and pushed Reggie.”

Hanging out with Kevin? Archie was more gullible than Jughead thought.

“Yeah, well, I was there and that’s not how it happened at all.” Jughead said.

Archie’s eyebrows raised, “Why would Reggie lie about something like that?”

“I don’t know, Arch.” Jughead quietly.

“I kind of feel bad for Betty. My Dad finally met her Dad the other day.”

“Yeah?” Jughead asked, genuinely curious.

“Yeah, apparently they moved here because Betty was having a hard time at her old school.”

“Did her Dad say why?” Jughead asked.

Archie shook his head, “No. But it just sucks you know? Like she moved here to get away from shit like that and then she gets bullied at our school too.”

Jughead shook his head.

After a few moments Jughead said, “When did we become these people Arch?”

“What do you mean?” Archie asked.

“We were friends with Kevin Keller freshman year. Now we just stand by and watch while our friends like Reggie beat him up. We used to stand up for Kevin, now we join in on the fun or even worse we’re just…silent.”

Archie dropped his gaze, he looked somber, lost in thought.

“What do you want to do about it?” Archie asked.

Jughead looked at his childhood best friend. “I don’t know but where do we draw the line?

“BOYS PIZZA’S HERE!”

Archie shook his head and stood up, the two of them instantly forgetting about their serious conversation.

“Hey do you mind if Val joins us tonight?” Archie asked.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “I guess. As long as she doesn’t talk through the entire movie this time!”

“Ok, I will tell her.”

“And if you two even look like you are going to kiss I’m leaving!”

“Ok! Ok!” Archie said laughing.

The two friends headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for the response! Especially to those of you who have left comments :) I'm going to try and get one more chapter revised and published here tonight - but don't quote me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	7. 15 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I can keep my word :)
> 
> Enjoy!

15 Weeks

Kevin picked Betty up at 8 o’clock sharp. The sun was just starting to go down. Betty listened attentively as Kevin told her about all of the gossip she missed out on over the week.

“I really did miss you this week Betty.” Kevin said.

Betty gave him a weak smile. “I know Kev, I was just so down after what happened to my locker. I just needed a break.”

Kevin looked at Betty and gave her a sympathetic smile, Betty figured Kevin needed a mental health week a time or two.

“Get this, the principal asked me to give the new student a tour tomorrow. I told him it probably wasn’t the best idea.”

Betty laughed, “What did he say.”

“He didn’t care. I was like ‘R.I.P. for this girl’s social standing’”

Betty and Kevin bother laughed together. “Just keep her away from me and I’m sure it will be fine. What’s her name?”

“Veronica something… Lodge maybe?”

“Ah ok. I’ll be sure to hide. I’m definitely the prime example of what not to do.”

Kevin rolled his eyes as he pulled into the Drive-In and looked for a spot. The movie was starting at 8:30. Betty was kind of excited, the Drive-In was showing _The Breakfast Club_ which was one of her favorite movies.

They parked the car and then got on the concession stand. On their way there, Betty saw Jughead and Archie pulling into the Drive-In. Betty’s heart fluttered a little. The one downside to not going to school this week is that she didn’t get to see Jughead every day. They hadn’t spoken since their time in the closet but his unexpected kindness had caught her completely off guard. More than that, the attraction she felt to him in the closet had caught her off guard as well. She had spent so much time hating him, which he deserved but now, she saw Jughead differently. Betty wondered what more there was to know about him.

Kevin and Betty walked past some people on motorcycles at the back of the Drive-In.

“What are their names again?” Betty whispered, pointing her chin towards the biker gang.

Kevin looked towards what Betty was referring to and ceremoniously rolled his eyes. “They’re called the Southside Serpents.”

Betty nodded, noticing one particular Serpent looking at them. He was on the shorter side with long black hair that was slicked back and he had startling light blue eyes.

“I think one of them wants you Kev” Betty teased biting her bottom lip.

Kevin looked over her shoulder and smirked.

“Oh yeah, the Sheriff’s son dating a Serpent! That would be fabulous.”

They both laughed a little and ordered their snacks.

Later in the night, Jughead, Archie and Val sat in the back of Archie’s truck. Jughead loved the Breakfast Club. He thought it was such an iconic classic.

“Isn’t this movie such a classic?” Jughead asked.

When he turned he saw Archie and Val locking lips.

Jughead rolled his eyes and hit Archie in the side with his elbow.

“What gives Jug?” Archie asked, sounding annoyed.

Jughead scoffed and gestured between Archie and Val. Val rolled her eyes.

“Hey Jug- could you go get me some more popcorn?” Val said in a bitchy tone.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Sure, Val.” Jughead said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jughead jumped out of the truck and headed for the snack shack at the back of the drive-in.

As he was walking someone caught his eye. A girl with blonde hair sticking out of her black hoodie. There was something about her he recognized and when the girl looked at him, he realized it was Betty.

Jughead’s heart began to race and he smiled at her. A radiant smile broke across Betty’s face, she knew she shouldn’t be so happy to see him but she couldn’t help it.

“Hey there.” Betty said.

“Hey.” Jughead said, trying to calm his nerves.

“I almost didn’t recognize you without your jacket.”

Jughead laughed, blushing from Betty’s comment. He was wearing his grey beanie, a black and white flannel shirt and his fleece lined jean jacket. It was what he was most comfortable in, but since it wasn’t really a “cool” style he didn’t wear it at school.

“I could say the same about you.” Jughead responded.

It was Betty’s turn to blush, Jughead couldn’t push down the feeling of joy he got from making her blush. The two of them couldn’t believe that they were flirting with one another.

“I just came over to see if you were ok. You weren’t in school this week.” Jughead said quietly.

Betty’s heart skipped a beat- he had noticed?

“I am thanks to you. I’m not sure how things would’ve played out if Cheryl found me.”

Jughead’s heart faltered a little at the sight of Betty sad. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

“I know it was a big risk for you… helping me like that.” Betty continued.

“Risk?” Jughead asked, looking confused.

“Yeah, I’m sure it would hurt your reputation if people knew that you helped me.” Betty said.

Jughead couldn’t believe his ears. Even after everything Betty was worried about his reputation. She didn’t even know him and yet here she was thanking him for doing what was right.

“I wanted to do it.” Jughead said, looking Betty straight in the eye.

The look she gave him made his heart skip a beat. What in the world was happening to him? A girl has never affected him like this before.

The two of them stared each other for a moment too long. The two of them had spent all this time hating each other and exchanging hateful words. Now it was like none of that existed anymore. However, there was a charge between them, it was almost tangible. When Jughead realized what was happening, he looked down embarrassed.

He cleared his throat, “So are you enjoying the movie?”

“Of course! This movie is such a classic!” Betty said.

Jughead smiled at her, “Beautiful and likes movies? A guy could get used to that in a girl.”

Betty laughed. Jughead loved it and he loved the fact that he was the one who caused it. What was happening to him?

At the same time they quoted Bender on the screen, “Screws fall out all the time. The world’s an imperfect place.”

The two of them laughed.

Before they could say anything else, Kevin sprinted over almost jumping on to the truck bed.

“Stop the presses, I just made out with a Serpent in a leather jacket.”

“What?” Betty squealed.

Kevin went to go say more but then saw Jughead.

“Oh, hey Jughead.” Kevin said.

“Hey, Kevin.” Jughead said, sticking his hands back in his jacket pockets.

Kevin looked between Jughead and Betty and after a moment, Kevin had a smirk on his face.

“What are you two kids up to?” Kevin asked.

Jughead felt anxiety wash over him. Betty must’ve noticed this.

“Oh, Jughead was just asking when I could make up his sister’s tutoring session. You know, since I wasn’t in school.”

Kevin’s face fell a little as he glared at Jughead.

“Well thanks Cooper, my Mom has been bugging me.. to ask you.” Jughead said, shrugging.

“Sure.” Betty said.

“Run along.” Kevin said, sounding annoyed. Kevin lifted himself up into the truck.

While Kevin had his back to Jughead Betty mouthed, “Sorry.”

Jughead shook his head at her and smirked, “Don’t worry.” he mouthed back.

Betty smiled at him and gave him a nod. Jughead flicked under his nose with his thumb and winked at her and in a smooth move, spun on his heel and walked away.

“What was that about?” Kevin asked.

“Nothing. So tell me about this Serpent! Was it the one with blue eyes?! I want all the details.”

Jughead’s heart felt so light, he practically skipped to the snack shack. When he got back to Archie’s truck, he could barely concentrate on the movie. All he could think about was the way Betty Cooper had looked at him.


	8. 13 Weeks

 

13 Weeks

Two weeks had passed since the Drive In and Jughead was all Betty could think about. She found herself staring at him and studying his features. She loved his curly black hair and how he pushed it away from his face, or the way his eyes got serious when he was going to answer a question in their journalism class. Betty was crushing hard. But there were certain things she couldn’t ignore. Jughead was a jock and he was popular. All of his friends were awful to her and Kevin and Jughead joined in on it sometimes. Well at least before their chance encounter in the supply closet.

“See something you like Cooper?” Cheryl Blossom asked.

Betty snapped out of her thoughts. She was sitting in the cafeteria, Betty guessed she had looked at Jughead a little too long.

“Sorry Cheryl, but you’re not my type.” Betty said, smiling up at her.

Cheryl laughed, “Oh please Betty, you can look at Jughead Jones all you want but he is never going to be interested in an ugly loser like you. Especially not when he’s had a taste of my maple flavored lipstick.”

Betty did a pretty good job at masking her shock.

Cheryl smirked at her and walked away. When Betty looked back at Jughead he was staring at her. Obviously confused by the look on her face.

What was she thinking? Even if by some miracle Jughead was interested in her. There was no way she could measure up to Cheryl Blossom.

Jughead watched as Betty got up from her table and left the cafeteria. He didn’t understand the look she gave him… like she was upset. Jughead wondered what Cheryl had said to her. Luckily for him, Cheryl was walking over to his table and he was going to ask her.

“Hey Jones” Cheryl said.

“Hey Cheryl. What were you talking to Betty about?” Jughead was trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Who Cooper? I saw her staring at you and I told her not bother even thinking about it. You know since we…” Cheryl winked at him.

Jughead winced internally. At the last party Cheryl threw, they were playing spin the bottle and when Cheryl spun it landed on Jughead. Jughead didn’t even want to play but the guys had suckered him into it. They went in the closet for 7 minutes. What people didn’t know if that they kissed for about 10 seconds and then Jughead lost interest.

“Oh… right. Yeah I remember. Well thanks for looking out.” Jughead said gathering his things.

“Anytime.” Cheryl said.

Jughead walked out into the hall and looked for Betty but he didn’t see her anywhere. He felt like he owed her an explanation although, he didn’t know why.

“Hey Jug.” Archie said as he walked up to him in the hallway.

“Hey Arch, what’s up?”

“Not much. Did you see the new girl?”

Jughead thought about the new girl with raven black hair.

“Yeah, haven’t really spoken to her or seen her. Have you?”

“No but I think she’s incredible.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “How could she be incredible if you haven’t spoken to her yet?”

Archie was always doing this. Switching up his girlfriends.

“She’s so smart and she smiled at me today.”

“Wow Arch she smiled at you? Way to go buddy.” Jughead scoffed.

“Hey,” Archie said, bumping Jughead with his shoulder. “At least I’m getting some.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

Jughead walked into his journalism class and he saw Kevin and Betty sitting together. They both looked up at him when he entered and then looked back at each other and continued their conversation.

Jughead swallowed. He felt like they were talking about him.

Betty quickly looked down, actively NOT thinking about Jughead.

“What is going on with you and Jones?” Kevin asked conspiratorially.

“Nothing.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Jughead couldn’t help but stare at Betty. He felt like this was the only safe place he could look at her. Betty had her hair down today, which Jughead like better compared to her ponytails. He couldn’t get over her radiant green eyes or her pink lips.

“He’s staring at you again.” Kevin said biting his lip.

Betty looked at Jughead at the corner of her eye. “He’s just being a dick.”

Ok so the few moments between them had been cute and they made Betty feel butterflies in her chest especially when Jughead smiled at her. But what was this? Betty groaned internally, she didn’t know.

Once the bell rang, Betty quickly grabbed her backpack and left the room and didn’t stop until she was outside the school. Betty took the deepest breath of fresh air.

Jughead tried to follow Betty but before he even got out of the classroom Betty was out the doors heading home. Jughead felt anxiety bloom in his chest. Ok, he definitely couldn’t talk to her at school but he had to know what she was thinking about him. Jughead had never felt this way about a girl before and now that he felt it, Jughead couldn’t ignore it. There was only one way to find out.

Betty got into the front door of her house and closed the door. Leaning against it, she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water but before she could take a sip there was a knock at the door. She wondered if Kevin followed her home to see if she was ok.

Betty was shocked when she opened the door and saw Jughead Jones standing on her front porch. Betty noted that Jughead lost his letterman jacket and put a beanie on his head.

“Jughead?” Betty asked.

“Hey Betty.”

“What are you doing here?”

Jughead froze. This was a good question. Jughead hadn’t really thought this through, he just simply acted on impulse and now he was on Betty’s front porch looking like an idiot.

“I… uh… wanted to see if you were ok.”

“What do you mean?” Betty asked.

“You seemed upset at lunch today.” Jughead said.

Betty thought back to what Cheryl said to her in the cafeteria. She didn’t respond.

“Can I come in?” Jughead asked.

Betty hesitated. Jughead was definitely attractive and she knew deep down that there was something about him that she wanted to know. Needed to know. But she didn’t 100% trust him yet. They heard a car pull into Archie’s driveway, when Betty looked she realized the car belonged to Reggie. Without thinking, Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and pulled him into the house, slamming the door behind them.

Betty was still holding Jughead’s hand and he was standing close to her. Their closeness made her skin heat up. She breathed in his scent and looked into Jughead’s eyes. They were so blue.

They quickly pulled apart, laughing a little.

“Sorry,” Betty said a little breathless. “I figured it wouldn’t be good for to be seen on my front porch.”

Jughead winced a little, “No, probably not.”

Betty walked over to a set of windows and closed the blinds. “There now you’re safe.”

Jughead smiled at her, he loved the way she was always protecting him. Even though he didn’t deserve it.

The way Jughead smiled at Betty made her heart flutter. What was he doing here? Why was he taking such a risk for her yet again?

“I like your house.” Jughead said in an attempt to break the silence.

“Thanks, I like it but not as much as my old house.” Betty said.

“That must be hard on you.” Jughead said.

Betty looked at Jughead, “Jughead, what are you doing here?”

Jughead stiffened a little, “I told you, I wanted to know if you were ok.”

“Why would you want to know that?” Betty asked.

Jughead hesitated. “…because I know what Cheryl said to you.”

Betty froze. Why would he care about what Cheryl said? This was so confusing. Betty groaned and walked over to her couch and put her head in her hands.

Jughead watched Betty. He took a risk telling her why he was there. But Jughead had already taken so many risks for this girl, what was one more?

“Betty?”

Betty laughed a little, feeling a little crazy.

“I just don’t understand Jughead. I am so grateful for what you did for me two weeks ago but why are you being so nice to me? You and your friends have basically made it your mission to make me miserable and now…” Betty couldn’t find the words to finish.

Jughead shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor, leaning against the wall. Betty was right and he felt so much shame but the truth was he couldn’t explain it.

Betty felt bad but at the same time she couldn’t ignore what he did in the past.

Jughead started to lose his nerve, “Maybe I should go.”

Not looking at her, he started to leave.

“No!” Betty said.

Jughead looked up at her as Betty walked over to him.

“I just need to know that this is real. Whatever this is. I just need to know… that this isn’t just some big prank.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead thought this over. Betty’s request made sense but he didn’t know how he could prove it to her.

“How?” He asked.

Betty chewed on her bottom lip and thought for a moment.

“Tell me something no one knows.” Betty said.

Jughead sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Betty crossed her arms and waited patiently. If Jughead didn’t answer her, then she was going to kick his ass to the curb.

“My Dad is in rehab.” Jughead said quietly, his eyes on the floor.

“What?” Betty said.

Jughead looked at her and shrugged, unsure what to say.

“JB didn’t tell me.” Betty said wearily.

“Yeah well, that’s because my mom, J.B. and I made a pack that we’d lie about it and say he was away for business.”

“How long has he been away?” Betty asked.

“Since Christmas.” Jughead said.

Betty thought about this. No wonder J.B. needed help with her grades, she was so distracted with her personal life. Betty noted that Jughead still wouldn’t look her in the eye.

Betty stepped forward and gently grabbed Jughead’s hand. Jughead looked at their hands, surprised by the unexpected contact. Then Jughead looked up at Betty. 

She gave him an empathetic look, “That must be hard on you.”

Jughead took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah but it’s for the best, you know?”

Betty nodded. “Yeah, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

Jughead smiled at Betty a little. JB was right, Betty was extremely easy to talk to.

Betty’s heart fluttered when she realized they were still holding hands.

A loud knock at Betty’s front door made Jughead and Betty jump apart.

“Betty!” she heard Kevin’s voice. “It’s me and Veronica!” 

“Shit!” Betty whispered.

Jughead looked spooked at first but then he just smirked at her. Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and dragged him through the kitchen to the back of the house.

“Here, you need to go. Now.” Betty said practically pushing him out the door. She couldn’t risk being seen with Jughead either.

“Wait!” Jughead asked, resisting.

“What?” Betty asked.

“Can I come back tomorrow?”

“What?” Betty asked incredulous.

“I told you something no one knows, so you can trust me now right?” 

“I don’t know, can I?” Betty asked raising an eyebrow.

“You can.” Jughead answered, giving Betty his boyish grin.

“Ok.” Betty said, nodding a little.

“See you tomorrow Cooper.” Jughead said before quietly walking around the back of the house.

Betty let go of the breath she had been holding and then all but ran to the front of the house.

“Coming!”

“Geez, Betty what took you so long? You look all hot and sweaty.” Kevin gave Betty a quizzical look.

Betty felt her heart constrict as she saw Jughead walk off her lawn and into the street.

“What? Oh, nothing I was just in the basement doing laundry.”

“You should work out more girl.” Veronica said shaking her head.

Betty rolled her eyes holding the door open for her friends to enter the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter was a little long! But I had to get these two to a place in this chapter where their relationship can start developing more. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	9. 13 Weeks

13 Weeks

Jughead woke up the next morning and for the first time in a while he didn’t feel the weight on his chest. He immediately thought of his interaction with Betty yesterday. She had been so easy to talk to and he immediately felt better afterwards. Jughead chewed his bottom lip if she would still want to see him later today.

Jughead heard JB get into the shower and he quietly snuck into her room and looked at her phone to get Betty’s phone number. He wouldn’t text her right now but definitely later in the day. Jughead carefully put JB’s phone back and then snuck back into his room. Jughead got through the shower and then got dressed. While packing his backpack, he threw in a different shirt to wear over to Betty’s and his trusted beanie. She seemed to like him this way.

Betty woke up with a smile on her face. At her old school, when Polly was alive she was so used to her mother waking her up for school. Betty’s mother would come in with a little motivational pep talk and get both Betty and Polly ready for the day. But now she woke up in the house alone. It was usually depressing, but not today. Today, Jughead was going to come back to her house to see her.

Betty put some thought into what clothes she picked out to wear that morning. She made sure she put some effort into her hair and wore mascara and pink lip gloss. When Kevin met her outside of her house to walk to school that morning he raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

“What?” Betty said smiling. “I’m feeling good this morning.”

“Happy looks good on you Betty.” Kevin said smirking.

The school day was pretty long. Betty and Kevin always dreaded going to lunch because that when they were most likely to have a run in with Cheryl or Reggie. But since Veronica got to school things seemed to calm down a little bit.

Betty was walking to down to the cafeteria when Archie Andrews caught up with her.

“Betty! Hey!” Archie said.

Betty rolled her eyes, “Listen, Archie I don’t want any problems I’m just heading to lunch.”

Archie’s brow furrowed, “No, it’s not like that.”

Betty stopped. “What is it?”

“Well I know you and Ronnie are good friends and she um… told me that if I wanted a chance with her I had to make the effort to get to know you and Kevin.”

Betty’s jaw drop, in true Veronica fashion she was making Archie sweat it out.

“Oh, okay. Sure, whatever I can do to help…”

“Awesome! Can I eat lunch with you guys?”

Betty paused again. “Aren’t you worried about what that will do to your social standing?”

Archie smiled at her, “I’m only worried about what Veronica thinks about me right now.”

Betty smiled at him.

When they got to the cafeteria, Betty and Archie walked over to the table and sat down together waiting for Kevin and Veronica to show. Betty texted Veronica to give her a heads up.

Betty immediately saw Jughead staring at them. Her cheeks flushed immediately. Archie jumped into a 21 question game about Betty’s life. Betty tried to answer animatedly but she couldn’t help but feel Jughead’s eyes on her which was… distracted. It made something pull low in her stomach.

During the last period of the day Betty received a text from an unknown number.

Hey there Cooper.

Jughead?

Yeah, who else calls you Cooper?

LOL, I guess just you J

What’s up?

Just wondering if we’re still on for after school….

If you are… yeah.

Sounds good J

See you soon!

Jughead practically ran out of his last period class and tried to act casual when he went to his locker and then out the doors.

He knew he needed to give Betty a little bit of time to get home. So he went to the student lounge and took out his worn copy of The Lord of the Flies. Jughead thought the themes in The Lord of the Flies were similar to high school. When humans are left to their own devices with no one to guide them they end up destroying each other. After about 15 minutes and unsuccessfully reading 5 pages Jughead threw his book in his backpack and headed out the school towards Betty’s.

On the walk over he began to feel nervous. Yes, they had had a few nice moments and she was nice to talk to but what if this was a mistake? Jughead also thought about how awesome he thought Betty was- Brave and Beautiful. In that order. Jughead was a coward. She also seemed to always be strong and always seemed to find the positive in things. Jughead walked around depressed with a fake smile.

Jughead looked around the street. He was 90% sure that Archie was meeting Veronica at Pop’s and therefore he didn’t have to worry about being seen.

Shakily, he raised his arm and knocked on the door.

Betty heard the knock at the door and her heart began to race.

“Hey” Betty said, opening the door.

Jughead quickly stepped in. “Hey Betty.”

There was a brief awkward moment between the two of them, neither of them not sure what was going to happen next.

“Would you like some water?” Betty asked, attempting to break the silence.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Jughead answer.

Jughead’s eyes dropped as Betty turned around, he couldn’t help checking out her butt. He felt himself responding. Jughead couldn’t deny he was physically attracted to Betty.

Betty got them water and then grabbed some chips from the cupboard and the two of them took a seat on the stools at the kitchen island.

“How was school today?” Jughead asked.

“It was good. I didn’t have the usual amount of abuse I usually do.”

Jughead cringed. “That’s good… I guess.”

“I got to know Archie a little bit more today.” Betty said.

Jughead smiled, “Yeah I hear Veronica has been giving him homework.”

Betty laughed, “I think it’s great that she wants him to get to know her friends before they date.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “It sounds like my best friend is about to become whipped.”

Betty choked on her water a little. She was sure that probably should have offend her but she thought it was funny.

After their snack, Betty led Jughead up to her room. Betty made sure to close the blinds that faced Archie’s room. They sat on her bed.

“Ok fast five favorites: Movie, food, book, body part, and subject.” Jughead said.

He was determined to get to know Betty Cooper.

Betty laughed, “Ok…”

Jughead watched Betty as she thought about his question. He liked the way her eyes got serious and her brow furrowed a little bit.

“He’s Just Not That Into You, Vanilla Ice Cream, Everything, Everything by Nicola Yoon, legs, and journalism.”

“Really Betts? A young adult novel is your favorite book?”

Betty wanted to respond but she was stuck on the nickname he just gave her. _Betts._ She guessed she could get used to that.

“Whatever. Call me a hopeless romantic.” Betty said rolling her eyes. “What about you?”

Jughead thought about his answer. “Ok I like a lot of different movies but The Breakfast club is definitely in my top 5. I love a burger and fries from Pop’s, The Lord of the Flies, eyes, and also journalism.”

The two of them immediately jumped into a conversation about their journalism class. Jughead gave himself a mental high five, the fast five favorites definitely broke the tension between the two of them.

Jughead said something that made Betty laughed. It was the most beautiful sound and he loved the way she touched his arm when she thought he said something clever or funny. When the pads of Betty’s fingers pressed lightly down on his skin he felt like all the nerves in that one particular spot was on fire. It made his mouth dry and he swallowed trying to focus on what Betty was saying. Jughead was beginning to understand what his friends were obsessing over when they liked a girl. Did touching someone always feel like this? Or just with people you liked?

“Seriously Jug?” Betty had said to his comment about her hopeless romantic movie choice. _Jug_. He repeated it in his mind. They were Betts and Jug now. Simple, yet meaningful. Like they had been calling each other that their entire lives.

Jughead smiled at this, “Ok I guess I’ll give this movie a try. Do you have it?”

Betty nodded eagerly and got her laptop.

They settled in on Betty’s twin bed. Betty was hyper aware of their bodies on her bed and their shoulders pressing together. She wondered if Jughead felt it too.

After the movie, Jughead yawned and stretched.

“I guess I should go.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded and led him down to the front door.

The two of them looked at each other, not sure how to end the evening.

“Well…” Jughead begain to say.

“Thanks for coming over.” Betty said with a smile.

“Yeah, let’s do it again sometime.”

Jughead hesitated for a moment but then pulled Betty into a hug. It was surprising for them both. Quickly, Jughead pulled away and left. Both Jughead and Betty couldn’t push away the feeling that something was now missing.


	10. 11 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up!

11 Weeks

It had been two weeks since Jughead first showed up at Betty’s house. If he was being 100% honest, it was the best decision he’d ever made. Jughead had been over to Betty’s on the weekends and a few days after school and when they weren’t together they were texting each other all day long. Jughead was crushing on Betty and he had it bad. He understood a little bit more what his friends went through when they liked a girl.

Right now what they had was a friendship and Jughead would take it. Jughead loved spending time with Betty. They had watched movies together, played board games and ate pizza. Betty didn’t care about his status at school. She accepted him for exactly as he was, nothing more, nothing less. Jughead felt like he could be himself around her, like he could breathe for the first time in a long time.

They had gotten to know so much to know about each other as well over those two weeks. Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t falling for her. But he didn’t 100% know how Betty felt about him. Sure she flirted with him and gave light touches and hugged him goodbye. But Jughead knew she was holding back, he knew she didn’t trust him completely yet and at this point he would do anything to keep proving to her that Betty could trust him.

_They had been sitting at Betty’s kitchen table working on homework. Betty was writing something in her journal. Jughead was watching her write, he loved how her eyebrows crinkled together a little when she was concentrating._

_“So are you going to tell me now what you write about in that thing?” Jughead asked._

_Betty laughed, “Nope.”_

_“Come on Betty.” Jughead said, giving her his best puppy dog look._

_Betty rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. It just depends what is on my mind. It’s mostly just my thoughts but some of it is poetry or a memory I want to get down on paper.”_

_Jughead nodded. “I have one too you know.”_

_Betty raised her eyebrows. “You have a journal?”_

_Jughead nodded, completely serious._

_“What do you write about?” Betty asked teasing._

_Jughead leaned forward getting close to Betty, he could see her stiffen a little._

_“Everything, Betty Cooper. Everything.”_

_Jughead’s heart felt like it might explode from the smile she gave him._

Jughead was sitting in math class chewing on his pencil thinking about last night at Betty’s. They had been watching a movie, and Jughead decided he would test the waters. Jughead had gotten up to go to the bathroom and when he returned, he sat closer to Betty than usual. At first, he felt Betty go still but it was so brief and she relaxed after a moment. They started watching the movie and after about five minutes, Jughead put his arm on the back of the couch. If Betty had noticed, she gave nothing away. Then Jughead moved his hand on to Betty’s shoulder, slowly moving his finger up and down her arm. Betty snuggled more closely into his side, Jughead took this as a good sign.

Before he knew it, Betty was asleep against him. Her soft breathing lightly going over his chest. Jughead’s heart swelled with happiness. When the movie was over, Jughead shifted slightly and Betty stirred. She looked up at Jughead, still pressed to his side.

“I’m sorry, did I miss the whole thing?” Betty asked nodding.

“Yeah, that’s ok.”

Betty smiled at him and the locked eyes. Jughead felt his breath hitch in his throat as his nerves ran wild. He looked at Betty’s perfect pink lips and then back at her eyes. They got a little closer and he raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips down Betty’s cheek. Jughead was going to kiss Betty in that moment, but then he idly wondered what people at school would think if they found out about him and Betty.

Betty noted his hesitation and pulled away, clearing her throat.

“It’s getting late. Should we call it a night?”

Jughead nodded and got up. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Betty gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Goodnight Jughead.”

Betty walked him to the door, he could tell she felt awkward. When Betty opened her front door and didn’t make any move to hug him goodnight Jughead immediately felt regret. He walked out the door and down the stairs not looking back. Jughead could’ve sworn he heard Betty sigh heavily.

Jughead cursed himself. He should’ve kissed Betty but of course, he was a coward.

Betty was walking towards the cafeteria on her way to meet Kevin and Veronica for lunch. As much as Betty loved Kevin, she was happy for Veronica. Veronica Lodge was a New York City princess that moved to Riverdale recently. Of course, she made it on the cheerleading squad and got instant popularity. Veronica had been eating lunch with Kevin and Betty when Cheryl came up and told Veronica that no Vixen of hers was going to eat with ugly losers. Veronica all but rolled her eyes and told Cheryl to piss off, telling her she’d rather be an ugly loser then lose sight of who she was. Betty was impressed and happy that another new kid didn’t put up with crap from the popular kids. After that, their friendship budded and Betty liked Veronica a lot. They were B & V. Although, the popular kids seemed to pick on Betty quite a bit still. Especially Reggie.

Then there was Jughead Jones. They had been spending so much time together and Betty loved getting to know him. She was right that there was more than what meets the eye with him. Jughead was funny and smart and tried to cheat at Monopoly. He was also completely unexpected. Jughead told her things and to her surprise, he kept a journal.

_“How’s your Dad doing?” Betty asked._

_Jughead shrugged and Betty regretted bringing up the subject in the first place._

_“You don’t have to tell me.” Betty said quickly._

_Jughead looked at her and gave Betty a small smile._

_“No,” Jughead answered, clearing his throat. “It’s actually nice to have someone to talk to about it.”_

_They had been sitting on her bed in her room. But they were on opposite sides, Betty by the headboard, Jughead by the foot board. Betty moved over and stretched her legs out, patting the space next to her for Jughead to sit next to her. He smiled at her and moved to the spot next to her._

_Betty felt like there was an electric current running between their shoulders that were touching._

_“My Dad is doing a lot better. He keeps asking for me to visit but I just don’t know if I have the strength to face him.”_

_“Why not?” Betty asked._

_Jughead hesitated, it made Betty’s heart break a little. Betty took Jughead’s hand._

_“Jug… you can tell me.”_

_“My Dad was drunk on Christmas and he and my Mom got into a fight. My Dad slapped my Mom and when JB got involved my Dad pushed her.”_

_“Oh my god.” Betty whispered, squeezing his hand a little._

_“I just lost it Betty. I punched him and he stumbled back and went straight through the glass coffee table.”_

_“Jug, it isn’t your fault.”_

_Jughead looked like a lost boy. “I was just trying to protect them.” He whispered barely audible._

_Betty squeezed his hand, trying to keep him in the now. “You did protect them Jughead. You shouldn’t have had to, but you did.”_

_He nodded at her and Betty laced her fingers into his and then leaned her head on his shoulder._

_“It’s so nice sitting here with you.” Jughead started to say. “I feel like I can breathe.”_

_Betty’s heart raced from how happy she was. “Me too.” She whispered back._

Betty was jostled out of her thoughts when Cheryl shoulder checked her in the hallway.

“Jesus, Cheryl watch where you are going.” Betty said annoyed, rubbing her shoulder.

“Get your head out of your ass Cooper.” Cheryl responded.

Betty ignored her and went to reach for her books. Reggie kicked her books across the hall and another cheerleader pushed her. Betty stood immediately, forgetting her books. She did not want to be trapped on the floor.

Jughead raced to the cafeteria, eager to see Betty. He knew he couldn’t talk to her but Jughead still looked forward to seeing her. Jughead rounded the corner and saw Reggie, Cheryl and some of the other cheerleaders standing around Betty.

When Jughead got closer, his heart shot forward in his chest as it began to pound and anxiety spread through his body like ice. Betty was in the middle of a semi-circle of cheerleaders and Reggie. They were making fun of Betty’s clothes and it looked like some had knocked her books out of her hands. Betty made eye contact with Jughead. Betty looked upset but nothing about her look asked him for help.

Jughead walked towards the group but stopped when Betty shook her head slightly at him. Betty was right, it would make things worse for her if he intervened. Jughead hung his head low as he walked away, he felt disgusted with himself. Betty meant so much to him these days. She had been so good to him and how did he repay her? By being nothing but a coward which is all he would probably ever be.

Finally, Cheryl and her minions moved on and Betty picked up her books and ran up to the Blue and Gold office. She debated texting Jughead, she just wanted to be with him right now. But she thought against it. Hot tears streamed down Betty’s face and her fingers curled in. She was getting so tired of being bullied.

Twenty minutes went by after Jughead saw Reggie and Cheryl come into the cafeteria. Jughead just put his head down but after a while he started getting anxious. Where was Betty? Was she ok?

Shame and anger swirled around his mind. He needed to see Betty, he needed to know she was ok.

Jughead pulled out his phone.

_Where are you?_

_Blue & Gold office. I’m fine._

_Are you alone?_

_Yes. I’m fine, don’t come up here._

_Fuck that,_ Jughead thought to himself. Without a word, he got up and ran for the exit.

“Jug, where are you going?” He heard Archie call behind him.

Jughead took the stairs two at a time and sprint down the hall to the Blue & Gold office. He slowed slightly when he got to the door. Jughead tried the door knob and when he found it was open, he looked around quickly and when he knew no one was paying attention, he walked in and closed the door quickly behind him.

Jughead felt worry and anger surge through him when he saw Betty sitting at a desk crying with her head in her hands. Alarmed, she looked up at the sound of the door opening but relaxed a little when she saw it was Jughead.

Betty stood and ran over to the door and locked it.

“What are you doing here? You know how much you are risking by coming here?” Betty asked.

Jughead’s face twisted in pain a little, he closed the distance between him and Betty and put his hands on Betty’s face.

“I had to see you.” He whispered, wiping a stray tear from Betty’s cheek with his thumb.

“Jug, I’m fine.” Betty said, grabbing his wrists. “You can’t come here during the school day. What if someone saw you?”

Jughead put his head in his hands and groaned.

“I’m so tired of this shit!” Jughead growled.

Betty stepped back slightly, panicking. “What are you talking about?”

“Us! How we have to keep everything a damn secret!”

Betty’s blood ran cold, was Jughead ending this?

Jughead walked over to the nearest wall and punched it.

“Jughead no!” Betty said, running over to him pulling on his shoulder.

Jughead punched the wall again, God that felt good. He felt so much shame and anger. He had to get it out before it consumed him.

“JUGHEAD!” Betty raised her voice this time and put herself between him and the wall.

Betty put her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her.

“Stop this, it’s ok. It’s ok, I’m ok.” Betty had fresh tears in her eyes.

Jughead started to calm down, his breathing harsh. He leaned into Betty’s touch. Jughead put his hands on Betty’s face and without another thought he kissed her. A searing, hot, bruising kiss. Betty pulled away, shocked. Her own breathing now a little ragged. She searched his eyes, confused.

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that.” Jughead said, breathlessly.

Without warning, Betty grabbed the collar of Jughead’s shirt and pulled him towards her. They began to kiss again but this time it was more urgent. Betty’s hands slid into Jughead’s hair and Jughead pulled a little on Betty’s ponytail. Betty made a sexy sound in her throat and opened her mouth, running her tongue along Jughead’s lower lip.

Jughead shivered at the contact. He forced his tongue into Betty’s mouth and groaned as her hands travelled down his chest. Jughead found his way under Betty’s sweatshirt, his fingers burned against her soft flesh. Jughead wrapped his hands slid around to Betty’s back and she moaned at the way his hands felt on her skin. He pushed his body flush against her pushing the two of them against the wall, his erection pushing straight into Betty. Jughead growled in his throat when Betty pushed back against him creating a little friction between the two of them.

Betty’s phone began to ring in her back pocket breaking them out of their moment. Jughead backed away from her slightly, trying to catch his breath. Betty pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. Then she bent forward, breathing hard and supporting herself on her knees like she had just run a marathon. Jughead leaned against the wall, he couldn’t believe that just happened.

“That’s Kevin, he’s on his way up here with Veronica. They heard what happened with Cheryl and want to make sure I’m ok.”

Jughead nodded, he knew if he didn’t go soon Veronica and Kevin would catch them in here.

Jughead took a deep breath. “Ok.”

Jughead grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

“Wait.” Betty said suddenly.

Jughead turned as Betty quickly walked over to him, closing the distance between them. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Completely taking him by surprise.

“Thanks for coming to check on me.” Betty said sweetly.

“Anytime.” Jughead managed to say.

“See you tonight?” Betty asked.

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah.”

Betty unlocked the door and quickly Jughead slipped out the door into the hall and made it to the corner just as Kevin and Veronica turned the corner as well. Jughead sighed in relief and then smiled like a freaking loon. He couldn’t believe he just made out with Betty Cooper in the Blue & Gold office. What did it mean? Jughead wasn’t sure, but he was 100% positive that he wanted to kiss Betty like that again.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> So silly me forgot their laptop at work last night so I wasn't able to update :( 
> 
> On the upside I was able to edit and post two chapters tonight :) Things are finally getting steamy between these two! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	11. 11 Weeks

11 Weeks

Betty touched her swollen lips as after Jughead pulled the door shut behind him.

“Holy crap.” Betty whispered to herself.

Betty sat down at her desk, she knew Kevin and Veronica would be coming through the door any minute. After last night, Betty was convinced that she had made the romance between her and Jughead up in her head. Betty convinced herself that Jughead was just a really good friend and if that was the only way she could have him, then she would accept that. Betty had fallen so hard for Jughead, she could barely breathe around him, barely think around him. Betty cherished every text message and every moment they spent together.

Kevin and Veronica burst through the door making Betty jump.

“Easy there B, it’s just us.” Veronica said.

Veronica walked over and placed a coffee in front of Betty.

“Thanks V.” Betty smiled at her.

“What happened?” Kevin asked. “We heard Cheryl eviscerated you in the hallway.”

Betty sighed, “You heard correctly. Reggie knocked my books out of my hand and when I went to pick them up they cornered me. I guess Cheryl’s still pretty sensitive about the black eye I gave her.”

“Serves her right.” Kevin snorted.

The three of them laughed.

“Betty, I’m sure if you got Cheryl alone and beat her ass she’d back off. She’s only strong when she is with her crew.” Veronica said.

“As much as I would love to give Cheryl a taste of her own medicine, I don’t really want to beat her up.”

“I do.” Veronica said.

Betty laughed, “Go right ahead, V. I’m sure your parents would love it if you got suspended.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Veronica said.

“So Kev, what’s the latest with Joaquin?” Betty asked while taking a sip of her coffee. She wanted to change the subject.

“Yeah spill! You’re the only one of us getting any action.” Veronica said.

Betty bit her bottom, oh how wrong Veronica was about that.

Jughead was on his way to Betty’s and in that exact moment, he had never been more aware of his body. For the rest of the day, he couldn’t get the image of kissing Betty out of his mind. Before their first kiss, Jughead wasn’t 100% sure if Betty felt the same way about him. But after the way she kissed him back, there was no doubt in his mind now. Every single time he thought about the two of them kissing, his body grew hard. Jughead groaned internally at the thought of how they wanted each other earlier in the day. Now, he was on his way to Betty’s house where she basically lived alone.

Jughead checked the street like he always did and crossed. His heart was racing and his hand shook a little as he raised his arm to knock on the door.

Betty practically ran to the front door when she heard Jughead knock. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

Jughead stood in the doorway in dark clothes and his signature beanie. Betty was used to this look now and actually preferred it to the more preppy clothes Jughead wore to school.

Betty looked Jughead up and down. Hyper aware of her body, her breathing and the way her mouth dried when she looked at him.

“Hey.” Betty breathed.

“Hi there Betts.” Jughead said, giving her his boyish grin.

Betty’s heart skipped a beat as she stepped aside for Jughead to step into the house. Jughead hadn’t even touched Betty yet and her skin already felt hot.

Jughead swallowed, he couldn’t wait another second and he walked towards her and kissed Betty. The kiss was hard and wet and it made their hearts practically beat out of their chest.

They pulled apart from each other and Jughead rested his forehead on Betty’s, both catching their breath.

“Does it always feel like that?” Betty asked.

Jughead smiled, “I don’t have a lot of experience, but my guess is no.”

Betty bit her lip and looked into his eyes. Jughead couldn’t breathe.

“Maybe it just feels that way with you.” Betty said quietly.

“I missed you.” Jughead said. It was true, whenever he was away from her, he missed her.

“Me too.” Betty said.

Betty took Jughead’s hand and led him to the couch. Jughead sat first and Betty nestled into his side. Jughead smiled at how familiar it now felt for the two of them to sit like this.

“Betty, I want you to know that if you gave me any sign today that you wanted my help… I would’ve done something. I’m kind of mad at myself that I didn’t.” Jughead said.

“I know Jug… but I didn’t want you to.” Betty said looking at him.

Jughead nodded, he was a little relieved that she wasn’t upset about it.

“Can I ask why?” Jughead asked.

Betty thought about this for a moment. Why didn’t she want Jughead to help her? It was too soon. How could Betty let Jughead sacrifice his friends when they didn’t even know what they were yet? They just kissed today and Betty had basically given up on anything happening between them.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead froze. “Sacrifice myself for you?”

“Yeah… we haven’t been hanging out for very long. What if we end up hating each other?”

“Again you mean?” Jughead said with a smirk.

Betty nudged him with her shoulder.

Jughead put his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheek bone. Betty felt an electric current from her cheek bone done into her groin. Heat quickly came to her cheeks. She kissed Jughead immediately, her hormones raging.

The two of them began to kiss like their lives depended on it. Betty straddled Jughead’s lap and his hands went under Betty’s shirt and up her back. Betty felt like her skin was on fire everywhere he touched. Betty grinded her sensitive apex of her thighs into Jughead’s lap desperate for some kind of friction. Jughead inhaled quickly and groaned.

“Do you want to come upstairs?” Betty asked.

Jughead swallowed and nodded his head.

Betty took Jughead’s hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. He had been in there before but this time was different. This time, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself once he stepped through the threshold of her bedroom door. Jughead stood out in the hall while Betty lowered the blinds on the windows that faced Archie’s house. They didn’t want to risk anything.

“All clear.” Betty said, her voice a little shaky. Why was she so nervous? Jughead had been in her room almost every time he had been over.

Jughead walked in and stood in front of her. Betty leaned up on her tippy-toes and gently kissed Jughead. He smiled down at her.

“Jug… I…” Betty struggled with what she wanted to say. Betty had kissed two other boys but she had never gone further than making out. Jughead was the first boy to touch her bare skin and she wanted him to touch her again.

Jughead gently grabbed Betty’s face. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Betty laughed, “Oh trust me, I want to do things. A lot of things, it’s just that you’re the first guy I’ve ever felt this way about.”

Jughead felt his heart stop. He too had never felt something this intense before. The way he felt about Betty was all consuming, he felt like he was free when he was her. Jughead felt like Betty was a bright light in the dark room he had been living in.

Betty looked down in embarassment, she was lobster red.

Jughead cupped her chin forcing Betty to look up at him. “I don’t know what kind of rumors you’ve heard Betty but I’ve never been with a girl that way before. Or any other way really.”

Betty smiled, “Really?”

Jughead nodded, he was blushing now too.

With shaky fingers, Betty pushed Jughead’s jacket off his body. Jughead stared intently at her the whole time. Betty had changed since school. She was wearing loose sweats, a tank top with a zip-up hoodie. Jughead had seen her like this many times before but the only difference was Betty made sure she was wearing her sexiest underwear.

Jughead grabbed the zipper on her hoodie and pulled it down and then pushed the sweater off her shoulders. Jughead ran his fingers up and down her bare arms and it made her shiver. Betty wrapped her fingers into Jughead’s hair and kissed him. Jughead gave a low groan as his hands went around her lower back, pressing Betty’s body to his. Jughead walked her backwards until she felt her bed at the backs of her knees. Gently, Jughead laid Betty down on the bed. Jughead laid down next to her, the two of them softly kissing and looking into the other’s eyes.

Betty couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. A few months ago, Jughead wouldn’t have even given Betty the time of day. Now here they were, in her bed and all she could think about was his hands and where she wanted them to go.

Jughead couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. It was like he was having an out of body experience. A few months ago, he hated Betty and now he didn’t know if he could live without her.

Tentatively, Betty pulled on the hem of Jughead’s shirt. He sat up and let her pull it off. Betty lightly ran her fingers over his chiseled chest and abdomen. There was definitely a benefit to hooking up with a football player. Jughead pulled on Betty’s shirt and after it was off, she boldly took her bra off. Jughead tried to resist but before he could stop himself his eyes fell on her breasts. Betty saw Jughead visibly swallow.

Betty started to feel self-conscious so she started kissing Jughead again. They laid down again, their hands eagerly exploring their bare skin. Betty gasped and moaned every time Jughead’s hands ran across her breast. They skin of his palms were so unexpectedly soft and it made her skin tingle. He smiled against her mouth. Betty slid her hand down Jughead’s stomach and rubbed his erection through his jeans.

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped. It was Betty’s turn to smile against Jughead’s mouth. They pulled apart briefly, their breathing rapid, eyes searching. Jughead raised his hand to Betty’s cheek and brushed her skin with his thumb, reminding her of the time he pulled her into the supply closet.

“You are so beautiful, Betty Cooper.” Jughead whispered.

Betty blushed and smiled at Jughead. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jughead’s lips. Betty trailed her fingers along the waistband of Jughead’s boxers that stuck up over his jeans. Things were moving so fast, but Betty never wanted someone so much. Jughead gasped, and Betty bit her lip. Jughead did the same, tracing his pointer finger along the waistline of her pajama shorts. They nodded at each other silently. Betty unbuttoned Jughead’s jeans and her hand slid under his boxers.

Betty put her hand around Jughead’s hard length and gently squeezed. Jughead closed his eyes and moaned. Betty started to gently move her hand up and down. Jughead felt like he saw stars. Jughead slid his hand into Betty’s panties and she let out a small cry when his fingers slipped easily over her wet folds.

“Holy shit.” Jughead whispered.

Very gently, Jughead slipped a finger into Betty’s vagina. Betty’s hips bucked forward at the contact. Blinding, white heat uncoiled itself in Betty’s stomach. They kissed, hard and urgent their hands working on each other’s sensitive spots. Jughead pressed the heel of his hand into Betty’s clit and she cried out.

“Oh my god.” Betty said breathlessly. She had never felt something like this before. Betty wasn’t a prude, she had masturbated before but she had never made herself feel this good.

Betty moved her hand on Jughead even faster, both of the building to their release. Jughead stuck another finger into Betty and picked up the pace of his fingers to an unrelenting rhythm. Betty stuck her face into the crook of Jughead’s neck, feeling her legs stiffen and her toes curl. Hearing Betty softly moan into his ear was so hot and Jughead felt like he might cum right then and there. Without warning, Betty’s orgasm ripped through her and after a moment Jughead followed after, his cum dripping all over her hand.

The two of them laid back for second, breathless.

“Sorry.” Jughead said, nodding to Betty’s hand.

Betty smiled at him. “That’s ok, let me just go wash my hands.”

Betty got off the bed, noticing the sore feeling between her legs as she walked to the bathroom. Betty looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a little messy and her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright but she never felt happier.

Jughead listened to Betty up the hall. His heart was still racing. Idly he wondered if he should put his shirt back on but he decided against it. When Betty came back, he pulled her into his arms.

Betty put her head on Jughead’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jughead softly ran his hand up and down her back. Betty had never felt so safe in her life. They laid like this for what felt like a lifetime.

Betty felt so unbelievably perfect, laying like that in Jughead’s arms. In their perfect little bubble. Betty was going to soak up this moment because in a little while Jughead would leave and in the morning they would go to school and pretend they didn’t know each other.

“Jughead?” Betty said quietly.

“Yeah?” Jughead asked.

Betty gathered up the courage to look at him. “What are we doing?”

“Cuddling?” Jughead said, raising an eyebrow.  

Betty rolled her eyes and hit him slightly.

Jughead laughed.

“I don’t know, Betts.” Jughead said. Obviously, he knew she was asking about what just happened between them meant.

Betty bit her bottom lip, “Do you like me?”

Jughead shifted so that he was leaning over her, looking into her eyes.

“Of course I do.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled, she brought her hands up to his face.

“But do you ‘like me, like me’?”

Betty felt foolish but she needed to know if Jughead liked her more than just a friend.

Jughead smiled, “Yeah Betty, I do.”

Betty kissed him, “Ok because I like you too.”

Betty got up and straddled Jughead, kissing him long and hard.

Jughead groaned and Betty felt Jughead’s penis stir beneath her. His hands softly slid down her shoulders over her breasts and Betty pushed herself into his hands moaning.

She leaned over him and continued to kiss him until they were both breathless.

“Wow.” Betty whispered.

Jughead nodded, “I fully understand what all my football buddies were bragging about now.”

Betty bit her lip and raised one of her eyebrows suggestively, grinding her hips into Jughead’s erection. He groaned immediately.

Jughead flipped Betty so that she was under him now. After a few minutes they stopped. Laying back catching their breath.

“Jug, what do we do about school?”

Jughead laughed a little, “I have no idea, I don’t know how I am going to keep my eyes off you, let alone my hands.”

Betty rolled her eyes, not exactly the answer she was looking for but she knew how he felt.

“I don’t know Betty,” he said honestly. “I know this is complicated but I don’t want you to be with anyone else.”

Betty’s fluttered, “You mean…”

“Betty I want you to be my girlfriend.” Jughead said, his voice shaking a little.

Betty smiled like crazy.

“Well…” Betty started to say. “There’s only like 3 months left of school… we could just keep our relationship a secret for now and see where things go?”

Jughead’s heart faltered a little, he felt like Betty was giving him an out.

“Are you sure Betty? I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you. I love being with you and I seriously would tell everyone that you’re my girlfriend.”

Betty beamed, he used the word love.

Betty thought about this for a little while. The truth was, Betty was afraid. Betty sometimes felt like if Jughead and Betty went public that the stress would get to him and he would leave her. It was stupid she knew, but they never hung out in public before. Plus it would draw so much more attention to her and he couldn’t protect her 24/7.

“Yes, Jug. I’m sure. Plus it’s not just about us, I worry about JB too.”

Jughead nodded, loving that she also considered his sister.

“Ok, so we’ll keep our relationship a secret for now.”

“Yeah. Maybe in a week or two we can talk to each other at school and see how people react?”

Jughead nodded. “Ok, that sounds like a plan.”

Betty smiled and kissed Jughead again. Jughead felt like his heart might explode. Betty was easily the very best thing that ever happened to him and he did not want to screw it up.


	12. 10 Weeks

10 Weeks

Jughead thought it would be easy for him and Betty to keep going about their business at school. Boy was he wrong. They had been secretly dating for one week now. The first week of Betty Cooper being his girlfriend was the best of his life. But he found himself wanting to run up to her in the hall and grab her hand or kiss her by her locker or carry her books. Jughead had never taken an interest in girls but that was because no one like Betty had ever caught his eye. Now he wanted to do all the things his friends were doing with their girlfriends. Seriously, every time Archie made some off handed complaint about Veronica Jughead all but rolled his eyes.

Every day, Jughead left a note in Betty’s locker. He had asked for her locker combination and after a little begging she gave it to him.

What Betty didn’t know if that he would try to be there when she opened it. The smile that spread across her face and the blush that crept over her cheeks made him feel like he was flying.

Betty walked to her locker to switch her books out and she had butterflies going crazy in her chest. Every day this week, Jughead had left a note in her locker.

_Day one: “You are so beautiful.”_

_Day two: “I can’t wait to see you again.”_

_Day three: “I can’t stop thinking about you.”_

_Day four: “I feel like myself when I am with you.”_

_Day five: “My hand itches to hold yours.”_

Betty smiled like a loon every time she read them. She idly wondered what she did to deserve someone like Jughead. Yes, their relationship started off horrible and things certainly weren’t perfect now. But Betty thought Jughead was amazing. She loved the way he looked at her, she loved the way he laughed at something funny she said, she loved the way his thumb brushed her cheek before he kissed her, she loved Jughead. Betty’s breath caught in her throat from her thoughts. Was love possible at the point?

Betty closed her locker and started walking to her next class. She made it a few doors down and then someone pulled her into an empty classroom. Betty yelped a little but then started to giggle when she realized it was Jughead.

“Jug! What if we get caught?” Betty whispered. Giggling as Jughead kissed his way up her neck.

“I don’t care.” Jughead whispered across her neck.

Jughead’s hands were already on Betty’s bare thighs. She was wearing a skirt on purpose because she knew it drove Jughead crazy.

“You wore this on purpose didn’t you?” Jughead said against Betty’s mouth.

Betty nodded smiling at him, shivering at the way he finger slid up her legs.

Betty grabbed Jughead’s face and kissed him like her life depended on it. Their hands and tongues exploring each other.

Jughead could not get enough of Betty. His hormones took over the best of him whenever Betty was around him. Most of his friends always complained that their girlfriends pushed them away or didn’t want to do the same things as them when it came to being intimate. Betty was the complete opposite. If Jughead wasn’t reaching for Betty, Betty was reaching for him. When they saw each other after school, they always had to be touching. Kissing, holding hands, cuddling. It was like they were making up for all the lost time during the school day.

Betty felt consumed by Jughead. She was 100% caught up him and Betty was convinced that there was no going back. Yes, love was possible.

Jughead pulled away, “I want to take you on a date tomorrow.”

Betty froze. “What? Where?”

“A few towns over.” He said smiling at her.

“Ok.” Betty whispered, thoroughly convinced that she would follow Jughead anywhere.

“Also…” Jughead visibly swallowed. He had something to ask Betty but he wasn’t 100% sure how’d she react.

Betty searched Jughead’s eyes. “What?”

“I want to tell JB.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled at him. “Ok.”

Jughead smiled back a face splitting grin, “Yeah?”

Betty smiled and took Jughead’s face in her hands, kissing him fervently.  Jughead kissed her back until he felt like his lungs were going to explode. He pulled away, exhaling and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Yeah.” Betty whispered.

Later that day, JB and Betty sat at Betty’s kitchen table for their tutoring session. Betty tried to keep it casual and her nerves down. JB kept looking at her out the corner of her eye, so Betty suspected that she wasn’t doing a good job.

“Betty….” JB asked exasperated.

“Yeah JB?” Betty said her voice cracking a little.

“You ok?”

“Mhm. Are you ok?” Betty said.

JB rolled her eyes. “Yup.”

There was knock on Betty’s front door, Betty knew it would be Jughead.

JB and Betty looked at each other.

“I wonder who that could be.” Betty said.

Betty opened the front door and bit her bottom lip. Jughead stood on her front porch smiling at her.

“Hey, Betty. Is JB here?”

“Yeah she is. Why don’t you come in?”

Jughead stepped into Betty’s house.

JB quickly walked into Betty’s front room, “Jug? Is everything ok?”

Jughead went to his sister, “Yeah JB everything is ok. Don’t worry.”

JB knitted her eyebrows together. “Then what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something and I figured here would be the best place…” Jughead was so nervous to tell JB. He wasn’t sure how she would react.

JB looked at Betty, Betty gave her a reassuring nod.

Jughead walked down to the couch and sat down, leading JB with him. Betty sat on the arm rest of the chair near the couch.

Jughead swallowed. “Listen JB, I don’t know how to tell you this really… so I’m just going to say it.”

“Ok… it’s ok Jug just tell me.” JB said cautiously.

“Betty and I are dating.” Jughead said deadpanned.

JB looked from Jughead to Betty. Betty was smiling.

“I’m sorry… what?” JB said in disbelief.

Betty cleared her throat. “Yeah uh… for about a week now but we’ve been hanging out a little longer than that.”

“When?” JB asked.

“Here, after school.” Betty said.

JB looked completely confused. “Wait… I thought you two hated each other.”

Jughead laughed, “We did. But… not anymore.”

“Really?” JB said, a smile creeping across her face.

Betty got up and walked over to Jughead putting a hand on his shoulder. Jughead looked up at Betty.

“Yeah really.”

“Oh my god! This is amazing!” JB got up and hugged Betty.

Betty hugged her back, smiling. It felt good to tell someone.

Jughead hung out on the couch while Betty finished her tutoring session with JB.

When they were leaving Jughead said, “I’ll see you tomorrow for our date?”.

She smiled up at him. “Yes you will. Should I meet you at your house?”

Jughead nodded. “Yeah if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Betty leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Jughead goodbye.

Betty closed her front door and leaned against it. Telling JB went better than she thought. Betty wondered if they should just come out with their relationship already, face whatever the outcome would be together. Idly, she contemplated texting Kevin and Veronica but ultimately Betty decided against it. She wanted a little more time with Jughead before all that drama.


	13. 10 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A roller coaster of emotions and a bit of shameless smut ahead.

10 Weeks

Betty woke up the next morning and she felt almost giddy. Jughead had a date planned for them a few towns over and that meant they could be themselves in public. Betty got up and went for a run, trying to clear her anxiety for the day. Oddly enough, Archie was also leaving his house for a run.

“Hey Betty! I didn’t know you run.” Archie said.

“Hey Archie, yeah sometimes.” Betty said.

“Do you want some company?” Archie asked.

“Yeah. It’d actually be great to have someone to pace with.” Betty said.

The two of them ran about three miles. Betty enjoyed how easy conversation was between them. Betty expected Archie to talk about Veronica but they actually just got to know each other.

“Can I ask you something Betty?” Archie said.

“Yeah go ahead.” Betty said a little breathless. Archie was definitely faster than her.

“Why did you move here? It sounds like you were popular at your old school. Why would you stay here in Riverdale where you get treated like crap.”

Betty laughed a little, “You’re right I was popular at my old school but so was my sister.”

Betty watched as Archie paused a little.

“But then she died and I just kind of… lost it.” Betty said her mind going back to the memory of her public metal breakdown at school.”

“Oh…” Archie said quietly.

Betty didn’t want to tell Archie too much. She hadn’t even had this conversation with Jughead yet.

“But you know what Archie I prefer to be here some days. I have Kevin and Veronica and no one here knows about my old life. I kind of prefer it that way, even if Reggie is an asshole or Cheryl picks on me.”

They had made it back to Archie’s driveway, Betty was holding on to her white picket fence, stretching.

“Yeah…I’m sorry about that.” Archie said looking down.

“Hey Arch- it’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” Betty said with a reassuring smile.

“It’s not ok Betty.” Archie said, holding her stare.

Betty blushed a little from the awkwardness. Why was this so important to Archie? Was it Veronica?

“Well,” Archie started to say, clearing his throat. “I have a date with Veronica later so I need to get going. But this was awesome, do you want to do it again sometime?”

Betty smiled at Archie, she felt like his question was genuine.

“Yeah that’d be great.”

Jughead sat at his kitchen island drinking coffee.

His mom, Gladys came in and looked at him smiling.

“What?” Jughead asked.

“You seem happy these days. It looks good on you.” Gladys said.

“Thanks Mom.” Jughead said.

“When can I meet her?”

Jughead choked a little on his coffee. “What? Who?”

“The girl that has you smiling like that.”

“She’s coming by in a little bit.” Jughead said.

Gladys clapped her hands together. “Ok! She’s coming over to the house?”

“No, I’m taking her on a date. She is just meeting me here.”

“Well, I look forward to it.” Gladys said smiling.

Jughead took another sip of his coffee. He shook his head at his Mom making such a big deal out of this.

Jughead got himself through the shower and picked out his outfit. The nice thing about dating Betty was that she preferred him in his flannel and beanies. Which was awesome because that was what he was actually comfortable in. Jughead felt slightly nervous. He and Betty had hung out so many times before but this was different. This was their first date and he wanted it to be special.

Jughead had just pulled on his beanie when the doorbell rang.

“Oh no.” Jughead had said to himself. Betty was a little early, he planned to meet her outside so it wouldn’t be too awkward meeting his mom. He could hear his Mom open the door.

“Hello there. You must be Betty. Please come in.” Gladys said.

“Hello Mrs. Jones, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Betty was a little taken aback. She hadn’t expect to meet Jughead’s mom.

“Likewise. Can I get you something to drink?”

Before Betty’s manners got the best of her, she saw Jughead coming down the stairs.

“No, Mom we have to get going. Next time.”

Jughead looked at Betty and put his arm around her. “Hey you.”

Betty felt her heart swell, that look alone made her feel like her heart might explode. Jughead pulled her close to his side kissing the side of her forehead. She breathed him in.

“Ready?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

Gladys was still smiling at them. “You kids have fun.”

Jughead took Betty’s hand and led her outside. Jughead didn’t have a car but Betty did. Jughead felt weird letting Betty drive on the date he planned but it was the best they could do.

“Do you want to drive?” Betty asked.

Jughead stopped, “Seriously?”

“Yeah! Why not? You have a license don’t you?”

Jughead smirked, “Of course I do Cooper, who you think I am? Getting your license at 16 is like a staple in this town.”

Betty rolled her eyes and threw him the keys. “Ok, so let’s go!”

Jughead put the town they were going into the GPS and left his driveway.

Betty turned on some music. Jughead laughed when he heard the tune of some love pop song playing through Betty’s speakers.

Jughead laced his fingers through Betty’s and sighed happily. They just enjoyed each other’s company.

When they got to the town they were going to. Jughead pulled up in front of a little café. He had read online that they had really good food.

“Hungry?” Jughead asked Betty.

Betty looked back at him, smiling. “Yeah. Food sounds good.”

Jughead and Betty went into the café. They sat in a window seat and smiled at each other shyly.

Betty thought it was so silly. She felt so shy even though they had hung out before. Betty blushed every time they awkwardly caught each other’s eye.

Jughead chuckled, “This is so silly.”

Betty bit her lip trying to stifle her grin. “Why do you say that?”

“Well we’ve seen each other naked and yet we can’t even look at each other fully clothed in a public place.”

Betty laughed out loud, it calmed her anxiety a little. She put her hands flat on the table and looked over the menu.

Betty was not surprised when Jughead ordered a cheeseburger and French fries. She knew it was his favorite meal. Betty ordered a wrap with fries.

“So I went running with Archie today.” Betty said.

Jughead looked at her, something furrowed in his chest a little. Anger? Annoyance? Jealousy? The latter.

“Oh?” Jughead said. “I didn’t know you two were becoming friends.”

Betty took a sip of her water. “I’m not sure you could call it friends. But ever since Veronica made him get to know Kevin and I things have been easier.”

“I see.” Jughead said. He didn’t know what bothered him so much about Betty spending time with Archie. It was probably a good thing so that when Betty and Jughead did go public with their relationship Archie and her would already be friends.

“You ok?” Betty asked anxiety creeping into her chest. Reflexively, she dug her fingers into her palms.

Jughead noticed this, “Of course, Betty.”

Jughead gave her a worried look. He noticed Betty did this sometimes but he hadn’t quite figured out why. Maybe he would ask her at some point.

The two of them finished their food. Jughead took Betty’s hand and they walked down the street. Betty was trying not freak out. She knew this was happen. Of course, they had left their perfect bubble and now things weren’t right between them. Betty didn’t know if she would survive if she lost Jughead now…

“Betty… what’s on your mind?”

Betty smiled at him weakly. “Just us.”

“Betty…” Jughead pulled her into a small alley and pushed her against the wall.

Jughead trapped Betty with his arms on either side of her head. Jughead kissed her corner of her mouth. Betty cracked, she couldn’t help but smile.

Jughead kissed her nose. “You’re so cute.”

Betty laughed. “You’re always telling me that.”

“Because it’s true.”

Betty put her hands on Jughead’s chest. “Jug… I’ve never felt this way about someone before. It scares me sometimes. It would be so easy for you to disappear and take everything with you… take all of me with you.”

Jughead froze, “Easy for me to leave? Betty, I could barely breathe before I met you. I don’t think I know how to leave you.”

Betty nodded.

“I’m scared too.” Jughead said softly.

Betty’s eyes shot to his, “You are?”

Jughead put his hands on the sides of Betty’s face. “Yes. What I feel about you is all consuming.”

Jughead kissed Betty tenderly on his lips and pulled her fully into his arms. In that moment, Betty realized that Jughead’s arms were her new favorite place to be. Familiar and foreign but at the same time she felt safe and sated in them. With him.

Betty figured now was better than ever, while she felt safe in his arms.

“Jug, I have to tell you something.”

Jughead let her go reluctantly, he wanted to look her in the eye.

“What is it?” Jughead’s heart was racing.

Betty pulled away from Jughead, leaning on wall behind her for support. Betty’s hands were clenched, she turned her palms face up and then slowly opened her hands.

Jughead looked down at Betty’s hands, he was confused at first thinking that she was holding something. But when Betty opened her fingers, Jughead saw half-moon scars and fresh wounds from Betty’s finger nails.

Jughead’s blood went ice cold and he inhaled sharply.

Betty’s heart was racing.

“I wasn’t always this way. But when my sister died, I was so overcome with grief and this horrible pressure to be the person I used to be. I didn’t mean to do it the first time… I just… looked down and I was bleeding. I have this darkness in me sometimes… and it can be overwhelming. I was told it’s from the trauma from the accident…” Tears were running down Betty’s cheeks.

Jughead felt like he was going to puke. He softly took Betty’s hands into his and wondered which one of the scabs or scars he had caused.

“Please…” Betty croaked.

Jughead met her eyes now.

“Please don’t think I’m a freak.” Betty whispered, her voice shaking.

Jughead’s eyes widened, he kissed her hands and then began kissing Betty like his life depended on it.

Betty pushed back on him a little, breathless. “Jug?”

“You’re not a freak Betty. In fact…you’re perfectly human.”

Jughead wiped Betty’s cheeks with his hands. Betty Cooper was more brave and beautiful then he ever thought she was. More brave and beautiful then anyone he would ever meet, he guessed. In that single moment, Jughead realized that all these feelings, these all-consuming, crash over you like a tidal wave, make your lungs burn and your heart sing at the same time feelings- were love. Jughead was in love with Betty and he was pretty sure he would be for the rest of his life.

“You ready for the rest of our date?” Jughead asked, smirking a little.

Betty smiled at him, “Yeah, I am.”

Jughead walked down the street holding Betty’s hand tightly. They stopped in a cute little jewelry shop and Jughead picked out a necklace for Betty.

It was simple with a small green stone that matched her eyes. Jughead bought it and then as Betty cleared the hair off her neck, Jughead clasped the necklace around her neck.

“There, now you have something to remind you how I feel about you.” Jughead said quietly.

Betty smiled back at him. “Thank you, Jughead. It’s so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” Jughead said smiling. He thought back to every time he called Betty an ugly loser to be mean. He thought about the scars on her hands and he swore to himself that every day for the rest of his life he would tell Betty she was beautiful.

Later in the evening, Betty and Jughead were cuddling in Betty’s bed. Betty was fidgeting with her new necklace. It was so beautiful and she couldn’t believe Jughead had bought it.

“What should I tell Veronica and Kevin when they ask me about it?”

Jughead paused for a moment. “I don’t know… what do you want to tell them?”

Betty sighed, “The truth? Maybe…”

Jughead didn’t say anything. Today had been amazing but he was 100% he was ready to share Betty yet… or for how people would react. Jughead loved Betty, he was sure of that. But he wasn’t ready to face the scrutiny of other people just yet.

“Whenever you’re ready… I will be too.” Jughead said.

Betty pulled Jughead in for a kiss. Jughead groaned immediately growing hard. Betty giggled pushing her hips into Jughead’s erection. Jughead smirked, starting to kiss Betty’s neck.

“You…” Jughead started to say, running his tongue up Betty’s neck to her ear. “Are going to be the death of me.”

Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead’s hips and wiggled a little.

“I plan on it.” Betty said, pulling Jughead’s mouth back to hers.

Things started the way they always do between them. There was wet hot kissing and then one of them would move (although they could never recall who) and all of the sudden their clothes were coming off. Pulling each other’s shirts off, still kissing each other all over not taking more than a second to break their precious contact.

Jughead started on Betty’s pants and unzipped them, pulling them off.

“That’s your favorite part these days.” Betty said, breathless.

Jughead almost choked when he was saw Betty was wearing a pink lace thong. Definitely calculated on her part, but Jughead was determined to torture Betty for this.

Jughead pulled at Betty’s underwear down and Betty shivered at the soft material ran down her legs. Betty flushed when she realized she was fully naked under Jughead’s stare. He visibly swallowed. He had seen Betty almost naked, like down to her panties almost naked but not like this. Jughead’s erection was painful in his pants.

Betty sat up and pulled down Jughead’s pants, leaving him in his boxers. Betty knew she wasn’t 100% ready for sex, but she knew if Jughead was completely naked too there wouldn’t be much to stop them.

Jughead kissed his way down Betty’s body, worshipping every inch with his mouth and tongue. Betty moaned softly and her body bucked every time Jughead’s lips made contact to her to her over sensitive skin. Jughead was going lower and lower and although Betty had a pretty good idea of what Jughead _could_ do next she was 100% sure.

“Jug?” Betty said all hot a breathless.

Jughead stopped immediately and looked up at her. “You ok?”

Betty nodded, “I just… I’ve never…”

Jughead smiled, “I would hope not.”

Betty laughed, shaking a little from how nervous and excited she was.

“Do you trust me?” Jughead asked.

“Yes.” Betty whispered.

Jughead cleared his throat, “I’ve never done this before so if something feels good or doesn’t feel good just… tell me.”

Betty nodded, focusing on her breathing.

Jughead went back down between her legs. His hair tickled her legs and that alone almost made her explode. Jughead had been thinking about trying this all week. It was something some of his friends talked about, but not all the guys felt comfortable trying it.

Gently, Jughead took his hands and pushed apart Betty’s legs. Without hesitation, Jughead tentatively lowered his face and placed his tongue on Betty’s swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Jughead wasn’t sure if he was doing it right but then Betty gasped and moaned loudly. Jughead flicked his tongue experimentally and Betty’s hip bucked forward. It was honestly, the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

Betty felt like she was having an out of body experience. Betty had heard about this a little bit from Veronica and other girls she had been friends with. But normally, guys weren’t comfortable going down on a girl. But Jughead seemed to tackle this like everything else- with determination and grace. Betty knew already that Jughead had a skilled tongue from their make-out sessions but oh god, she didn’t think it was this skilled.

Quickly, Betty felt herself start to build. The pressure was indescribable and it felt so good. Jughead carefully insert two fingers into Betty and almost cursed when he felt how wet she was. Jughead massaged the front wall of Betty’s vagina and blinding white heat uncurled, low in Betty’s abdomen. Jughead moved his fingers quickly in and out and it wasn’t long after that that Betty exploded coming apart at the seams, in all the right ways. Betty pulled a pillow over her face to muffle her screams, one hand covering her face the other gripping the edge of her bed.

When Betty came down from her high she pulled the pillow off her face.

“Oh. my. god.” Betty said, out of breath.

Jughead unceremoniously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good?” Jughead asked smugly.

Betty nodded while Jughead, pulled her into his arms. Betty slipped her hand into Jughead’s boxers wasting no time.

All the air in Jughead’s lungs hissed out of his body.

“Can I repay the favor?” Betty said.

Jughead laughed out loud, “Wow! I don’t know if I’d call it a favor!”

Betty blushed, “I’d call it something.”

Betty kneeled up and pulled Jughead’s boxers off, she still wasn’t used to seeing him spring free. Without putting another thought into it, Betty pulled Jughead into her mouth.

“Oh my god, Betty!” Jughead said in surprise.

Betty worked her mouth up and down Jughead’s hard length. Licking it like a Popsicle on a hot summer day. She laughed to herself it was the only thing she could compare it to. Jughead didn’t last very long, his breathing becoming ragged and then Betty swirled her tongue one more time and that was it for him. Jughead cummed into Betty’s mouth and she quickly got up and spit it into the trash can. Swallowing was definitely not something she was into.

Betty crawled back into bed with Jughead. Pulling his t-shirt over her head and handing him his boxers.

“Wow that was crazy.” Jughead said.

Betty nodded. They laid together like this for what felt like forever. Betty was trying to think about what her life was like before she met Jughead. But she couldn’t remember. Betty figured she was just existing before Jughead, definitely after Polly died. She was a hallow shell, dark and desolate. But now the way she felt about Jughead filled her up and she knew she would never ever be the same.

Betty heard her front door open.

“Betty? Where are you?”

Betty shot up. “Holy shit!”

Jughead sat up quickly too, “Who is that?”

“Kevin and Veronica?!”

“Seriously?” Jughead whispered. This was annoying and comical all at the same time.

“Betty!” Veronica called.

Betty opened her bedroom door, “I’ll be right there!”

Betty turned and threw Jughead’s clothes at him, “You need to go!”

Jughead laughed, “What if I don’t want to go?”

Betty giggled, “You want to tell them right now? Half naked?”

Jughead shooked his head, he was putting on his shoes as Betty opened her bedroom window.

“I’ll text you?” Betty asked.

Jughead nodded, kissing Betty on the lips.

Jughead climbed down the ladder and then crossed Betty’s lawn. He was so distracted that he forgot he walked right into Archie’s driveway.

“Jug?” Archie called from the porch.

Jughead froze, wondering if he’d been caught.

“Arch! Hey! What’s up?”

Archie jogged down the stairs, “Nothing man, I just dropped off Veronica at Betty’s. What are you doing here?”

Jughead shoved his hands in his pockets, “Looking for you, dude!”

Archie clapped his hand on Jughead’s bank, “Come inside, I could use some bro time after a day with Kevin and Veronica.”

Jughead smirked a little, relived that he and Betty got away with their secret relationship for at least one more day.


	14. 8 Weeks

Betty, Kevin and Veronica sat in the student lounge during their free period. Kevin was talking animatedly about his boyfriend Joaquin, they had recently gone on a date in a neighboring town.

“It was so amazing! Joaquin picked me up on his motorcycle and then we drove a few towns away where no one knew us!” Kevin exclaimed.

Betty smiled at her friend, she knew what this was like. Jughead and Betty had gone to a neighboring town on their dates and it felt amazing to be out in the open, holding hands, not caring about being seen by someone they knew.

“Where did you two go to eat?” Veronica asked.

Betty leaned in a little closer to her friends to listen. A few of the jocks had entered on the far side of the room. The three friends ignored them.

“Joaquin made a reservation at this little Italian place. The food was so good and the setting was so romantic.”

“Have you told your Dad yet?” Betty asked.

Kevin’s smile faded a little. “No. I plan to tell him soon though. My Dad knows something is up and honestly, I feel a little guilty keeping this from him.”

Betty nodded, she could relate to this too.

It’s not that Jughead and Betty didn’t want to tell their friends about their ongoing secret relationship, they were just so worried about all the judgment they’d receive for it. Like it would pop their little bubble and everything would vanish. Their relationship was still so new- they weren’t sure if they could survive something like that right now.

“Well I for one and going on a date with Archie Andrews this evening.” Veronica said.

Kevin and Betty threw glances at each other. Veronica was the only one of them with their relationship out in the open.

“Let me guess… Pop’s?” Betty said with a smirk.

Veronica’s face fell at Betty’s tone, “Come on Betty we don’t go there that much!”

Betty and Kevin looked at each other and then back at Veronica.

“You do.” They said in unison.

Betty and Kevin laughed at that one.

“Are you going to let him be your boyfriend yet?” Betty asked.

This was one concept Betty couldn’t understand. Veronica and Archie had been on plenty of dates and Archie did pretty much anything Veronica asked. But for whatever reason, Veronica would not give Archie the title of boyfriend. Betty assumed that maybe Veronica wanted to keep her options open but when she and Archie were together, they seemed so in to one another.

“I’m thinking about it.” Veronica said.

Betty was mulling over in her mind if she should just tell Kevin and Veronica right then and there. They could keep a secret right? Betty decided against it, she was sure their reaction alone would draw attention to them. Especially with the jocks there. Not to mention, Jughead played a key part in Kevin’s high school torture over the last year… what would Kevin say?

“Earth to Betty!” Veronica said exasperated breaking Betty out of her reverie.

Betty snapped her attention to Veronica and blushed.

“Sorry V, what’s up?”

Veronica gave her a weird look, “You’ve been so lost in your own thoughts lately and you never want to hang out afterschool or on the weekends anymore…. are you ok?”

Betty was a little surprised, was it that obvious? Betty looked at Kevin and he too had the same look as Veronica. Betty supposed she wasn’t doing a very good job keeping up with appearances.

Betty gave them a small smile, “Yes you two I’m fine. I’ve just been busy I guess.”

This didn’t seem to comfort Veronica and Kevin very much.

Before Betty could say anything else, Reggie walked by and threw some trash on Kevin. Betty and Veronica looked up shocked as Reggie and his friends went by laughing. Betty felt the heat rise in her cheeks immediately and she stood.

“Good God Reggie give it a fucking rest already, you asshole!”

Betty picked up one of the pieces of trash and before she could think, she wound her arm back and threw it. Making perfect contact with the back of Reggie’s head. It made a perfect “plunk” sound as it hit his thick skull. Veronica and Kevin’s jaw dropped.

Reggie stopped and slowly turned around. Betty’s fingers were curling into her palms, her finger nails slicing through freshly healed skin. Prepared for whatever was coming next.

Reggie dropped his backpack and came straight for Betty. Veronica jumped up and stood right next to Betty prepared to stand with her. Reggie got right into Betty’s face and grabbed her by the arms violently shaking her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are Betty Cooper?” Reggie boomed practically spitting Betty’s face.

“Hey! Get off of her!” Veronica said while pulling on Reggie’s arms in a week attempt to get him off of Betty.

Betty winced as Reggie dug his fingers into her arms, clearly they would leave a bruise. But she remained stoic, there was no way she was going to crack in front of Reggie Mantle.

“I’m not afraid of you Reggie.” Betty said quietly.  

Reggie smirked at her tightening his fingers. “Well you should be bitch.”

Out of nowhere, Archie ran up to them practically tackling Reggie to the ground.

“That’s enough Reg, get off of her!” Archie yelled.

At least Archie was strong enough to get Reggie off Betty.

The two boys began to struggle back and forth, grabbing each other’s arms pushing their weight back and forth but not quiet wrestling.

“Stop it!” Veronica yelled.

The two boys pushed apart.

“What the fuck is your damage Andrews?” Reggie said.

“You! Reggie! Why do always need to target Betty and Kevin? Just give it a fucking rest.” Archie said.

“Cooper needs to fucking watch herself!” Reggie yelled back at him.

Archie stood between the girls and Reggie, Kevin still watching wordlessly from the couch.

“Boy Andrews the new girl’s got you whipped.” Reggie chuckled.

“If you mean “got me whipped” by doing the right thing? Then I’m fine with that.” Archie challenged.

Reggie rolled his eyes. “Whatever Andrews. I’m out of here.”

The four of them watched as Reggie and a few of the other jocks left the student lounge, as she watched Reggie’s back go out of the door frame Betty let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. Her two friends and Archie turned on her and immediately came to her aid. Betty immediately put her hands up, grabbing her bag and ran out of the student lounge, completely ignoring her friend’s shouts behind her.

Jughead met Archie in the cafeteria. After they got their lunch, they sat down among their friends. Jughead noticed the tension between Archie and some of the other guys. Especially between Reggie and Archie.

Jughead nudged Archie nodding towards Reggie with a questioning look on his face. Archie looked in Reggie’s direction and then back and Jughead and then just shook his head. Just then, Veronica and Kevin entered the cafeteria and Archie immediately got up.

“I’m not hungry.” Archie said quietly and then got up and went over to sit with Veronica and Kevin.

Jughead followed Archie with eyes and then wonder idly why Betty wasn’t with them. Although, sometimes she went to the Blue and Gold office to work through lunch.

Jughead looked across from him and made eye contact with Moose.

“Hey Moose- what’s the deal with Reggie and Archie?” Jughead asked.

Moose looked between Jughead and Reggie and then leaned forward.

“Reggie and Archie got into it in the student lounge.” Moose whispered.

“What? Why?” Jughead whispered back.

Moose leaned a little closer. “Reggie got into it with Betty and Reggie ended up grabbing her and getting in her face. Archie broke it up by getting in between them.”

All the blood drained out of Jughead’s face. Reggie hurt Betty?

“What do you mean Reggie grabbed Betty?” Jughead said, trying to keep his voice even.

Moose rolled his eyes, “Look man, I don’t believe in a guy putting his hands on a girl but Betty deserved. She needs to stop riling Reggie up just because Reggie picks on her friend.”

Jughead shook his head- that was easily the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

But before he could think to protest Jughead was already up and walking out of the cafeteria. He ran up the stairs to the Blue and Gold and walked right in.

Jughead found Betty sitting at a desk on her laptop. She quickly looked up when he walked in the door, locking it behind him.

“Jug! What are you doing in here?” Betty asked.

Jughead walked over to her and sat on the edge of the desk.

“I heard about what happened with Reggie… I just wanted to see if you were ok.”

Betty paused, “Oh I was hoping you wouldn’t hear about that.”

Jughead froze, “What do you mean you were hoping I wouldn’t hear about it? You weren’t going to tell me?”

Betty chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. How could she explain this to him?

“I didn’t want to create problems for you.” Betty said quietly.

“I don’t understand.” Jughead said.

Betty stood and walked away from him.

“Betty hey don’t walk away from me.” Jughead reached out and gently grabbed Betty’s arm.

Betty winced and her face twisted. Jughead stood immediately, anger flaring in her chest.

“Betty… how hard did Reggie grab you?”

Betty went to her backpack and began to pack her things. “He barely touched me Jug. You have nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not what Moose said…”

“Who cares what Moose said!” Betty snapped.

Jughead stopped, “Wait- why are you upset with me?”

Betty exhaled forcefully, “I’m not. I’ll see you later ok?”

Betty kissed Jughead quickly on the cheek and then quickly left the office.

Jughead turned and kicked a chair. What the hell just happened?

Jughead came up here to comfort Betty and all he did was annoy her. Did she really plan to never tell him what happened between her and Reggie? Jughead figured she didn’t want to start drama for him. Jughead felt a little anxiety, this was the first time since they had gotten together that the two of them hadn’t been on good terms. It made Jughead… uneasy.

Jughead pulled his phone out and sent Betty a text.

_I wished you hadn’t walked out on me :(_ _I’m worried about you._

_Can we talk later?_

No answer. Jughead sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Later that evening, Betty stood in front of her full length mirror. Her palms were burning from fresh crescent wounds. They stung as Betty pulled off her cardigan. Tears streamed down her face as she checked out her upper arms. There were bruises in the shape of fingers that wrapped around her arms. Reggie had definitely left his mark on her.

Betty’s phone dinged as a message from Jughead came to her phone. Betty ignored it and looked at herself back in the mirror again.

Betty thought back to that moment in the student lounge.

_“I’m not afraid of you Reggie.” Betty said quietly._

_Reggie smirked at her tightening his fingers. “Well you should be bitch.”_

Betty sighed and pulled her cardigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Omg I am so sorry it took me forever to update this! Life got busy and I lost my drive to keep working on this. But I am back in the game! 
> 
> I'm sure we can see from this chapter that Bughead's secret relationship and the constant bullying Betty is putting up with is putting a strain on their relationship and wearing Betty pretty thin. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	15. 7 Weeks

 

Jughead sighed as he walked through the hallway. He was worried about Betty since the incident in the student lounge. She had definitely been distant lately. Jughead kept his distance from Reggie. He wasn’t 100% sure yet how he wanted to handle the situation. If Betty and Jughead were out in the open with their relationship, Jughead probably would’ve cracked Reggie in the jaw. But this wasn’t an option at this point.

Just as if Reggie had heard Jughead thinking about him, Reggie fell into step with Jughead.

“What’s up Jones?”

“Nothing, Reg.” Jughead said.

“Hey what’s up with you lately? Everything ok?”

Jughead almost laughed at that one, Reggie actually looked genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, Reg. I’m good.” Jughead said as he continued walking.

Moose fell into step behind them as well.

“Hey guys.” Moose said.

Just then Betty turned the corner and made eye contact with Jughead. His heart dropped a little at the look she gave him. Of course, she would wonder why he was walking with Reggie. Jughead really thought he could keep up this ruse but it was starting wear on him a little too much. Betty being distant this week made him realize that he was 100% caught up in her. The way she laughed and smiled, the way her lips felt soft and warm against his, the way her skin of her neck felt under his hand. Jughead also loved the way Betty was a sounding board for him, every time he wanted to talk about his Dad or his doubts she had this way of making him feel justified in how he felt. Like he was normal and it always surprised him how he could _breathe_ around her.

Then there was the undeniable fact that being with Betty was changing him. It wasn’t that he didn’t find his friends interesting anymore but he found the daily banter of the hottest girl or complaining about classes or picking on kids didn’t interest him anymore. When Reggie picked on someone, Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like this lie he was living was going to come to life and strangle him.

Jughead was almost to his class when Moose and Reggie saw Kevin Keller. Jughead was hoping that they would just pass him with no real damage being done. But as they passed, Reggie pushed Kevin into the lockers and he fell to the floor dropping his books. Jughead felt anger flare inside of him. But as usual, Jughead didn’t do anything. Kevin looked up at them and glared and Jughead idly wondered how Kevin would feel if he knew about him and Betty.

Kevin slowly got up, dusted off his pants and reached for his books. Before Kevin could get his hand on a book, Reggie kicked it across the hallway. Kevin sighed, his face twisted in annoyance and pain. As Reggie went to kick another book, Jughead shoved him full force. Kevin and Moose’s eyes went wide as Reggie flew across the hallway into some lockers.

“Give it up Reggie!” Jughead yelled.

Reggie regained his balance, “What the fuck is your problem Jones!”

“What the fuck is YOUR problem? God, it’s like bullying other people is like oxygen for you. If you’re not making someone else’s life miserable you’ll die.”

Reggie laughed, “Oh my god, you have feelings for Keller don’t you? Are you coming out of the closet Jughead? I always knew there was something different about you.”

Jughead felt his face grow hot, “Whatever.”

Jughead started walking down the hallway and when Reggie stood in his way Jughead shoulder checked him.

“This isn’t over Jones.” Reggie said as Jughead passed him.

“Shut up, Reggie.” Jughead said quietly as he walked down the hall.

Betty was in the Blue and Gold when Kevin came bursting through the office door.

“Jesus Kev! What’s wrong!” Betty said, standing.

“Betty you would not believe what just happened!” Kevin said.

“What?”

“I was walking through the halls and Reggie pushed me into the lockers and Jughead Jones of all people defended me.”

An icy chill, like a bucket of snow had been dropped through her body, crossed Betty’s stomach.

“What? Why?”

Kevin’s smile was wide. “I have no idea! At first, he didn’t do anything but then when Reggie kicked my books Jughead full on pushed him.”

“Wow.” Betty said. “Are you ok?”

Kevin nodded, “Yeah! I feel like things are finally changing in this place! Like people aren’t taking each other’s crap anymore. Graduation couldn’t come soon enough.”

Betty nodded. She could definitely agree with that one.

Betty texted Jughead.

_Hey… Kev just filled me in. Are you ok?_

No answer. Betty guessed she deserved that.

Betty decided that she would go over to Jughead’s after school. She knew it was risky but worst case scenario, she could say she was dropping notes off for Jellybean.

After school, Betty asked Veronica to drop her off and Jughead’s. Well, she didn’t say Jugheads of course- she told Veronica that she had a tutoring session with JB. Veronica raised her eyebrow slightly but then agreed and drove her over to the Jones’s.

Betty tried to gather all of her courage and nervously walked to the front door. Tentatively, Betty knocked on the front door.

Gladys opened the door. “Betty! Oh it’s so good to see you!”

“Hi Mrs. Jones, if Jughead here?”

“Yeah, he is up in his room I think. Go on up.”

Betty sighed with relief, “Thank you.”

Betty went up the stairs and knocked on Jughead’s bedroom door. Betty could hear a constantly thud on the bedroom wall. It stopped momentarily when Betty knocked but then it continued.

“Come in.” Jughead said from behind the door.

Betty opened the door and walked in.

Jughead was throwing what looked like a racket ball against the wall across from his bed. His left arm was behind his head, his body stretched out on his bed.

Jughead looked at Betty momentarily but kept throwing the ball. Betty walked over to the bed and pulled off her shoes and climbed on to Jughead’s double bed. She stretched out next to him on the bed. Betty looked over Jughead face, he looked deep in thought as he concentrated on throwing the ball.

“Bad day?” Betty asked.

“You could say that.” Jughead said.

Betty rolled over and laid on her back. She felt her chest tightening. Betty asked the question she was afraid to ask.

“Do you… do you want to end this Jughead?” Betty asked quietly.

Jughead’s heart began to race and he caught the ball. Why was Betty talking about breaking up?

“Do you?” Jughead breathed. He remained on his back, motionless. Jughead couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“No.” Betty said.

Relief, like a tidal wave washed over Jughead.

“Then why bring it up?” Jughead asked.

Betty shifted on the bed laying on her side and Jughead mirrored his actions. Betty shrugged a little.

“I just figured our secret was getting to be too much for you.” Betty said.

Jughead brought his hand up and placed it softly on the side of Betty’s neck, using his thumb to gently stroke her cheek.

“Betty this has been the best five weeks of my entire life.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled a little, “Mine too.”

“Betty I just need you to talk to me. You’ve closed me off this past week and being away from you…” Jughead swallowed meeting Betty’s gaze. “It’s been difficult.”

Betty nodded, “It’s been hard for me too.”

Jughead leaned in and kissed Betty.

“What’s been going on?” Jughead asked softly.

Betty sighed, “I need to show you something.”

Jughead nodded, sitting up slightly.

Betty sat up on her knees and pulled her sweater over her head. She looked down not being able to look Jughead in the eye.

At first, Jughead was wondering why Betty was taking her shirt off and then he saw her upper arms. Betty’s upper arms were covered in yellow and brown healing bruises. They looked… painful. Jughead sat up immediately.

“Betty are those… are those from Reggie?”

Betty nodded. Why couldn’t she look at him?

Jughead got closer to Betty.

“Betty…Betty come on look at me.” Jughead said quietly.

Tears started to fall down Betty’s cheeks. It was finally hitting her.

Jughead’s heart faltered and sadness and rage and anxiety swept through him.

“Hey…” Jughead whispered. “It’s ok. This isn’t your fault. Reggie shouldn’t have grabbed you.”

Betty shook her head. Soft sobs escaping her chest.

Gently, Jughead pulled Betty into his arms, pulling down with him to the bed. Keeping Betty wrapped tightly to his chest, he rocked her softly as she quietly cried.

“Shh… shh… it’s ok. I’m not going to let him hurt you again.”

Betty nodded. Being in Jughead’s arms was the safest she had felt all week. She just didn’t want to burden him, didn’t want to create more for him to deal with than what was already on his plate. Jughead was going through so much with his Dad and taking care of his Mom and sister and spent all his extra time with Betty.

“I missed you.” Betty croaked.

Jughead’s heart twisted, “I missed you too.”

All of the sudden, heat exploded low in Betty’s abdomen. She needed Jughead so badly, needed his lips on hers and all over her body. Betty leaned up and kissed Jughead, hard forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Jughead inhaled sharply his body immediately responding to Betty’s. Jughead rolled over on top of Betty, the two of them kissing each other passionately. Jughead sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

Betty looked up at him marveling at Jughead’s chiseled body. Dating a jock definitely had its perks. Betty wiggled her hips suggestively below Jughead, tickling his stomach with her fingers. Jughead grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head. Betty giggled as Jugead began working on her neck. Betty moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Jughead’s hips and grinded herself against his hard erection hoping to create some friction.

Jughead groaned low in his throat.

“My shirt.” Betty breathed.

Jughead sat up slightly and pulled Betty’s tank top off and then unhooked her bra. His hands slid over her breasts and Betty arched her back from the contact.

Jughead leaned up over Betty, looking deep into her eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” Jughead said.

Betty bit her bottom lip and then pushed her hips into Jughead again.

Jughead smiled at her, “You dirty girl.”

Jughead worked his mouth across Betty’s body and Betty work her fingers into his hair. Jughead stopped on her jeans and began to unbuckle them.

“Jug wait, what about your Mom?” Betty asked.

“No one will bother us.” Jughead said.

“Can you at least lock the door?” Betty said laughing.

Jughead got off her. “Yeah.”

After Jughead locked the door, Betty couldn’t peel her skinny jeans off fast enough. Jughead pulled them down and Betty was left just in her underwear. He could see how wet she was from the small patch of wetness on her underwear.

Jughead pushed Betty’s panties aside and then slowly pushed a finger inside. Betty’s face scrunched a little as her mouth made an “O” shape.

Betty immediately began to feel herself unravel. Jughead laid next to Betty working on her with his fingers. Betty shifted her body towards Jughead and she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck pulling him impossibly close. Jughead continued to use his fingers on Betty, her moans encouraging him to continue.

Jughead saw stars when Betty slipped her hand under the waistband of his jeans and wrapped her hand his hard length.

“Oh my god.” Jughead breathed.

“Does that feel good?” Betty asked. Her warm breath on his face.

Jughead nodded and they continued to kiss loosing themselves in each other.

After, the two of them laid in each other’s arms. They had put their clothes back on and Jughead had unlocked the door so they didn’t raise suspicion.

“That was… incredible Jughead.” Betty said.

Jughead nodded and gave Betty a little squeeze.

“Hey Betty?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me that no matter how hard it may be, that we will always talk to each other.” Jughead said. “I don’t think I could repeat another week like this one.”

Betty kissed the corner of his mouth, “I promise.”

“Jughead! Betty! JB! Dinner time!” They heard Gladys yell from the first floor.

They smiled at each other. “You ready for some food?”

Betty nodded excitedly, she couldn’t remember the last time she sat down for a family dinner. They both hopped off the bed and after Jughead gave Betty a playful slap on her backside they laced fingers and headed downstairs.


	16. 6 Weeks

Betty anxiously tapped her pen on the desk. She was sitting with Kevin in biology and she could not stop fidgeting. Kevin eyed her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

_6 more weeks….6 more weeks…._ Betty thought to herself.

In 6 weeks Betty would graduate and she could leave Riverdale and start over in New York City. Betty received her acceptance letter to a writing program at NYU. Her parents had already lined up an apartment for her and all she needed to do was keep her grades strong and walk across the stage to get her diploma.

Betty used to think it would be easy to turn her back on this place until she met Jughead. She was hopelessly falling for him and Betty didn’t know what was going to happen after graduation. They planned on going public with their relationship but Betty wondered in the back of her mind if they would actually go through with it. Of course, JB and Jughead’s mom knew about them but they knew about the relationship from the beginning. Betty wondered how Veronica and Kevin would feel when they found out Betty had been keeping this secret for weeks. Betty even worried about Archie, all those times they had hung out and Archie had no idea she was his best friend’s girlfriend.

Kevin reached over and steadied Betty’s bouncing leg. Betty quickly looked up at Kevin.

“What is up with you today?” Kevin asked.

Betty shook her head. “I’m just thinking about graduation that’s all.”

“Betty you already got in to the college you wanted, what’s the problem?”

Betty felt like she should just tell Kevin right there but the words stopped on her tongue. That was the thing about secrets, the longer you held on to them the harder it became to say them out loud.

“Nothing. I’m just over thinking.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and gave Betty a playful nudge with his shoulder.

“That’s going to be written on your tombstone Betty Cooper.”

Betty giggled at that one.

Jughead laid on one of the worn couches in the student lounge. Napping during his free period was easily one of his favorite pass times. But as much as he tried he could not will himself to nap. Archie was sitting in the chair next to him trying to work on some song lyrics. Every once in a while, Archie would sigh and but the eraser of his pencil in mouth.

Jughead groaned internally. He had so much on his mind lately. College, his Dad, making sure his Mom and JB kept it together and Betty. Jughead felt like his heart would fly out of his chest when he thought of Betty. There was no denying that he was falling in love with her.

Jughead loved the way Betty would look at him and smirk, or the way she would squirm in his arms when he tickled Betty’s side but mostly he loved the way her presence stopped all the white noise in his head. Jughead wondered about how they would tell people about their relationship and what the general reaction would be. Jughead cautiously opened an eye and looked at Archie. Jughead wondered how Archie would feel when he found out that he had been keeping this from him. They were practically brothers. Jughead wondered if he should just tell Archie, he would keep their secret… right? Jughead got up, swinging his legs to the floor and Archie looked at him expectantly.

Archie smiled a little, “What is it Jug?”

Jughead opened his mouth but the words died on his tongue.

“I was… I was just wondering how the lyrics were coming along.”

Archie furrowed his brows. “Eh they’re going.”

Archie was trying to write a song for Veronica. Normally, Jughead would like that was so lame but know that he had Betty he completely understood.

“What if you took a song that already exists and made it your own?”

Archie paused, “Like a cover?”

Jughead nodded.

“Eh I don’t know Jug. I want it to be original.”

“It will be Arch, I doubt Veronica had any guys serenading her in New York.”

Archie laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Hey Arch- how have things been with Reggie since last week?”

Archie sighed, “Honestly Jug not good. Some of the guys agree with me that Reggie and Cheryl are out of control but the others they’re just following blindly. At least we’re almost to graduation.”

Jughead nodded, he was ready to punch Reggie in the mouth after what he did to Betty. Just thinking about Reggie made his blood boil. Jughead sighed.

“Yeah at least we’re almost to graduation.”

Betty and Kevin were walking down the hall when Veronica ran straight up to them.

“Guys we have a problem.” Veronica said.

“What is it V?” Betty asked.

Veronica grabbed them both and dragged them into an empty classroom.

“Ronnie! What is going on?”

Veronica passed Betty her phone. It was open to a social media app. At first, Betty didn’t know what she was looking at. It was a photo of two girls in cheerleading outfits. As Betty’s mind came into focus, anxiety slammed into her like a brick wall. The two girls in the photo were Betty and her sister Polly at last year’s homecoming game at Betty’s old school.

“Where did you get this?” Betty asked quietly, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

“It’s on Cheryl’s page, Betty. Is this you?” Veronica asked.

Kevin took Veronica’s phone and his eyes went wide. He read the caption out loud.

“Riverdale’s resident ugly loser Betty Cooper used to be a mean girl! Too bad she couldn’t show her homecoming spirit for our homecoming this year ;) You want another chance to be on the River Vixens B. Cooper?”

Betty felt like the world was closing in on her. Panic starting to set in.

“Betty,” Veronica said again. “Is this you?”

Betty couldn’t answer her mind was racing. How did Cheryl find out where Betty went to school and where did she get that photo?

“Of course it’s her Veronica! Look at the picture.” Kevin said.

“Then who is the other girl in the photo?” Veronica asked.

Betty went and sat down in an empty chair, she felt her knees buckling.

“My sister.” Betty breathed, a single tear falling down her cheek.

“Your sister?” Kevin asked. “You never told us you had a sister.”

Betty looked up at Kevin. How could she tell him? How could she tell Kevin that she used to be someone who would torture someone like him at school for the fun of it?

“Can you two sit down?” Betty asked. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Kevin and Veronica looked at each other wearily but then nodded and sat down next to Betty.

Betty took a deep breath. “I’ve never told you about my sister because my sister Polly died about 6 months ago.”

Kevin and Veronica both gasped quietly. Veronica put her hand over her heart.

“Oh Betty, I’m so sorry. How did she die?” Veronica asked.

“A drunk driver…” Betty swallowed, blinking back tears. “A drunk driver hit our car on the way home from a party.”

Kevin put a comforting hand on Betty’s arm.

“But why keep it a secret that you used to be a cheerleader? ” Kevin asked.

Betty started to cry, “Because Kev, I don’t want people to know who I used to be. I’m not proud of that person. She was no better than Cheryl or Reggie. I was… awful to people Kev. Maybe that’s why I always go toe to toe with Reggie because I feel like I am fighting my old self. Anyway, when I came to school here, I just wanted a fresh start. But I guess that’s not going to happen now.”

“It makes sense now why you were always defending me…” Kevin said.

Betty nodded.

“Was it because you felt sorry for me?” Kevin asked.

Betty’s eyes widened with shock. “No Kevin! No. We’re _friends_ Kevin. You were so nice to me when I got here and it really bothered me how people treated you.”

Kevin nodded thinking this over. “I believe you.”

Betty breathed a sigh of relief.

“Betty, listen I was a popular NYC socialite but meeting you and Kevin changed me. It wasn’t about being popular for me anymore but being a good person. But at least I was honest about it.” Veronica said.

“I was scared.” Betty said, wiping the fresh tears that were spilling over her cheeks with the back of her hand.

“Betty…” Kevin said, concern written all over his face.

“I’m sorry you guys, it wasn’t intentional I promise. Just something I was trying to forget.” Betty said.

Both Kevin and Veronica nodded.

“So what now?” Veronica asked. “How are you going to handle Cheryl?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just going to ignore it. All that picture shows is that I used to be a cheerleader at my old school and my sister- nothing else.”

The three of them stood. Betty took a deep breath and dabbed the smudged mascara under her eyes. Betty felt her phone go off in her pocket, it was a message from Jughead.

_I just saw Cheryl’s post… where are you?_

To be continued…


	17. 6 Weeks

Jughead walked through the front door of his house he ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed thinking about the day’s events especially what Cheryl posted on the internet about Betty. Jughead knew that Betty’s sister had died, Betty had told him that much. But Betty never mentioned that she had been popular, had she? Jughead thought back to their first date when they were in the alleyway and Betty showed Jughead her palms.

_I wasn’t always this way. But when my sister died, I was so overcome with grief and this horrible pressure to be the person I used to be._

Jughead chewed on his lower lip. No, she definitely had not shared that with him. It’s not like Betty kept things from him, Jughead felt like Betty told him everything, trusted him with everything. So why did she keep this detail from him? Jughead couldn’t quite put his finger on why this was bothering him so much. Jughead went to his room and changed. He was going to go over to Betty’s so he could check on her. Secret or not, what Cheryl did was messed up. Jughead was curious how Cheryl even got that photo. He knew that Betty had previously gone to school somewhere else in New York but she never told him where. So how was Cheryl capable of finding a yearbook photo?

Jughead pulled his laces tight and then opened his door to walk downstairs. When he walked out of his bedroom Jughead practically collided with JB.

“Geez JB!” Jughead said, putting his hands on his sister’s shoulders to steady her.

“Sorry Jug. I was just coming to talk to you.” JB said.

“Can it wait? I need to go see Betty after that crap Cheryl posted today.” Jughead said walking past JB.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk you about.” JB said quietly.

The tone in JB’s voice made Jughead stop and turn around.

“What is it?” Jughead said.

JB went to open her mouth but before she could speak their Mom was calling for them from the bottom of the stairs.

“Jug? JB? Can you come downstairs?”

JB looked at Jughead. “That can’t be good.”

Jughead shrugged but then turned back around to go down the stairs. JB and Jughead walked into the family room where their mother was sitting on the couch.

“Hey you two… come in sit down for me.” Gladys said.

An icy feeling gripped Jughead’s stomach. His mother had never asked them to sit down.

Jughead sat down in an old recliner chair and JB sat on the couch by their mother.

“What’s going on Mom?” Jughead asked.

Gladys took a deep breath. “Your father isn’t coming home.”

Jughead’s heart began to race.

“What are you talking about Mom? What do you mean Dad isn’t coming home?” JB asked.

Gladys wrung her hands. Jughead looked his Mom over, why hadn’t he noticed before how tired she looked? There were purple bags under her eyes and her eyes were puffy like she been crying.

Jughead leaned over and put his hand on her. “Mom?”

Gladys cleared her throat. “Sorry. This is just so hard to tell the two of you. You both have been working so hard to keep it together and keeping up with school. I have been debating on when to tell you this.”

Jughead’s mind was racing- what was going on?

“Your father got out of rehab about a month ago and when he got out, he said he needed some space. I figured your Dad just had a lot on his mind and he’d come around in two weeks or so. But then he called me last week to tell me that he wasn’t coming back. That he was sorry about everything that happened but he just couldn’t come back home.”

JB started to cry. “Dad LEFT us? After everything?”

Gladys pulled JB into her arms to comfort her. Jughead watched the scene of his mother and sister on the couch broken and sad. How could his Dad do this? Leave them like this? What was Jughead going to do now? He had been exhausted taking care of everything around the house plus everything going on at school. What was he going to do about college? Jughead couldn’t leave Riverdale now…

“Wait, Dad has been out of rehab for a month and you didn’t tell us?” Jughead said.

“I was waiting for the right moment.” Gladys said quietly.

“So all those times I asked you about Dad and you pushed me away- it was really because you were lying to me?”

“I didn’t lie to you Jughead. I was protecting you.”

Jughead thought this over in his mind. He wished his Mom had just told him or better yet let him talk to his Dad. Maybe there was something Jughead could have said to make him want to come back. Maybe his Mom didn’t want his Dad to come back. It would make sense after everything that happened.

“What did you say to him?” Jughead asked.

Gladys looked at him, pain in her eyes. “What do you mean Jughead?”

“Did you ask him to come back?”

“Of course I did Jughead. I want your father here with us but he’s across the country- there’s nothing I can do! He’s made up his mind.”

Rage surged through Jughead’s body. This was ridiculous. Absolutely crazy.

Jughead stood and went for the door. Gladys went after him.

“Jughead where are you going?!”

“For a walk.” Jughead said through gritted teeth.

Jughead took off, not looking over his shoulder. Jughead was afraid that if he saw his mother and sister crying on the porch he would never recover.

Betty was sitting on her couch listening to music, getting her thoughts down in her journal. The rest of the day at school had been awful. She felt like everyone’s eyes were on her. Why had people cared so much that she used to be popular? It wasn’t who she was anymore. Plus now people were questioning who the other girl was in the photo and for the people who speculated that that was Betty’s sister, they wondered where her sister was.

Betty groaned and rubbed her eyes. This was all getting to be too much.

Just then Betty heard a knock on her door. Betty checked her phone, Jughead was supposed to text her when he was on his way over. But there wasn’t a message.

Betty opened the front door and Jughead walked in. Betty noticed that he looked upset.

Betty closed the door and then followed him into the front room.

“Jug? What is it? Are you okay?”

Jughead walked into Betty’s family room. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to punch a wall and scream his lungs out. Jughead knew Betty wouldn’t judge him. He knew she could take this darkness that was bubbling up inside of him. Jughead wanted to tell her.

But all that came out was, “Why didn’t you tell me you used to be popular?”

Betty froze, this was what Jughead was upset about?

“What?” She asked, confused.

Jughead sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me you used to be popular at your old school? That you were just like the rest of us?”

Betty furrowed her brows, “Just like the rest of us? Jug what are you talking about?”

The anger that had been building up in Jughead’s chest started to spill over.

“You know, ever since you got to Riverdale you always walked around like you better than everyone. You judged Reggie and I and the rest of the football players so harshly and yet you used to be just like us. It used to bother me how brave you were- taking a stand and go up against Reggie but now I just feel like you’re a hypocrite.”

Betty’s heart started to race. Where was this coming from?  

“A hypocrite? I’m not a hypocrite Jughead. And for the record, the only reason why people have picked on me at school, including you I might add, is because I didn’t want to go on a date with Reggie. Reggie is the one who labeled me an “ugly loser”, Reggie is the one who started this.”

Jughead felt annoyance like a lightning bolt go straight through his body.

“Oh here we go blaming everything on Reggie again. God Betty take some responsibility!”

“Responsibility?! FOR WHAT?” Betty’s voice began to raise a few octaves. She didn’t understand. Why was Jughead so upset by this news?

“For what happens to you at school! You chose to be a loner, you chose to push Reggie every time he picked on Kevin, you chose-“

“You really expected me to just stand by while Reggie and the other players berated Kevin? They didn’t just call him names Jughead! They pushed him around and took his things and threatened him! That’s more than just schoolyard bullying. And why? Just because he’s _different_? Kevin Keller is better than any of us Jughead! Because despite people treating him like he’s a piece of shit he still is a good person.”  

“What are you saying? That I’m not a good person?” Jughead said.

“No that’s not what I’m saying Jughead!” Betty groaned putting her fingers into her hair. Why was Jughead acting like this?

Betty sighed, “Jughead what is this really about?”

Jughead froze. This was Betty’s gift. She could always look straight through him and call him out on his bullshit.

“Nothing! Don’t turn this around on me! We’re talking about you and how you lied to me.”

That stung a little.

“I didn’t lie to you Jughead! At least not on purpose anyway! I just wanted to forget my old life and move on.”

“Well you can’t Betty! That’s not how life works. You can’t just walk around and forget all your problems and pretend they don’t exist!”

Betty laughed at that one.

“Pretend they don’t exist? Jughead are you serious? You walked around every day having a problem with Reggie and all those guys you call your _friends_ and you have never once in your life done anything about it. THAT is pretending you don’t have any problems.”

Jughead cringed, Betty was definitely laying out all of his crap. It got under his skin.

“And what about our problem Betty?” Jughead said quietly.

Betty’s heart constricted, their relationship was a problem?

“What do you mean?”

“I mean us, Betty. Our relationship. How long are we going to walk around keeping this a secret?”

“I thought we agreed on coming out with it after graduation?” Betty said quietly.

Betty felt like her relationship with Jughead was falling apart in this exact moment and the worst part was she didn’t know why.

“You agreed! This was your idea!”

“Jughead we decided that together! I told you we could tell everyone whenever you wanted! Your mom and your sister know about us.”

“Yeah, but every time I wanted to say something you always found a reason to change my mind.”

Betty searched her mind, rewinding moments with Jughead. Betty knew she had been hesitant about telling people at school but that was because she was afraid of losing Jughead. But she never vocalized this… did she?

“Jughead I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know you were so unhappy.” Betty said quietly, turning away from him.

Jughead’s heart twisted. He wasn’t unhappy, Betty made him the happiest he ever felt. Jughead didn’t know why they were even having this argument. He was just so mad about what was going on his life, about everything he had absolutely no control over.

“Betty I-“ he began to say.

“I always knew we were on borrowed time.” Betty said, cutting him off.

“What?” Jughead said.

“You and me.” Betty said turning to face him. “C’mon Jughead, how long did we honestly think we could keep this up?”

Tears started to stream down Betty’s face. She loved Jughead so much and here he was looking at her like he was disgusted with her because she had lied.

“What- what are you saying?” Jughead said.

“Maybe we should just call it quits now. You clearly have a problem with my past and I’ve caused so many problems for you already.”

Betty was trying so hard not to burst into full on sobs. This was the day she was terrified of- the day she would lose Jughead. He had so much on his plate already, Betty knew deep down it was the right thing to do.

“Betty no- that’s not what I-“

Betty walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

“It’s ok Jughead. You’re off the hook. We’ll just part ways and keep ignoring each other at school.”

Jughead was so exhausted. He couldn’t fight anymore if he wanted to. Jughead loved Betty, with all his heart. But if this what she wanted… maybe it was the right thing do.

“Is that what you really want?” Jughead said, his voice getting caught in his throat.

_Please, Betty, I’m sorry. Don’t say this is what you want. I love you. Give me a second chance._

Betty turned away from him. She couldn’t look at Jughead without her heart breaking.

_NO Jughead! This isn’t what I want. I love you! Give me a chance to fix this, please!_

“I think that’s what’s best.” Betty said quietly.

_No this is not what I want._

“Ok. I guess I should go then.” Jughead replied.

_No. Please don’t go, I can’t live without you._

“Ok.”

Jughead walked towards the front door, taking one last look at Betty mentally pleading with her to say she changed her mind. Beg him to stay.

But Betty didn’t say anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I think if I had to put a title on this chapter, I would title it "The Self-destruct button". These two kids are suffering! Normally, Jughead self-implodes and sends things spiraling out of control but then I wondered, "What is Betty self-imploded too?" I know have been writing a lot of drama for these two- there WILL be a happy ending. But for now, they need time to work things out. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	18. 5 Weeks

 Betty sat in the Blue and Gold office chewing on the end of her pen. School had ended about an hour ago but ever since she and Jughead broke up her house felt empty. The silence in the house was so overwhelming to the point where it sounded loud and some nights all Betty wanted to do was scream into the void.

Betty sighed.

The morning after Jughead and her broke up, she instantly regretted it. Betty had raced to school in hopes that she would be able to get Jughead alone so that they could talk. She would even ask JB if she had to. Betty had been so stupid- why didn’t she fight for Jughead? What Jughead had said to her the night before had been incredibly hurtful but Betty knew deep down that something else was going on. Jughead was just using her as a punching bag and she let him. But when Betty rounded the corner she saw Jughead and Cheryl sitting close together on the couch in the student lounge. Betty had gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as vice-like grip went around her heart. Tears immediately flooded down her cheeks as jealousy and sadness washed over her. Cheryl was smiling at Jughead and playing with the buttons on his letterman jacket and Betty could hear Jughead laughing. She couldn’t watch anymore, she quickly turned around and went in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

Betty had been overall shocked at how quickly (less than 24 hours) Jughead had moved on. Betty knew that this was always a risk with dating Jughead. It was something that she had thought deeply about before when they first started talking. But for once, Betty listened to her heart instead of her head and fell madly in love with him. Now he was gone. Betty guessed that was always going to be the risk with giving someone your heart. You gave them the power to take it with them and completely destroy you in the process. Although, Betty never got the chance to tell Jughead that she loved him but she was glad now that she never did. It would be worse Betty thought if she had told him how she truly felt.

Betty put her head in her hands and attempted to take a deep steadying breath as tears stung the back of her eyes. Betty’s heart ached and she was so so tired. Idly, Betty wondered what was worse- grieving over someone who had died or grieving over losing someone who was still alive. Betty wished so terribly that she could turn back the clock. She would have tried to calm Jughead down or asked how she could fix things. Anything but letting him walk out her door and out of her life. Betty had been wondering all week how differently things would have gone.

Betty remembered thinking this way right after Polly had died. Grief did that you, she supposed. It made you wish for a life that wasn’t yours, it made you dream. But with wishes and dreams comes hope and that hope alone could make or break a person.

Betty couldn’t hold it in anymore. She put her head down on the desk as she quietly sobbed.

Jughead laid on his bed at home, his headphones in as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He had turned the volume up so loud that it almost hurt his ears but the volume of the music was almost healing. When he got home from Betty’s last week he had gone straight up to his room and laid down in the darkness. JB had come in and Jughead rolled over his back to his sister.

“Jug? Are you ok?” JB asked.

“No.” Jughead whispered, tears streaming down his face.

JB had taken the hint and left his room closing the door behind her. Jughead squeezed his eyes shut as the tears flowed down his cheeks soaking his pillow.

It had been almost been a week since he and Betty broke up. It was the longest week of his life. Jughead felt his chest squeeze and he closed his eyes. He missed her, Jughead missed Betty so much. She had been the light of his life these past two months. His ray of sunshine on his eternal cloudy day. Now that Betty was gone Jughead couldn’t quiet the thoughts in his head and that familiar anxiety from feeling like he couldn’t breathe returned. Jughead tried to close his eyes and think of a happy moment between him and Betty in hopes that would calm down.

Jughead thought about a moment a few weeks ago where he almost told Betty that he loved her.

The two of them had been sitting in Betty’s kitchen working on a newspaper article for the Blue and Gold. It was on the senior's upcoming exit from Riverdale High with a high light on some of the college’s student had been accepted into. Jughead was busily typing away when he caught Betty looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. Jughead had turned his head to look at her and Betty quickly looked back down at what she was working on, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Jughead smiled. He thought the moments Betty was shy was so cute. Jughead thought about how sitting her with Betty at her kitchen table doing work had become so familiar, had become what was comfortable. He loved her so much and in such a short amount of time.  

“Betty?” He had asked quietly.

When Betty looked up to meet his eyes, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

They pulled away from each other slowly, giving each other more shy smiles. Jughead felt like his chest was going to explode and he was going to tell Betty right then and there. But he stopped. Jughead had always imagined planning something special when he was going to tell Betty he loved her. Take her out for dinner or something or for a walk along Sweetwater River.

Jughead realized now that it didn’t have to be a special moment because that’s not what love was. Sure grand gestures were nice but in the grand scheme of things that wasn’t what love was about. Sitting with Betty in her kitchen, feeling cherished and loved by her. Having someone in your life that made you believe that home was no longer a place but a person. That was love.

Jughead guessed now that it was probably better at this point that he hadn’t told her that he loved her. It would be too painful now if Betty knew how he truly felt about her and she didn’t stop him from walking about of her house and out of her life.

Jughead’s chest squeezed again and he opened his eyes. Why did love have to be so freaking painful?

Jughead heard a knock at the door. He sighed in response. Jughead really didn’t want any visitors. Jughead chose not to answer but after a few moments, Archie walked into his bedroom door.

“Hey Jug.” Archie said.

Jughead took his headphones out and sat up on the bed. Archie took the chair by Jughead’s desk and brought it close to the bed. Archie sat down and then propped his feet up on the edge of Jughead’s bed.

“What’s up Arch?” Jughead asked quietly.

“I came to check on you. Your mom said that you have been pretty out of it this week and I have also noticed it at school.”

A small amount of annoyance flared in his chest. Why was his Mom talking to Archie?

“Yeah well, I’m fine.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Archie’s mouth.

“Bro, I’ve known you since diapers. You really think I can’t tell when you’re lying?”

Jughead sighed. “Arch, look, I appreciate you coming to see me but I really don’t want to talk about this.”

Archie nodded, “Ok. I understand.”

Jughead thought Archie was going to take that as his cue to leave. But instead, he leaned further back into the chair and took his cellphone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked.

“I’m going to sit here and wait until you are ready to talk about it.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. He really didn’t have the energy to fight with Archie about this or anything for that matter. Jughead put his headphones back in and laid back down on his bed, returning to his memories of Betty.

After about an hour had passed and Archie was still sitting next to Jughead’s bed. Jughead was surprised that Archie had sat so quietly and not bothered him. Maybe he really did care.

Jughead sighed and said, “Do you really want to know?”

Archie looked up from his phone, “Of course, Jughead. You can tell me anything.”

“Ok, but you have to promise not to get mad and you can’t tell anyone.”

Archie rolled his eyes. “C'mon Jug. First off all, never in my life have I shared one of your secrets and two- why would I be mad?”

Jughead took a deep breath, “Because I was dating Betty Cooper for about 2 months and I was keeping it from you.”

Jughead had said it so quickly in fear that he would never get it out.

Archie sat up. “Wait a second. You were dating Betty? When?”

“We started hanging out a few days after Reggie spray painted her locker. I had intended to only to go over to her house once, just to see if she was ok. I ended up going back the next day and about two weeks after that I asked Betty to be my girlfriend.”

Archie’s eyebrows raised. “Wow bro, I had no idea! But wait- you said ‘I was dating Betty Cooper’. What happened?”

Jughead sat up to face his friend, running his finger through his hair.

“I self-imploded Archie.”

“Uh- I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know if I can even explain it myself. Cheryl had posted that photo of Betty and it came out that she used to be popular. It didn’t really bother me that Betty used to be popular but for whatever reason, it had bothered me that she had kept it from me. I came home from school that day to find out that my Dad walked out on us. I was so angry and I went to Betty’s and we got into a fight. That was it.” Jughead said, his last few words trailing off.

Archie stared at Jughead for a few moments.

“Shit Jughead. I had no idea any of this was going on. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Arch, Betty and I had planned to go public with our relationship after graduation. But I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

Jughead looked down at his fingers.

“Are you still into her?” Archie asked curiously.

Jughead paused for a moment and then took a deep breath. He had to get this off his chest- Jughead had to tell someone how he felt before his chest combust.

“Yeah Arch I am. I love her. I love Betty Cooper and I don’t know how to get her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> There's this poem by Beau Taplin that talks about the hours of 12am and 6am either making you feel like you're on top of the world or under it. I guess I'm on top of it LOL It's about 4am and I finished my graduate school midterm over an hour ago. Unlike a sane person who has to get up for work in an hour and a half and would go to bed- I wrote this chapter!   
> Long story short- I apologize for any typos! My eyes are going a little crossed eyed but I think I edited everything! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Special shout out to those of you who have been leaving comments :) They mean more than you know!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	19. 4 Weeks

Jughead kicked a small stone as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. He was walking to school with Archie and JB. Even though it was the end of May, it was still pretty cool in the mornings. It had been just under a week since Jughead told Archie about being in love with Betty Cooper. Ever since then Archie was like an excited puppy. One he couldn’t stop teasing Jughead for being in love and two Archie kept suggesting ways to get Betty back.

“What if you got one of those old boom boxes and then stood outside her window playing a romantic song like in that one movie?” Archie said.

Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed throwing a sideways glance at JB. JB was looking at the ground, both of her hands holding her backpack straps. Jughead wondered what was going on with her. He knew the news about their Dad wasn’t good but Jughead had this nagging feeling that it was about more than that.

Turning his attention back to Archie he said, “Eh I don’t think so Arch.”

The truth was Jughead felt shame. He had been out of line when he argued with Betty that day, an argument he started. Jughead wished he just told Betty about his Dad instead of picking a fight with her. Who cared if Betty used to be popular? The person she was now, the Betty he knew- was beautiful.

Archie sighed in defeat.

“You need to do something man. The longer you wait the bigger the chance she thinks you’re no longer interested.”

Anxiety stirred up in the pit of Jughead’s stomach. “I know that Arch. I just don’t know what to say. ‘Hey Betty, sorry I was complete dick to you, I love you please take me back?’”

“Well, it would be a start…” Archie said.

Jughead breathed in deeply and then exhaled. If only it were that easy.

“Hey- do you want me to say something to Ronnie?”

“No! Arch don’t do that. If Betty wants Veronica to know I want it to be on her terms.”

Archie nodded.

The three of them continued walking towards school.

After a few moments, Archie said, “I still can’t believe Jughead’s in love.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and chuckled, shoving his friend in the shoulder.

“Shut up Arch! Give it a rest.”

"Ok! Ok!" Archie said laughing, holding his hands up in defense.

As they neared the school, Archie saw some of the other football players and picked up a light jog to go meet them. Jughead looked at JB again who was still walking next to him. He nudged her gently in the shoulder.

“Hey, are you ok?”

JB looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah Jug, I’m good. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

JB looked Jughead in the eye and after a moment her stare went back to the ground, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“No.” she answered.

Jughead looked at his sister a little longer. Normally, he would just take her at her word but for whatever reason Jughead couldn’t let it go that there was more going on.

Before he could much more thought into it, Archie was calling to him.

Betty was mindlessly doodling in her journal. Normally, journalism was her favorite class but ever since she and Jughead broke up Betty lost interest. Also, since Jughead was in that class as well she had to sit in 50 minutes actively trying not to look at Jughead or even think about him. Betty would always make sure she was the last one to arrive to class and the first to run out the door.

Betty missed Jughead so much. She missed his lips on hers, she missed his strong arms around her and she also just missed talking to him. Jughead had taken over her life so quickly that she could feel him in her bones now and it only made her heart ache more.

A stray tear fell out of the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. Betty looked up to see if anyone had seen, including Kevin. Betty’s eyes locked right with Jughead’s.

 _Crap._ Betty thought to herself, had Jughead just seen that? And why was he looking at her?

Betty lowered her eyes again to her journal feeling Jughead’s eyes on her now more than ever. Why was he doing this? Couldn’t Jughead just leave her alone to suffer in peace?

Betty sighed, continuing to trace a heart deep into one of the pages of her notebook in a vain attempt to get lost in her thoughts again.

_Betty sat on the bench in front of her bedroom window. It was Saturday and it had been raining all morning. Jughead had spent the night, telling his mom he was spending the night at Archie’s. He was still fast asleep and Betty sighed contently listening to his steady breathing. Waking up in Jughead’s arms was the best feeling in the world._

_Betty had moved to the window when she heard it was raining. In the past, Betty hated when it rained it always used to make her grumpy. Polly would always tease her about it as soon as the first water droplet fell from the sky. “Oh watch out, grumpy Betty is going to make an appearance soon.” It used to annoy Betty but these days she would give anything to be teased by Polly again._

_Now the sound of rain’s soft patter on the roof of the house had been comforting._

_“Betty?”_

_Betty turned to see Jughead looking at her. How long had he been watching her?_

_Betty smiled, “Hey sleepy head.”_

_Jughead gave her a boyish grin._

_“Come back to bed.” He said._

_Betty immediately obeyed and got up and crawled back under the covers with him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Betty rested her head on his shoulder, admiring how easily they fit together like a perfectly matched puzzle piece._

_Jughead ran his thumb up and down her arm._

_“What were you thinking about?” Jughead asked quietly._

_“What?” Betty asked._

_“You looked so deep in thought and… a little sad. I was just curious what you were thinking about.” Jughead said._

_Betty couldn’t help but smile at how well he already knew her._

_“I was thinking about Polly. She always used to tease me about the rain.”_

_Jughead smirked, “Really? How come?”_

_“I don’t know. Ever since I was little rain made me grumpy. But now I find it peaceful.” Betty answered._

_After a beat, Jughead asked, “Do you miss her?”_

_“All the time.” Betty said, her heart twisting painfully._

_Jughead tightened his hold on her._

_“You can tell me you know… when you miss her.”_

_Betty nodded. “You don’t have to take care of me Jug. I’ll be ok.”_

_“I know that. But I want to take your pain away Betty… or at least ease it a little.” Jughead said._

_Betty leaned up on her arm so she could look at him._

_“You do Jug. More than you know.”_

_Betty leaned in and kissed Jughead. Jughead smiled at her and it almost took her breath away as her heart swelled with happiness._

_“You know Betty there are some advantages to having sleepovers.” Jughead said._

_Betty raised one eyebrow, “Or really Mr. Jones? And what, dare I ask, might that be?”_

_Jughead smirked at Betty and without warning pushed her down into the mattress. He had pinned her arms above her head as he started to kiss her neck._

_Betty burst into a fit of giggles. “Jughead!”_

_“I love that sound.” Jughead said continuing to work his way down her neck._

“Betty!” Kevin said, breaking Betty out of her thoughts.

A blush crept into Betty's cheeks. Betty snapped her attention to Kevin who standing by the classroom door. The period was over and Betty’s classmates were shuffling out of the room. Betty looked out of the corner of her eye, Jughead was still in his seat looking at her.

 _Damnit._ Betty said to herself. She quickly began to pack her things.

Jughead couldn’t help it, he had been watching Betty all period long. He just couldn’t look away. Jughead had noticed a single tear fall down Betty’s cheek and his heart twisted. He hated that he had done this to them and he hated it even more that he was the reason for that tear on Betty’s cheek. What had been more concerning is that Betty seemed so lost in thought to the point where she didn’t even move when the bell rang. Jughead was hoping everyone would leave and he couldn’t get a private moment with her. But of course, Kevin was calling for her from the doorway.

Betty had stood from her desk and Jughead stood at the same time. Jughead looked and saw Kevin out in the hall talking to someone. He took this as his opportunity.

Jughead step in Betty’s way as she tried to leave the classroom.

Betty looked up at Jughead, pain clear on her face. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.

Jughead cleared his throat, “I miss you.”

Betty’s eyes widened a little, she could not believe what Jughead just said. Her heart pounding in her chest.

“I miss you too.” Betty whispered.

Jughead gave Betty a soft smile. He lifted his hand so that he could touch her cheek but before Jughead could make contact Kevin interrupted.

“Betty c’mon let’s go!” Kevin snapped, clearly annoyed.

Betty looked Jughead in the eye one more time before she walked past him and followed Kevin out the door.

Jughead stood in the empty classroom and watched Betty leave. Jughead let out a breath he had no idea he’d been holding.

Betty missed him Jughead thought to himself. Well, that was a start for sure.

Jughead left the classroom and started to walk towards his next class. He was definitely late since the hallways were empty but it had been worth it.

He rounded the corner and saw Reggie and Cheryl standing in front of Kevin’s locker. This could not be good.

Cheryl and Reggie saw Jughead walking down the hall.

“Hey Jug!” Reggie said clapping Jughead on the back.

“Hey” Jughead said wearily as he eyed a can of spray paint in Reggie’s hand. “What are you two up to?”

“Oh we’re going to spray ‘loser’ on Keller’s locker.” Cheryl said sweetly.

“Yeah do you want to help us?” Reggie asked.

“No.” Jughead said. “I don’t want any part in it.”

Before Reggie and Cheryl could protest Jughead he turned to walk away from them.

“Hey Jug, sorry to hear about your Dad.” Reggie said.

Jughead froze in his tracks. “What?”

“Yeah. About him being in rehab and leaving you and your Mom and sister. That must suck.” Reggie said nonchalantly.

“How do you know about that?” Jughead asked, trying to curb the anger in his voice.

Cheryl and Reggie looked at each other.

“We heard Betty and Kevin talking about it in the student lounge. Although, we are quite curious how they knew about it.”

All the air left Jughead’s lungs. Anger surged through him. How could Betty betray his trust like that? Jughead knew Betty was probably upset about the fact that they had broken up- but to spread his family business around like that? Especially after how much he trusted her was a low blow.

Jughead was so mad. He felt so stupid. How could he love someone who had been so careless about something that Betty knew was so important to him? He walked up to Reggie and took the spray can out of his hand.

“Give me that.” Jughead said.

Reggie and Cheryl smirked at each other as Jughead took the can and looked at Kevin’s locker.

Without another thought, Jughead spray painted “Ugly Loser” in large red blotchy letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> What do we think? Did Betty really tell Kevin about Jughead's Dad? Or are Cheryl and Reggie just stirring up drama? How will Betty react when she finds out that Jughead is the one who vandalized Kevin's locker?
> 
> You'll definitely find out for sure in the next chapter ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Keep those kudos coming!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	20. 4 Weeks

Jughead stared wide eyed as the red paint dripped down Kevin’s locker. All the blood drained out of his face as rush of anxiety coursed through him.

_Shit._ Jughead said to himself. What the hell did he just do?

Ok yeah, he was pissed. Really pissed. But in retrospect he could’ve just went and screamed at Betty. Not vandalized Kevin’s locker. Considering Kevin was Betty’s best friend this, he knew deep down, did not bode well for him at all.

Jughead took a deep steadying breath. He tried to think this through. Ok, yes what he just did was wrong but what Betty did was worse. However, what Betty didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. She would see this and assume that it was Reggie and Cheryl and his name would probably be left out of it.

Jughead handed the can back to Reggie. Cheryl and Reggie smiled each other and then at Jughead. Jughead was going to walk away saying nothing at all, again another thing to feel shameful about hanging over his head.

Out of nowhere he said, “Hey Cheryl, did you ever consider who that other girl was in that picture you posted?”

Cheryl’s smile faded and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

“No, it’s not like it matters Jughead. It was at Betty’s old school.” Cheryl said.

“It does matter Cheryl. That girl in the photo was Betty’s sister who died in a terrible car accident 6 months ago. As someone who lost their sibling, you should be ashamed of yourself for opening that can of worms for Betty.” Jughead said coldly.

Cheryl’s lips turned into a frown. “I didn’t know, Jughead.”

“Yeah well, maybe next time you should think it through instead of just gaining the satisfaction of torturing someone else for the fun of it.”

Tears welled up in Cheryl’s eyes as she turned on her heels and walked off.

“You know Jughead,” Reggie said crossing his arms. “You’re one to talk.”

Jughead looked at Reggie, rage boiling up inside of him. But now wasn’t the time to duke things out with Reggie. He needed to get away from Kevin’s locker.

Jughead glared at Reggie, “Yeah. I know.”

Jughead turned and walked away.

Betty’s mind was spinning and she hadn’t been able to calm her heart rate. Jughead said that he missed her. If Kevin hadn’t interrupted them, who knows what would’ve happened. Betty could barely concentrate in her class but as soon as class was over she was going to find Jughead and find out what would have happened if he had a chance to finish what he wanted to say.

For the first time in a long time, a smile pulled at Betty’s lips.

The bell rang and Betty collected her things and met Kevin out in the hallway. They were going to walk down to the cafeteria after stopping at the Blue and Gold office. Before they could get there, Veronica came running up to them.

The look of alarm on Veronica’s face instantly worried Betty.

“V what is it?” Betty asked.

“Kev- you have to come. Your locker it’s been-“ Veronica’s voice trailed off. Like she was afraid to say it out loud.

“It’s been what?” Kevin asked.

“Vandalized.” Veronica said.

Betty and Kevin looked at each other and they took off at a run to his locker. All the breath whooshed out of Betty’s lungs like a ton of bricks hit her chest. The group of students gathered around Kevin’s locker looked all too familiar to Betty.

“Oh my god.” Betty said.

The three of them walked up to Kevin’s locker. Kevin’s hand flew up to his mouth as he walked closer to his locker looking over the “Ugly Loser” spray painted on to it.

Anger rushed through Betty’s veins like hot fire. There was only one person at Riverdale High that coined the term the name “Ugly Loser”. Reggie Mantle.

Betty’s fingers curled into her palms as she made fists with her hands.

Kevin spun around to look at everyone that was currently laughing and pointing. Betty followed Kevin’s line of vision to someone who was taking a picture of his locker.

Betty let out a gasp when Kevin went up to the kid and slapped the phone out of his hand. The cell phone clattering to the floor. The kid immediately became angry and grabbed Kevin by his shirt and shoved him against the lockers.

“What the fuck is your problem Keller?” The kid yelled through gritted teeth.

Kevin glared at him, he was breathing hard. Then Kevin grabbed the kid’s shirts and shoved back, sending the kid across the hallway.

“No! What the fuck is YOUR problem! What? Do you want a show from me? Maybe get me crying on camera so you and your buddies can laugh about it later? SCREW YOU. And screw all of you-“ Kevin pointed to everyone standing around his locker. “Screw all of you that have stood by and let this bullshit continue. But wait I forgot, because it’s not your locker that makes it ok right?”

Betty stood with Veronica in shock. She had never seen an outburst like this from Kevin, although it was 100% justified.

Kevin shook his head. “Forget this shit I am out of here.”

Kevin brushed past Betty and Veronica, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Betty watched as he punched in a number and held it to his ear as he walked away from them. “Hey- yeah it’s me. Can you please come get me? You would not believe what just happened to me at school.”

The rest of the day seemed to pass in slow motion. When the final bell rang Betty walked to her locker which was right near Kevin’s. Luckily, a janitor started to work on washing the spray paint off the locker. Betty sighed, knowing full well that just a simple washing wouldn’t get the paint all the way off. Betty was supposed to meet Veronica out at her car so that Veronica could give her a ride home. But before Betty could open her locker she heard laughing coming from behind her. Turning she saw Reggie Mantle and some of the other Bulldogs laughing at Jughead’s locker. Rage blinded Betty as she stormed over to Reggie and shoved him in the shoulders. She refused to be afraid of Reggie any longer.

“What the hell Cooper!” Reggie said as he regained his balance.

“What is your problem, Reggie! When is it ever going to be enough for you!”

“What are you talking about?” Reggie asked.

“Don’t play dumb Mantle! I know you’re the one responsible for Kevin’s locker.”

Reggie crossed his arms and started to chuckle. He smirked at Betty.

“What?” Betty asked exasperated.

“Now Betty, as much as I would love to take credit but you boy Kevin’s locker? Jughead Jones did that, not me.”

All the blood drained out of Betty’s face. “You’re lying.”

“Nope. Ask him, I dare you.” Reggie said smugly.

Betty was speechless. She just turned to walk away.

“Hey Betty- sorry to hear about your sister.” Reggie said, calling after her.

All the hair on Betty’s body stood to attention. “What did you just say?”

“Yeah, Jughead told me about her after he spray painted Keller’s locker. Although, I’m curious how he knew anything about it.” Reggie shrugged. “Oh well.”

Reggie walked away with the other jocks leaving Betty in the middle of the hallway.

Betty let out a shaky breath. Jughead told Reggie about her sister? Why would he do that?

A chill went down Betty’s spine. The paint had still been wet when Kevin found his locker vandalized. That meant that Jughead must have been messing with her earlier in the day when he said he missed her. Betty knew Jughead was probably hurt over their breakup but to be so cruel like this? There was no excuse for that crap, and Betty intended on telling Jughead just that.

With rage fueling her motivation, Betty got what she needed out of her locker and then met Veronica out in the school parking lot.

“Hey Veronica, can you actually drop me somewhere else? I need to make a quick stop before I go home.”

Veronica gave Betty a quizzical look, “Sure Betty.”

Betty took a deep steadying breath as she flattened her hands on her thighs. Betty tried to think about what she was going to say to Jughead.

Jughead stood on his front lawn throwing the football back and forth with Archie. Jughead hadn’t said much since they left school. Although, Archie seemed hesitant about leaving Jughead alone these days.

“Any progress on the Betty situation?” Archie asked.

Jughead sighed heavily. “Nope. No progress. I’m not even sure if I want there to be progress at this point.”

Archie furrowed his brow. “What does that even mean?”

Jughead threw the football and Archie caught it. Before Jughead could even answer, Archie said, “What’s Ronnie doing here?”

Jughead turned to see Veronica pulling in front of his house with a familiar blonde sitting in the passenger seat.

“Oh crap. This cannot be good.” Jughead swore to himself.

Betty got out of the car and slammed the door shut and stormed right up to Jughead and slapped him straight across the face.

Jughead put his hand up to his cheek, stepping back in complete shock.

“Betty what the hell?!” Jughead yelled.

“HOW COULD YOU?” Betty screamed at him.

Jughead looked at Betty wide-eyed, he guessed someone told her that he was the one who spray painted Kevin’s locker. Then Jughead remembered the reason why he spray painted Kevin’s locker in the first place.

Jughead took a step towards Betty and set his jaw.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Jughead said arrogantly.

Betty’s eyes widen as her mouth popped open in a shocked expression. Veronica got out of the car and stood behind Betty, she eyed Archie wearily. Archie just shrugged.

“What are you talking about?” Betty asked.

“I know you told Kevin about my Dad going to rehab and leaving my sister, Mom, and I. Reggie and Cheryl told me that they heard you talking about me in the student lounge.”

Betty was floored. “Are you serious? I didn’t tell Kevin anything!”

Jughead scoffed. “Yeah right. Don’t lie Betty that’s just a low blow.”

Betty bit her bottom lip. “Ok well while we’re talking about things that shouldn’t be repeated- why in the world would you tell Reggie about my sister?”

Annoyance bloomed in Jughead’s chest as he rolled his eyes.

“I was calling Cheryl out for posting that picture of Polly. I was standing up for you!”

Betty laughed. “Yeah ok, sure. Let’s call it that. The whole time we were together you never once felt compelled to stand up for me! Even after Reggie left me marked and bruised. Nope! The next day you were walking the halls with him like nothing happened!”

Jughead cringed at that one, he knew that was going to come back and bite him.

“Don’t twist this and turn everything on me! You should’ve never said anything to Kevin about my Dad! That wasn’t your business to tell!”

Now it was Betty’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Jughead I just told you I didn’t say anything!” Betty screamed at him.

“I don’t believe you!” Jughead screamed back.

The two of them stared at each other, both of them breathing hard from their arguing. Betty was running things through her mind, she couldn’t believe that Jughead didn’t believe her. Then it hit her.

“Wait a second…” Betty whispered.

Jughead narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You’re Dad left you guys?” Betty said quietly, her voice softening.

“You knew this Betty!” Jughead snapped.

“No, I didn’t Jug. You never told me any of that.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead inhaled sharply as he realized Betty was right. He planned to tell her the day they broke up. Jughead looked down chewing his bottom lip.

“You were the only one who knew about my Dad, Betty. Who else could have said something to Reggie and Cheryl?” Jughead asked.

Betty opened her mouth to answer but before she could a voice came from behind her.

“I told them.”

Betty and Jughead turned around to see JB on the porch.

Jughead’s heart started to pound. “What did you just say?”

JB swallowed and walked towards them.

“It was me. I was the one who told Reggie and I assume he told Cheryl.”

Jughead tried to rein in his temper. “JB why would you do that?”

JB looked like she was going to cry.

“I was in the library one day a few weeks ago and I was crying. I never told you or Mom this Jug but I knew Dad wasn’t coming back before Mom sat us down. I heard them on the phone… I heard Mom begging Dad to come home. Reggie saw me the next day and he asked if I was ok and I thought he was your friend so I just… told him. Then Reggie saw Betty and made some snide remark and I told him that you’re actually really awesome and had been through a lot more than people realized. And he started probing me with questions.”

“JB!” Jughead snapped, running his fingers through his hair. It was all starting to make sense now. How Cheryl knew about Betty and how Reggie knew so much information. Why hadn’t Jughead seen the coincidences?

“I’m sorry Jug! I was just so upset and Reggie was there to talk to and I just… I just let it all out. I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Tears started streaming down JB’s face.

“Don’t blame this on JB, Jughead.” Betty said quietly.

“Are you kidding me, Betty! If JB hadn’t opened her mouth you know how much pain we could’ve avoided?”

JB turned to Betty, “Betty I am so sorry.”

Betty’s face softened, “JB its ok. This is your brother’s fault.”

“Excuse me?” Jughead was seething.

Betty’s face twisted as she started to cry. “Yeah, it’s your fault. How could you possibly think that I could do something like that? I thought you knew me better than that.” Betty whipped her tears away. “Clearly, I was wrong.”

Jughead swallowed hard, pushing his saliva past the ball that was now forming in his throat. Betty was right.

“Betty I-“

“No Jughead. You know, you had such a problem with me being popular at my old school but now you exactly why I wanted a different life when I moved here. Reggie and Cheryl aren’t your friends. Reggie took advantage of your little sister for information when she was upset and you walked right into it.”

Betty shook her head, she felt her heart breaking all over again.

“Betty I’m sorry…” Jughead whispered.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time Jug.” Betty walked towards Veronica car and got in. Veronica got in right after her.

“Betty! What the hell! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Jughead Jones??”

Betty started to sob. “Can you just please take me home V?”

Veronica nodded and drove off away from Jughead’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> First, shout out to Imaginary_Girl17 for their spot-on guess that JB was the one who leaked the information about Betty and Jughead! Second- WOOF! These two kids are going through so much heartbreak! What will Jughead do now that he's realized he's screwed up? Will Betty and Jughead be able to reconcile after this huge mess? Only time will tell! 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it! I have a very busy week ahead of me, so no promises when I will be able to update again but I am hoping soon! 
> 
> Keep those comments and kudos coming!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	21. 3 Weeks

The weekend passed incredibly slowly. All Jughead could think about was Betty and how she looked at him before she walked away.

_How could you possibly think that I could do something like that? I thought you knew me better than that._

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut.

She was right of course, Jughead did know Betty better than that and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he had ignored that simple fact. Jughead fell right into Reggie’s hands and let him pull one over on him. Even more than that- Jughead had blown everything out of proportion and escalated the situation beyond repair. Even Archie was shocked when he found out that Jughead had spray painted Kevin’s locker.

Jughead groaned the anxiety he felt from his mistake was building up. He felt a heavy weight press on his chest as he struggled to breathe. Just then, he heard a knock at his bedroom door and his Mom walked in.

Gladys eyes went wide with shock when she saw Jughead struggling to breathe on his bed. She rushed him.

“Jughead easy. You need to calm down. Just breathe honey, try to breathe.”

Jughead focused on his mother’s words and leaned into her as she put an arm around him. After a little while, Jughead calmed down.

“Thanks, Mom.” Jughead said quietly.

“Your Dad used to get those when he was your age. I always knew how to calm him down.”

Jughead looked confused, “Get what?”

“Panic attacks…” His mother looked at him somberly.

“Oh.” Jughead said his eyebrows furrowing.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Gladys asked.

Jughead groaned and flopped back on his bed, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Ugh, Mom I screwed up. I screwed up big time.”

“Well, I gathered that much. You want to tell me how?”

“Not really Mom to be honest.” Jughead admitted.

“Does it have to do with Betty?” His mother asked.

Jughead sat up again, “Among other things. How’d you know?”

“She hasn’t been around and you’ve been home more.”

Jughead cringed at how obvious it was. He sighed heavily.

“She’s really upset with me, Mom and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know how to fix any of it, to be honest.”

“I wish I could tell you there was an answer honey. But to be truthful, you are the only one who can do something about it. There’s really no right answer to these sort of things, you just have to pick yourself up and dust yourself off and make it right.”

Jughead was silent, letting what his Mom was saying sink in.

“Thanks, Mom.” Jughead said eventually.

Gladys smiled at him and tenderly pushed his hair away from his face. Then she got off Jughead’s bed and headed for the door. She stood just before the threshold.

Then Gladys said, “Betty will forgive you Jughead. You just have to give her some time.”

“How do you know that?” Jughead asked sulkily.

“Because Betty loves you and we usually forgive the ones we love.”

Gladys gave Jughead a sad smile and then she left Jughead with his thoughts.

Jughead sat on his bed shocked by what his mother just said. Betty loved him?

All of the sudden Jughead knew exactly where to start cleaning up this mess he made and he jumped up grabbing his beanie (instead of his letterman jacket) on his way out the door.

Betty pulled the covers over her head, refusing to face the day. The weekend had gone so slow since she confronted Jughead in front of his house. How fitting she thought that their relationship started and ended with some spray paint on a locker. It was almost comical how it came full circle.

Of course, once Veronica brought her home and Betty calmed down Veronica demanded answers. Betty told her everything, starting with their shared moment in the closet, to their first kiss and the fight that ended things between them. Betty was careful to leave out the details about Jughead’s Dad although, she wasn’t sure it mattered now.

_“Do you still have feelings for him?” Veronica asked quietly._

_Betty looked at her friend and sighed. Fresh tears sliding down her cheeks._

_“I love him Veronica.”_

It was true, Betty loved Jughead with all her heart. Betty was so broken when she met Jughead and even though she still had bad days, he had healed her somehow.

Jughead had screwed up and made a few mistakes. Ok, they were huge mistakes. But Betty felt like she and JB also played a part in this whole mess as well. Let’s not forget about Reggie and Cheryl. It was by no means an excuse for Jughead’s behavior but at the same time, it wasn’t all his fault.

The things that Jughead said when they broke up and the fact that he believed that she would betray his trust still stung. But Betty missed him and it was killing her to know if he felt the same way.

Betty rolled on to her back and stared at her bedroom ceiling. Betty honestly didn’t know if she could risk being hurt again. What if Betty told Jughead that she was in love with him but he didn’t feel the same way? Betty weighed her options as she wondered what would be worse- knowing or not knowing.

Betty sighed. She figured if Jughead wanted to fix things between them that he would be the one to initiate it.

There was one thing that Betty did want to fix though. She grabbed her phone and texted J.B. asked her to meet Betty at a coffee shop on Main Street. Betty bit her bottom lip as she waited anxiously for JB’s reply.

A few minutes later, JB replied agreeing to meet her. Betty smiled and then jumped out of bed to get showered and changed.

Jughead took a deep breath as he stepped on to Sheriff Keller’s property. He didn’t know if Kevin was even home or if Kevin would even agree to see him.

Before Jughead could make it to the steps. A guy with slicked back black hair, with blue eyes in a Serpents leather jacket, burst out of Kevin’s front door.

“What the FUCK are you doing here?”

Jughead froze, who the hell was this kid?

The guy didn’t stop, walking straight up to Jughead and cracking him straight in the jaw. Jughead was shocked by the contact and stumbled back and fell to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain radiated through his skull.

“Joaquin no!” Jughead heard Kevin tell behind them.

“You got some fucking nerve, showing up here Jones.”

Jughead squinted at Joaquin, how did he know Jughead’s name?

“Joaquin stop! We can’t always solve our problems with our fists.” Kevin huffed.

Jughead looked past Joaquin, and saw Kevin and Sheriff Keller standing behind him.

“Yeah, well, he deserved it.” Joaquin said, narrowing his eyes.

Kevin looked wearily at his Dad to Joaquin. This guy must have been Kevin’s boyfriend.

Jughead chuckled a little rubbing his jaw, “It’s ok Kev. he’s right I deserved it.”

Kevin went over to Jughead, slightly pushing Joaquin out of the way and offered Jughead a hand. Jughead looked up at Kevin in disbelief but then he took it and stood up.

“What are you doing here Jughead?” Kevin asked.

“I came to apologize to you.”

Sheriff Keller cleared his throat making all three boys look at him.

“Alright well, it sounds like you gentlemen have a few things to work out. Joaquin, you want some coffee?”

Jughead noticed an incredulous smile break across Kevin’s face.

Joaquin looked apprehensively at Kevin and then at Jughead and then back to Kevin.

“I’ll be ok Joaquin. You and Dad can watch us from the window.”

Joaquin glared at Jughead one more time and then turned to follow Sheriff Keller into the house. Sheriff Keller put an arm around Joaquin’s shoulders and then said, “That’s a mean right hook you got there. You think you could teach Kevin how to punch like that?”

Joaquin laughed and then they disappeared into the house.

Kevin turned back to Jughead and raised an eyebrow.

“You want to go sit down on that bench?” Kevin asked, indicating a bench off to the side.

“Yeah that’d be great.”

The two boys sat down. Jughead rubbed his palms over his pants trying to dry his sweaty hands.

“Ok, so I’m sure you know by now that I’m the one who spray painted your locker.” Jughead began.

Kevin nodded, “Clearly or my boyfriend wouldn’t have just punched you in the face.”

Jughead smiled at Kevin a little.

“Well I wanted to say how sorry I am Kevin and it doesn’t excuse my behavior but I was hoping you’d give me a chance to explain.”

Kevin’s brows furrowed together, “Sure, Jughead.”

Jughead took a deep breath. Starting with Christmas when he put his Dad through a glass table, to when his Dad went to rehab and ending with his Dad announcing he was never coming back.

Kevin’s eyes widened every once in a while like he couldn’t believe Jughead had such problems in his life.

Jughead ended his story with JB in the library and Reggie taking advantage of her vulnerability to get information out of her.

Kevin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Reggie is such an asshole. I can’t believe he preyed on your sister.”

“Well anyways, it’s absolutely no excuse for what I did to your locker and I plan to turn myself into the principal first thing in the morning.”

Kevin looked at Jughead then took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Honestly, Jughead don’t bother.” Kevin said.

“What?” Jughead said in disbelief.

Kevin smiled, “We have three weeks of school left. If you tell Weatherbee that you vandalized my locker and you won’t be able to participate in all the senior activities.”

“Wow Kevin- are you sure? I seriously don’t mind, I feel like I should.”

Kevin laughed as he stood. “I’m serious Jughead. You did me a favor by showing up on my lawn. My Dad just met Joaquin the other day and he hasn’t been “sure” of him. But after today I think things will be fine.”

Jughead scratched the back of his neck, “Oh ok. I uh… I’m glad I could help.”

Kevin nodded and then began to walk towards his house.

“Besides, if you got suspended from the senior activities who would take Betty to prom?” Kevin said.

Jughead’s mouth popped open. “You know?”

Kevin snorted. “Of course I know. You two need to be careful which classroom you go into to make out.”

Jughead stared at Kevin wide-eyed. “How long have you know?”

“Probably since the beginning.”

“And you don’t care?”

Kevin scoffed, “I wasn’t 100% thrilled that Betty fell for you, but I saw how much you made her happy so I let our differences go.”

Jughead nodded, “Thanks Kevin. I am truly sorry.”

Kevin held out his hand, “Let’s put this in the past Jughead. Friends?”

Jughead immediately took Kevin’s hand and shook it. “Friends.”

Betty waited for JB in the coffee shop. A hot latte warming her hands.

The bell above the door jingled and JB walked in looking around for Betty. Betty stood and waved and JB quickly walked over to her. Betty saw how upset JB was and opened her arms, pulling JB into a hug.

“Betty I’m so sorry.” JB breathed.

Betty squeezed JB a little tighter. “It’s ok.”

The two of them sat down opposite of each other.

“Listen JB, this is why I wanted to meet up. I want you to know that this isn’t your fault.” Betty said.

“But it is Betty. I should have never said anything to Reggie. I didn’t know he had it out so bad for you and Jughead.”

Betty shook her head, “JB Jughead and I were being dumb. We originally kept things a secret in part to protect you but then the exact opposite happened.

JB nodded. “I feel like I’m the reason you two broke up.”

“Aw JB no, we broke up before any of this. I think it was the day you two found out your Dad wasn’t coming back. Jughead picked a fight with me and I gave up on him too easily.”

“Are you two going to get back together?” JB asked.

Betty heart twisted a little. “I honestly don’t know. I need him to make the first move you know?”

JB nodded, “He really does love you, Betty. I hope Jughead will make things right with you soon.”

Betty froze. Jughead loved her?

“Yeah,” Betty said quietly. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I thought I'd start on the mending process for a few of these characters. Jughead and Betty still don't know where they stand but they will figure it out soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll update again soon. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	22. 3 Weeks

Betty stood by Kevin’s locker waiting for him to arrive from homeroom. Betty mindlessly was looking at her phone, flipping through old photos of her and Jughead. Betty sighed, trying to quell her aching chest.

Out of nowhere, she felt someone pull her ponytail. Betty looked up and watched Reggie walk by.

“Looking good Cooper.” Reggie said winking at her.

Betty felt a chill go over her skin as she held back a gag. What the hell was Reggie up to? He definitely had crossed the barrier where he touched her whenever he felt like it. Betty shuddered at the thought and tried to take comfort in the fact that there were only 3 weeks left of school. Betty tightened her ponytail to her head, she would just avoid Reggie for 3 weeks.

Betty felt annoyance at the very fact that she even had to think about something like that. She wished someone would shut Reggie down. In that moment, Betty wished she was still with Jughead because Jughead promised he would protect her.  

Betty paused. _Promises._

Betty had a brief flash back to when Reggie had left bruises on Betty’s arms.

_“Promise me that no matter how hard it may be, that we will always talk to each other.” Jughead said. “I don’t think I could repeat another week like this one.”_

But what about when Jughead found out that Betty was popular or when Jughead found out about his Dad? Why hadn’t he kept the same promise that he made her keep? Or when Jughead thought that Betty had told Kevin about his Dad- why hadn’t he believed her?

Betty had tried not to place all the blame on Jughead.

Betty’s thoughts were broken by the sound of Kevin’s laughter down the hall and when she looked up, she was shocked to see Kevin walking down the hall with Jughead and Archie. The three of them were engaged in animated conversation. It looked like Kevin was telling a story and Archie and Jughead were laughing.

Betty narrowed her eyes, Jughead was a fucking hypocrite.

Jughead laughed as Kevin retold the story of the weekend where Joaquin punched him in the face. He stopped quickly when he realized Betty was looking at him. Jughead’s heartbeat quickened as he saw her and briefly wondered if he should say something to her. Their inner circle knew about them now so what difference would it make?

Betty made eye contact with Jughead and it only made her anguish flare more. What about all the other promises they said to each other? Why didn’t those matter when everything was up against them?

Jughead didn’t know how to gauge Betty’s facial expression. Her pensive gave cut straight through him. Anxiety bloomed in his chest.

“Hey Betty,” Kevin said, opening his locker.

Archie and Jughead stood awkwardly as they waited for Kevin to get what he needed from his locker.

Archie cleared his throat, trying to break the tension.

“Hey so uh… my Dad is going out of town next week and I was thinking of throwing a party. You guys in?”

Jughead’s mouth felt dry, “Yeah Archie that sounds like a good time.”

Jughead was searching Betty’s eyes, why did she look like she hated him? What was she trying to tell him?

Betty returned to the present and pasted on a fake sweet smile and said, “Sure Archie sounds fun.” Betty looked at Jughead one more time, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Betty brushed past Jughead and Archie and it took everything in her power not to run, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jughead turned and watched as Betty quickly turned a corner. He assumed that she was heading to the Blue and Gold office. In that moment, Jughead regretted ever agreeing to keep his relationship with Betty a secret. Jughead wasn’t brave enough then, but he was brave enough now. He had Betty to thank for that.

Kevin looked at Jughead, “Aren’t you going to go after her?”

Jughead hesitated. Should he go after Betty? At this point, it was a fine line to walk and yes, the answer should have been easy. The truth was he loved Betty. Before Jughead met Betty, there was a certain emptiness that he felt when he walked around day to day. Betty had filled that space for him and Jughead wasn’t entirely sure if he go could back at this point.

But was it the best thing for Betty? Jughead had been awful to her and he wondered idly if he should let her go.

“Jug go!” Archie said, breaking him out of his thoughts by pushing him in the shoulder.

Jughead turned and ran off after Betty.

Betty made it to the Blue and Gold office and tried to breathe. Wiping the tears from her face.

Why was love this freaking difficult?

Betty focused on her breathing, _in through your nose, out through your mouth, in through your nose, out through your mouth…_

Betty kept repeating this mantra until she felt herself calm down.

Just then Jughead walked into the Blue and Gold office. Betty turned to look at him as Jughead quietly shut the door behind him.

Betty felt so tired. So many emotions swirling around in her mind. Part of her wanted to tell Jughead to go fuck himself while the other wanted to just run into his arms. Betty looked Jughead over from head to toe feeling a familiar ache low in her abdomen.  

Jughead swallowed as he noticed Betty’s eyes travel over him. He missed her so much and he hoped that whatever Betty was angry about- she would at least tell him.

“What do you want Jughead?” Betty asked quietly, while trying to make herself busy around the Blue and Gold office.

Jughead’s heart faltered a little at her tone, “I came to see if we could talk.”

“Ok, let’s talk.”

Betty leaned on a desk crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, I uh… I noticed you looked upset and I just came to see if you wanted to talk about it.”

Betty rolled her eyes. Why couldn’t Jughead just say how he felt?

“I’m upset with you.” Betty said.

Jughead felt a familiar pain grip his chest. “Ok… can I ask about what exactly?”

Betty was incredulous.

“Seriously?” Betty scoffed. Anger swelled in Betty’s chest as she was ready to let out her wrath but then she stopped herself.

_Let’s start with the fact that you pursued me. I didn’t want this, I didn’t want to fall in love with you but you forced your way into my life. Permanently etched on my heart._

“Yeah Betty, I want you to tell me.” Jughead said wearily.

_Or- let’s talk about how you have confronted Cheryl about bullying me and yet you haven’t said a WORD to Reggie even after he used JB to get information on us._

Betty looked at Jughead and then at the floor. There was a whole list of things that Betty was upset about but she wasn’t prepared to share them with Jughead.

_And- how about you made me promise to always talk to you no matter how hard things were? Why didn’t you give me the same courtesy? Why didn’t you keep the same promise you demanded I make?_

Betty couldn’t meet Jughead in the eye. She felt like the flood gates would open at any minute. Betty decided she would do what she’d always done and protect Jughead and keep it to herself.

_Or how you promised to protect me from Reggie and now I’m just scared?_

Jughead sighed, “Betty please talk to me.”

_How could you just believe what everyone said about me? Why didn’t you just come talk to me?_

Betty took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door.

_Why won’t you tell me you love me?_

“Betty please,” Jughead begged, grabbing Betty’s arm. He wished with all his might that Betty would just say it. Lay everything out on the table.

Betty quickly turned around. “Please what Jughead?”

Betty searched Jughead’s eyes as he stared at her.

_Say it, say it to me, say that you love me._

Jughead let go of Betty’s arm.

Betty wanted to walk right out of the Blue and Gold office but she was rooted to the spot. Jughead looked at Betty exasperated.

“What Betty? If you want to leave just go.”

Completely on impulse, Betty went up to Jughead and put his face in her hands. She pulled his mouth to hers and placed a gentle sweet kiss on his lips. Jughead’s hands came up to cover Betty’s wrists, he could feel her fast heartbeat pumping under the pads of his fingers.

They both inhaled sharply at the contact. It was like fireworks were exploding around them for the very first time.

They pulled away slowly, staying nose to nose for as long as possible. Their hearts aching as they breathed each other in like they were trying to commit their scents to memory.

Betty was the first to pull away, dropping her hands and began walking away.

“I guess some promises are meant to be broken.” Betty whispered as she turned and walked out of the Blue and Gold office closing the door behind her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> So full disclosure, I had a different plan for this chapter but after watching tonight's episode, I wrote this instead. It's what I would consider a filler chapter and since so many of you have been demanding more angst- I figured this was fitting ;) Next chapter is going to feature Archie's party. Any predictions as to what is going to happen?? For those of you who have been waiting VERY patiently for these two to cut the crap and get back together- hang in there! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	23. 2 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lighthouse without the lights  
> You smile without your eyes  
> I know, 'cause I do that too  
> Your own worst enemy  
> You think that no one sees  
> I do, 'cause I'm like that too  
> Let me love the lonely out of you  
> Let me love the pain you're going through  
> I think I've saved myself by saving you"
> 
> -Let Me Love the Lonely by James Arthur

Jughead laid awake staring at the ceiling when his alarm clock went off. He didn’t sleep much anymore these days. Every night since he and Betty broke up, he would get into bed with every intention of going to sleep but once the darkness fell around him Jughead would just lay awake and think of Betty. It was driving him crazy because his body craved sleep.

_“I guess some promises are meant to be broken.”_

Jughead had been turning Betty’s words over and over in his mind. Jughead knew he had hurt Betty but he couldn’t decide if Betty said those words because she broke a promise or if Jughead had. Or both.

Jughead groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He reluctantly got out of bed and stretched. Another sleepless night. Jughead contemplated staying home from school today. His Mom would let him, after all, there were only 2 weeks until graduation.

Jughead decided against it and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. First, if Jughead stayed home from school today his Mom would probably be more reluctant to let him go to Archie’s tonight for the party. Also, it would mean Jughead would go a whole day without seeing Betty.

Jughead looked for Betty everywhere at school, just hoping for a glimpse of her. He knew it was pathetic but at least seeing her seemed to dull the ache in his chest. Sometimes he would catch Betty’s eye and he would hold her gaze for a long moment before she looked away. It made a little flutter somewhere in the depths of his dark soul. That little flutter was hope. Hope that Betty would come to her senses and give him another chance.

Jughead grimaced, he hadn’t really asked for a second chance, had he?

An idea popped into Jughead’s mind. That’s what he could do! Jughead knew (or hoped at least) that Betty would be at Archie’s party tonight. He could find a private moment with her and just flat out apologize and ask for a second chance.

When he got out of the shower, he immediately texted Kevin.

_Hey Kev- can you make sure Betty is at the party tonight?_

Jughead got dressed as he anxiously waited for Kevin’s reply. After the whole locker debacle, Jughead and Kevin were actually getting along really well. They talked at school and hung out at Pop’s together and even Archie and Veronica joined them sometimes. People at school had reacted oddly to it like hell had frozen over or something. But Jughead ignored them, he didn’t care what anyone thought. Betty was right- Kevin Keller was a better than any person at Riverdale High. Plus, if Jughead was being honest, he was more afraid of Kevin’s boyfriend Joaquin than Reggie or any of the other football players for that matter.

_Geez Jughead, you’re up early this morning._

_Yeah, yeah. Answer my question! Can you do it?_

_Alright, alright don’t get your briefs in a twist._

_Yes, I will make sure Betty is at this party tonight._

_Perfect, thank you!_

Jughead smiled for the first time in weeks. He knew he could trust Kevin because deep down Kevin was team Bughead (oh my god, did he actually just say that?).

Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed. What was hanging out with Kevin doing to him?

_Oh and for the record, I’m glad you finally got your head out of your ass :)_

Jughead laughed out loud at that one, shaking his head.

Later that morning, Betty was working on an article on her laptop in the Blue and Gold office. When Betty’s journalism teacher originally asked Betty to write the closing piece for the class of 2017’s Blue and Gold edition, she laughed. How could she possibly write something so important when she had barely lived here? Shouldn’t Kevin or Jughead write this article?

Betty asked all these questions but her teacher assured her that because Betty was an outsider, her perspective meant more. Betty sighed. Originally she had felt bitter about writing this article. Riverdale High brought her a lot of pain and heartache but after Betty put more thought into it, she realized it brought her a lot of happiness too.

Veronica and Kevin were on that list. Betty knew that Kevin and Veronica would be her lifelong friends and she couldn’t wait to start their college adventures together in New York City. Riverdale had also given Betty the time and the privacy to grieve Polly’s death on her own terms. That was one of the main reasons why she begged her parents to move. Everyone at her old school knew her and Polly. People who loved them always forced their thoughts and feelings on her and the people who hated them let Betty know that they weren’t even the least bit sorry that Polly had died. Some even went as far to say that she deserved it.

Betty shuddered and pushed her thoughts off that memory.

Then there was Jughead Jones. Betty was originally drawn to him because of that moment they shared in the classroom all those weeks ago. Betty remembered walking in on Jughead in an empty classroom just staring into nothingness. Betty wanted to bring Jughead back to the present and help him somehow. Even though every bone in her body was screaming that he didn’t deserve it. But Betty had recognized so much of herself and what she went through in Jughead. She wanted to cure the loneliness that darkness often brings.

At first, Betty had been so afraid to let Jughead in and let him get to know her. But eventually, he had shared so much about himself and everything that Jughead had been going through with his Dad that she couldn’t help but share things about herself as well. Betty wanted to share in the pain he was going through and love the loneliness out of him. Betty smiled to herself. Her one noble conquest- loving Jughead Jones. But what was the least expected was that after everything- Betty saved herself through saving him, through loving him.

Betty looked up as Kevin and Veronica walked into the Blue and Gold office. Kevin broke Betty out of her thoughts by placing a coffee in front of her with a white paper bag. Betty smiled up at her friends and took the white paper bag to survey it’s contents.

“Ooo thank you Kev, I love blueberry muffins. What’s the occasion?”

Kevin laughed a little, “You’re welcome Betty, I have to make sure you’re eating with all this extra work you’re putting in for the last edition of the Blue and Gold.”

Betty laughed, “Geez Kev, you act like the Blue and Gold is going to be gone forever.”

Kevin snorted a little while rolling his eyes. “It might as well be.”

All three of them laughed.

“So B…” Veronica said, “Are you coming to Archie’s party tonight?”

Betty froze.

“Oh…uh… I hadn’t thought about it honestly.” Betty lied, cringing internally. 

Veronica threw Kevin a look before rolling her eyes.

“Come on, Betty! You need to come and support my boyfriend. Archie invited you after all.”

“Yeah, not to mention this is going to be the first ‘school function’ that I’m bringing Joaquin to.” Kevin said.

Betty sighed heavily, “I don’t know guys, I’ve been so tired lately. I think I’m just going to stay home.”

Betty’s two friends huffed and then crossed their arms giving Betty and exasperated look. Betty wasn’t about to crack under the pressure.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kevin said, “Jughead will be there.” Giving Betty a knowing smile.

Betty practically choked on her coffee.

“So?” Betty said nonchalantly, “What do I care if Jughead is there?”

“C’mon Betty you can stop lying about it. I know about you and Jughead.” Kevin stated, giving her his “no bullshit” attitude.

“Who told you?” Betty asked quietly. She wasn’t entirely sure how Kevin would feel about the whole thing. But Betty did notice that Kevin and Jughead were spending a lot more time together.

Kevin let out a laugh. “No one had to tell me, Betty! I knew from the second I caught Jughead talking to you at the drive-in movie theatre. You could cut that sexual tension with a knife. Not to mention, I passed a classroom you two were making out in once or twice.”

Betty’s jaw dropped as her cheeks flared with embarrassment.

“You did not!” Betty said in disbelief.

Kevin continued to laugh, “I did! You two should’ve been more careful.”

All three of them laughed again, it felt cathartic to Betty, like she was laying something to rest.

“Fine…” Betty grumbled. “I’ll go. But neither of you can leave me alone!”

Kevin and Veronica clapped their hands excitedly and Veronica dove right into describing the outfit she planned on wearing.

Jughead was standing in Archie’s kitchen as more and more people were filing through Archie’s house heading to the backyard.

“Geez Arch, how many people did you invite tonight?”

Archie rolled his eyes, “I started with the team but you know, one person invites someone, who invites someone, who invites someone…”

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Let’s just hope there’s no major drama tonight.”

Jughead looked over his shoulder and spotted JB hanging out with a few of her friends. Jughead saw a red solo cup in her hand and prayed that his little sister was not drinking. Besides, the two of them had promised on the way over to Archie’s that they wouldn’t drink tonight.

JB caught his eye and rolled hers. “Water” she mouthed at him with a smile.

Jughead’s rolled his eyes back at her. “Okay” he mouthed back.

Jughead then scanned the crowd for probably the 100th time looking for Betty.

“Don’t worry man, she’ll be here. Both Kevin and Ronnie said they convinced her to come.”

“I hear ya Arch, I’m just nervous.”

Archie put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“Everything is going to be fine. But if for any reason Betty doesn’t show, she does live right next door. You could throw a stone at her house before you could walk there.”

Jughead sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right Arch.”

Betty straightened her shirt as she looked at herself in the mirror. Betty had changed her outfit a few times, refusing to let Veronica help her. She wanted to be comfortable, but she also wanted to look good. Especially since Jughead was going to be there. However, Betty could ignore the feeling that something was going to go wrong tonight. Afterall, this was a school party and the majority of the kids at Riverdale High made an effort to make Betty’s life hell.

“C’mon B! Let’s go!!!” Veronica shouted from the other side of her bedroom door.

“I’m coming!” Betty looked herself over one more time, smoothed her hair and then opened the door.

“Ooo cute, Betty!” Kevin said, complimenting her outfit.

“Thanks, Kev.” Betty walked over to her vanity and applied some lip gloss to her lips.

_Ok, Betty Cooper. Here goes nothing._

“Alright! Let’s go.” Betty said smiling.

The three exited Betty’s house through the back and crossed her backyard into Archie’s.

Jughead had moved to the front of the house where he saw Reggie chugging a mixed drink with Moose.

“Eyy! Jughead!” Reggie said.

Jughead glared at him, “Stay away from me Reggie.”

“Whoa, whoa Jones wait a minute. What is up with you? Keller got your boxers in a twist?”

Moose laughed, “Yeah hanging around with those guys has made you soft.”

Jughead laughed, anger blooming in his chest.

“When are you guys going to realize that you’re not better than the rest of us? Look around guys- high school is ending and no one gives a shit anymore that you’re the big man on campus. And by the way- Kevin’s boyfriend could easily kick all of our asses, so I’d watch yourselves tonight.”

Reggie was silent, just looking at Jughead. Before Jughead walked away, he grabbed Reggie by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward.

“And if you ever come near my sister again, I might fucking help him.”

Jughead let Reggie go, smoothing over Reggie’s shirt.

“See you guys later!”

Jughead walked away. He was so proud of himself, he felt liberated that he stood up to Reggie. Now all Jughead had to do was talk to his girl.

Right on cue Kevin, Betty and Veronica walked into the back door of Archie’s house. Jughead caught Betty’s eye and she smiled at him. That had to be a good sign right? Jughead started to make his way towards her.

Betty entered the house. It was loud and there was a ton of people. More people then Betty had expected. She was bundle of nerves but those soon evaporated when she locked eyes with Jughead. A slow smile spread across her face and Jughead returned it. Betty’s heart fluttered as Jughead started walking towards her.

_This is it!_ Betty thought to herself.

Before Jughead could get to her though, Cheryl stepped into her line of vision and quickly closed the distance between them.

“Hey Betty.” Cheryl said with a fake smile.

“Cheryl… hey.” Betty said hesitantly. “Look, I’m just here to enjoy the party. I don’t want any trouble tonight- do you think we could just put a pause on our drama?”

“Actually Betty, I was wondering if I could talk to. Do you mind if we stepped outside and talk where it’s quiet?”

Betty’s mind was racing. “Seriously?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Yes. You can even bring someone with you if you’re that unsure.”

Betty grabbed Kevin’s arm and motioned him to follow her outside with Cheryl. Considering Kevin’s interest was officially peeked and he was still waiting for Joaquin to get there, he went willingly.

Jughead watched confused as Betty, Kevin and Cheryl headed for the front door. Jughead watched them closely and Betty looked at him one more time and mouthed, “Sorry” at him before walking out the door on to the porch.

Ok. Betty wasn’t avoiding him. She definitely seemed like she wanted to talk. Jughead could wait a few more minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of leather and immediately recognized Joaquin. Jughead went over him to explain where Kevin was and keep Joaquin company while Kevin and Betty were outside. Archie joined them as well with Veronica but as soon as she heard Kevin and Betty were outside with Cheryl, she went to go investigate.

Archie laughed, “It’s always going to be like this isn’t it?”

Jughead and Joaquin laughed, “I think so.”

Betty and Kevin were out on the sidewalk with Cheryl.

“What’s up Cheryl?” Betty asked.

Cheryl took a deep breath. “I will kill both of you if either of you repeats this but I wanted to apologize.”

Betty tried to keep her composure and Kevin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why now Cheryl?”

Cheryl chewed her perfectly red bottom lip.

“Well Betty, I’m sure you don’t know this about me because no one really talks about this anymore but- My twin brother Jason died a few years back. And I guess when I found out that girl in the picture I posted was your sister and that she died… I felt bad. I tried to think how I would’ve felt if I were in your shoes. So I’m sorry. I totally plan to leave you and Kevin alone for the rest of the school year.”

Betty was shocked. Cheryl Blossom was calling a truce.

“Wow, Cheryl… I’m so sorry to hear about your brother. But thank you.”

Cheryl gave Betty a curt nod and then walked away.

Veronica ran up to them. “I couldn’t help but ease drop! Did that really just happen?”

Betty and Kevin laughed, “I guess it did.”

“Oh Kev- Joaquin is here you should go inside.” Veronica said.

The three of them turned to walk back into the house. As Betty got close to the stairs one of the freshmen accidentally bumped into Betty. Betty recognized her from tutoring.

“Hey Betty, JB asked me to come get you. She’s waiting for you out back.”

Betty was confused first but nodded, Kevin and Veronica looked at Betty and then at each other and shrugged.

“You two go…” Betty said, “I’m just going to cut around the back of the house. I’ll meet you inside.”

The two friends nodded and continued up the stairs to head.

Betty walked around to the backyard. There was a ton of people. A ton of kids she recognized and a decent amount she didn’t. Betty scanned the yard for JB but didn’t see her. Betty then turned and noticed that Archie’s garage door was slightly open and she could see a light inside. She guessed if whatever was going with JB, maybe she went in there.

Betty stepped through the door, leaving it open as she walked further into the garage.

“JB? Are you in here?”

Betty heard the door slam behind her and she quickly turned, jumping from the shock it gave her. But that wasn’t as bad as the shock she felt when she realized she was face to face with Reggie, alone in the garage.

All the hair on Betty’s body stood to attention as adrenaline coursed through her.

“Well, well Cooper. We’re finally alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> First off- thank you to all of you for putting up with me and last night's update. I'm out of my funk I swear LOL. 
> 
> So the first thing I want to address it the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter. As some of you may have noticed, I get a lot of my inspirations from songs that I listen to. This fanfic came to me while I was listening to "Let me Love the Lonely" by James Arthur (hence the title). If you're curious- give it a listen. 
> 
> Second, I know some of you are going to kill me for leaving you with that cliffhanger! Jughead and Betty are finally willing to confront their issues and then WA-BAM! Betty mysteriously gets separated from her friends. What does Reggie want? And will anyone realize that Betty is gone? We will find out in the NEXT chapter :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	24. 2 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!   
> Sorry this update took a few days! Weekends are always busy for me. Anyways, there is a small amount of violence in this chapter and some shameless SMUT. This chapter is also very long but I figured not too many of you would be complaining about that :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

Betty’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears as a cool sheen of sweat covered her body.

“Reggie.” Betty said breathlessly. “What are you doing in here?”

Betty anxiously looked around the garage. First, for JB in hopes that she wasn’t actually in here and second, for an escape.

“Don’t bother.” Reggie said smirking. “I jammed the garage door and there’s no way you’re getting past me to this one.”

Reggie motioned over his shoulder to the door Betty had entered the garage through with his thumb.

Betty’s mind was reeling. What the hell did Reggie want? Clearly, this was a setup. Reggie must have gotten that freshman to lure her in here while he waited.

_Shit._

Betty took a deep steadying breath trying to keep herself calm. If she was going to make it out of this she needed to have a clear head.

“What do you want Reggie?” Betty asked.

Reggie started to laugh.

“Where do I even begin Cooper?”

Betty narrowed her eyes at Reggie. “I don’t understand.”

Reggie pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Well, let’s start with the fact that you turned me down for a date when you first got here. You know how much you tainted my image? Nobody turns down Reggie Mantle. Then you turn Archie and Jughead against me and now Cheryl.”

Betty looked confused, “Cheryl?”

“Yeah, I was trying to get her to play a prank on you tonight and you know what she told me? To grow up and get over myself.” Reggie laughed bitterly.

 “Reggie none of those things are my fault.” Betty said, her voice shaking a little.

“You see that’s where you’re wrong Cooper. I had this school wrapped around my finger, including that weak ass little boyfriend of yours. And then you come in and fuck everything up.”

Betty was right, Reggie did know about her and Jughead.

“Who cares Reggie high school is almost over.”

Reggie suddenly kicked a chair across the garage making Betty flinch.

“I CARE!” Reggie screamed at her, hitting his chest with his fist to emphasize his point.

_Holy shit, Reggie is crazy._

Betty’s breathing began to quicken as she searched one more time for a way out of the garage but there was no way Reggie was going to let her past. Betty’s line of vision moved back to Reggie as he started to slowly cross the garage towards her.

“And I’m going to make you pay.” Reggie said quietly.

Jughead was leaning on one of the kitchen counters in Archie’s kitchen with Archie, Veronica, Kevin, and Joaquin. When Kevin and Veronica came back into the house without Betty, he figured she was still outside with Cheryl.

Kevin was telling Veronica the story of when Jughead came to apologize to him. They all laughed at the part of the story where Joaquin came charging out of Kevin’s house and laid Jughead out on his ass.

Jughead rubbed his jaw at the memory and chuckled.

“Like I said Kevin, I deserved it.”

Joaquin laughed, “Hey man the way I see it. You did me a favor. Sheriff Keller and I are pretty tight now.”

“Anything I could do to help.”

“Yeah Joaquin and my Dad are going fishing together next weekend.” Kevin said while rolling his eyes.

“Hey- I’m not complaining. I didn’t have a Dad growing up so all that father-son bonding stuff seems like a luxury to me.”

Jughead was surprised to hear this. He ignorantly assumed that all people had a Mom and a Dad in their lives. It’s what made his Dad walking out on him that much more painful. But as he looked around his group of friends he realized that none of them had two parents in their lives.

Just then he caught Cheryl’s flaming red hair out of the corner of his eye and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was that much sooner to talking to Betty and he was almost hopeful that he’d be able to kiss her by the end of the night.

Veronica laughed at something Archie said and Jughead turned his head to study the pair. At first, Jughead didn’t like Veronica. He thought she was an air head socialite whose only interest was whipping Archie to obey her commands. But after getting to know her, Jughead realized she had a really big heart and could keep up with all of Jughead’s indirect remarks that usually went right over people’s heads.

Jughead looked around at his friends one more time and realized this was one of the last times they would all be together before graduation. He felt an odd squeeze in his chest.

Cheryl came into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

“Hey Cheryl, did Betty come in with you?”

“No… our conversation was over a while ago. Didn’t she head back into the house with you two?” Cheryl said motioning to Veronica and Kevin.

“Yeah she was going to but then someone had told her something was wrong with JB so Betty went to go find her.”

Jughead shot an anxious look at Archie, “Wait, what’s wrong with JB?”

“Nothing, I’m fine you losers.”

Everyone whipped around to look at JB. All the hair on the back of Jughead’s neck stood to attention. Something was terribly wrong with this scenario.

“What?” JB asked.

“Where’s Betty?” Jughead asked.

“What do you mean? I haven’t seen Betty all night.”

Veronica stepped forward, “You didn’t send someone to get Betty for you?”

JB looked confused, “What? No, I’ve been in here all night why would I do that?”

“Where could she be? Why would someone lie about something like that?” Kevin asked.

“Where did Betty say she was going?” Jughead asked.

“To the back of the house.” Veronica answered.

Anxiety gripped Jughead’s stomach, something definitely was not right.

“How long ago was that?” Jughead asked.

“20 minutes or so?”

Jughead started running for the back door.

“Jug! What is it?” Archie yelled behind him.

“I don’t know Arch, I just don’t have a good feeling about this.”

Archie ran after Jughead and they barreled down the steps into Archie’s backyard.

Betty winced from the bruise on her cheek where Reggie had struck her. She had managed to stay on her feet and was bouncing back and forth trying to get a clear shot to the door.

Reggie lunged for her again but this time Betty was ready and she brought her fist up and made contact with Reggie nose. Reggie groaned clutching his nose which was now bleeding.

“Ugh you bitch!”

Betty brought her leg up and kicked Reggie straight in the crotch. Reggie doubled over and Betty took her opportunity to run for the door. Betty almost made it to the door when something grabbed her foot and she fell to the ground.

Jughead scanned the backyard trying to think where Betty could be. He walked across the yard, Archie walking next to him. As they neared the garage they heard something breaking and a scream. Jughead and Archie looked at each other.

_Betty._

Jughead took off in a full sprint towards the garage. He pulled on the garage door but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s jammed!” Jughead said.

Veronica, Kevin and Joaquin caught up with them.

“Jughead what is going on?”

“It’s Betty, she’s in there and she’s in trouble.”

“Jug! Over here!”

Jughead followed Archie around the garage to a side door. They looked through the window and they could see Reggie over Betty as she screamed and thrashed trying to get Reggie off her. Jughead tried the doorknob but it was locked.

“Arch we need to get Betty out of there!”

“Kick the door in!” Archie said.

They two boys kicked the garage door as hard as they could and it finally flew open.

Betty looked behind her, the world upside down as the garage door flung open and Archie and Jughead ran inside.

Relief flooded through her.

_Jughead._

Archie and Jughead charged at Reggie ripping him off Betty.

“Get off of me!”

“Not a chance in hell Reggie!” Jughead seethed.

Archie and Jughead pushed Reggie down as the two of them punched Reggie in the face and kicked him in the sides over and over.

Joaquin and Kevin pulled Archie and Jughead off Reggie.

“Guys that’s enough! You’re going to kill him!”

Jughead pulled out of Joaquin’s grasp and punched Reggie one more time in the mouth. Reggie slumped back in defeat.

“Arch I’m going to call my Dad, you need to get everyone else out of here.”

Archie nodded.

Jughead turned around and Betty was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is she?” Jughead asked.

“I saw her run off with Veronica towards her house.” Kevin said.

“Go Jug, we got this.” Archie said.

Betty ran at full speed up to her bedroom and closed and locked the door behind her so Veronica couldn’t follow. She couldn’t breathe, her heart beating so fast that it hurt.

“Betty come on let me in!” Veronica said pounding loudly on the door.

Betty could barely hear Veronica, the events of the last half hour replaying through her mind. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Jughead went through the back door of Betty’s house and then ran up the stairs to Betty’s room. He stopped quickly when he saw Veronica standing outside of Betty’s bedroom door.

Veronica looked a little shaken. “She won’t let me in.”

Jughead put his arm on Veronica’s arm. “It’ll be ok. I got this, you go back to Archie’s. Kevin and Arch could really use your help.”

Veronica nodded. “Thanks Jughead.”

Jughead watched Veronica walk down the stairs and then he took a deep breath. He lightly knocked on Betty’s bedroom door.

“Betty? Betty, it’s me Jughead.”

Betty had been sitting on her floor trying to calm her breathing. When she heard Jughead knock, Betty hesitated.

“Betty it’s ok, I swear. I don’t care what you look like… please let me take care of you.” Jughead said resting his forehead on the door.

Betty slowly got up and she walked over to the door. She rested her forehead on it.

“You know Betty I had this whole plan for tonight. I got Kevin to get you here and I had this whole speech planned that was going to make you give me a second chance.”

Betty laughed softly her breathing starting to slow.

“Obviously that plan went downhill tonight but Betty, I have been regretting for weeks breaking up with you. I was so stupid and I should’ve just told you about my Dad. You are the only person that has ever seen me for me and I love that about you. I should’ve just been honest and I am so, so sorry.”

Betty opened her bedroom door.

Jughead face twisted in pain, as he looked Betty over. Betty was crying and she had a bruise on her right cheek. Her shirt was torn and there was blood on it.

“Hey” Jughead said softly.

“Hi” Betty said in between hiccups.

Jughead gently pulled Betty into his arms.

“Shh, it’s ok. I got you.” Jughead cooed softly.

He kissed Betty hair. “C’mon let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jughead walked Betty down the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat lid. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water and began cleaning Betty’s face and wiping off her hands. Jughead turned Betty’s hand over and saw that her knuckles were bruised.

Jughead’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You punched him?”

A smile pulled at the corner of Betty’s mouth as she nodded.

Jughead walked Betty back to her room.

“Here, you take this shirt off and I’ll get you a new one.”

Betty nodded. She was so grateful that Jughead was there taking care of her. She didn’t let Veronica in because she was afraid that Veronica would just look at her with pity. But not Jughead, he looked at her like she was strong and brave like he always had.

Betty turned holding her discarded shirt in her hands as she watched Jughead look for a new shirt for her.

“Jughead?” Betty asked quietly.

“Yeah Betty?” Jughead answered without turning around.

“I love you.”

Jughead froze and then he slowly turned around, not quite sure if he heard Betty correctly.

“What?” Jughead asked, his voice barely audible.

Betty smiled and walked closer to him. “I love you, Jughead Jones.”

Without a second thought, Jughead grabbed Betty’s face and brought her mouth to his closing the distance between them.

Betty inhaled sharply at the feeling of Jughead’s lips on hers. At first, Jughead kissed her soft and slow and then it turned hard and fast like the desperation was growing between them.

Betty pulled away in an attempt to catch her breath, her head was spinning a little.

“I love you too.” Jughead breathed. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for weeks.”

Betty looked up at Jughead beaming, “Me too.”

Jughead smiled at Betty, his heart felt like it might explode from all the happiness he felt.

Betty kissed Jughead again, at first it was soft but then it became more urgent as heat uncoiled low in Betty’s stomach. Jughead matched Betty’s urgency as his hands fisted into Betty’s hair pulling her impossibly closer.

Betty still hadn’t put on a new shirt so she had been standing in front of Jughead in her bra and underwear. Betty pulled Jughead’s shirt over his head and then Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty slowly back her up to the bed.

Jughead on clasped Betty’s bra and then they both fell back on Betty’s bed. Jughead started to kiss Betty from her chin, down to her collarbone and then down to her breasts. He ran his tongue over Betty’s nipple as she gasped and arched her back underneath him. Jughead moved to Betty’s pants and he unbuttoned them and then pulled them off. Jughead then dragged his finger just above the waistband of Betty’s lacey underwear. Betty nodded giving Jughead permission to take off her underwear. Betty was fully aware that she probably shouldn’t be doing this right after going through something like she had. But she wanted to lose herself in Jughead, she wanted to lose herself in the love she felt for him.

After Jughead discarded Betty’s pants and underwear on the floor he continued to kiss his way down Betty’s stomach. Jughead wanted to make Betty forget all the pain she had been through and show her just how much he loved her.

Jughead kissed Betty on the inside of her thigh, slowly making his way up from her knee to her wet center. Jughead smirked to himself every time her body bowed under his light kisses, marveling at the fact that he had this effect over her. Jughead gave Betty one last look before putting his mouth on Betty’s already swollen clit. Betty moaned at how sexy Jughead looked between her legs before he devoured her. Betty grabbed the side of her bed, pulling at the sheets as Jughead’s tongue flicked left and right and the flattened making large circles over her sensitive spot. Betty felt herself building and then Jughead stuck two fingers inside of her, massaging the top wall of her vagina. Betty felt herself shatter as the built-up feeling released itself all over body causing her to cry out. Jughead was already coming back out her body, kissing Betty’s neck as she came down from her orgasm.

After a beat, Betty was pulling at Jughead’s pants pulling them down along with his boxers. She pulled Jughead on top of her and lined him up to the entrance of her vagina.

Jughead searched Betty’s eyes, it’s not that he didn’t want to have sex with Betty he just wanted to make sure Betty wanted to.

“Are you sure Betts?” Jughead breathed.

Betty nodded frantically, “Yes, Jughead I need you.”

Jughead groaned and then gently slid himself into Betty.

Betty scrunched her eyes shut as she felt a sharp pinch as Jughead entered her. He paused for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Then Betty nodded at Jughead and he began to move. Of course, because it was their first time, it was awkward as they struggled to find a rhythm. Jughead laced his fingers into Betty’s and they softly whispered “I love you.” over and over again until Jughead couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out just in time to sit back on his knees and catch himself in his hand.

Betty reached over to her bedside table and gave Jughead a few tissues and he got up and went to the bathroom. Betty rolled over on to her side. She couldn’t believe how sated she felt.

Jughead came back and got into the bed with her still naked and pulled Betty into his arms. He kissed the side of her head and sighed softly.

“Are you ok?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded, “Never better.”

“Good, me too.”

“Jughead?” Betty asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay the night with me? I don’t want to be alone.”

Jughead’s heart warmed at Betty’s soft confession.

“Of course I can Betty, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Jughead said tightening his arms around her.  


	25. Graduation Day

Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand as they stood next to each other as Betty’s mom Alice and Gladys took pictures of the two of them. Betty knew how much Jughead hated getting his photo taken but she knew he would want to remember this moment.

“Ok, Mom Betty and I need to go take our place in line.” Jughead groaned.

“Ok one more!” Gladys said enthusiastically.

Jughead rolled his eyes but then laughed when he saw JB making faces at him.

“I’m going to get you back when it’s your turn JB!”

“Yeah, yeah.” JB answered.

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and led her towards the back of the school to wear the seniors were forming the line to head to their seats in the gymnasium. When they got to the C’s Jughead turned and kissed Betty soft and slow. When he pulled away he looked down at Betty.

“I’ll see you after?” Jughead asked.

Betty bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah you will.”

Betty leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Jughead again. 

“I love you.” Betty whispered.

“I love you too.” Jughead said and then he turned and walked back to the J’s. He passed Veronica and Kevin as he took his place and they both nodded at him and smiled.

Betty swooned as she watched Jughead walk to his place in line. She could believe how much had happened in a short week and a half.

_Betty got to school on Monday morning and she knew she would be kidding herself if she didn’t admit she was nervous. Archie’s party had been on Friday and after what happened with Reggie she wasn’t ready to face all of her peers. There was also the matter of her and Jughead. They had spent the whole weekend glued to each other’s side. But on Sunday night, she didn’t want to pop their perfect bubble and ask what they were. That’s what had gotten them in trouble in the first place._

_Betty didn’t know if she should carry on like they weren’t anything or if she should act the way she wanted to. Betty wanted to kiss Jughead and hold his hand and cuddle into his side like she had all weekend._

_Betty figured she would just avoid Jughead all morning and she could deal with the fall out later. Betty knew that Jughead loved her but she also knew all too well that things could be completely different in the light of day._

_Lunchtime had come around and Betty headed down to the cafeteria with Kevin. Kevin and Veronica were talking about prom and what they were wearing and what Archie and Joaquin were wearing. Betty cringed on the inside. She hadn’t really thought about prom and Betty had hoped that she would be able to skip it._

_Betty saw Archie and Jughead take their usual seats with the football players. Betty caught Jughead’s eye and gave him a small smile. Jughead smiled back at her. Betty hoped that was a good sign, although this was something they did before too. Betty’s heart faltered a little, maybe nothing had changed after all._

_Betty picked at her food as she listened to Veronica and Kevin chatter on. Suddenly, there was the sound of a chair scraping across the cafeteria floor. Betty looked up and saw that Jughead was standing on top of one of the cafeteria tables. The whole cafeteria had gone silent._

_Jughead cleared his throat, “I want everyone in this school to know that I LOVE BETTY COOPER!”_

_Betty’s face went beet red as a ridiculous smile broke across her face._

_“I don’t deserve her but I’m hoping if she’ll have me that I can take her to prom.” Jughead said smiling. Jughead then jumped off the table and walked over to her._

_Betty’s heart was racing._

_Jughead kneeled down so he was eye level with her._

_“Betty Cooper, will you go to prom with me?” Jughead asked smiling._

_“Yes!” Betty said. She could not contain her excitement and she pulled Jugheads face to hers and they shared a passionate kiss as the whole cafeteria whooped and hollered._

_Betty and Jughead pulled away from each other, their breathing a little heavy. They were smiling at each other like love-struck idiots._

_“Sorry.” Betty said in a breathy whisper._

_“Don’t be, I love you.” Jughead said as he leaned in to kiss her again._

Betty bit her bottom lip trying to hide her ridiculous smile. The students had started the processional walking into the gymnasium. Betty looked around at the faculty and families that stood and clapped for the seniors that were graduating. She couldn’t believe that her day was finally here and her heart squeezed a little, wishing Polly could be there to witness her graduation day. Riverdale used to be the bain of her existence but now it was her home. Riverdale brought her a lot of pain but it also brought her so much more.

Riverdale brought Betty her two best friends, it brought her the man of her dreams and most importantly, it brought her the peace she needed to grieve over her sister’s death.

Jughead looked ahead of him and saw Betty’s golden hair sticking out from underneath her graduation cap. The last week and a half had been amazing. Jughead had wished that he and Betty had never kept their relationship a secret because there was nothing better than holding Betty's hand in the halls or kissing her goodbye when he dropped her off at class or when the smile she gave him when he waited in front of the school to walk her home.

Loving Betty Cooper was easily the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even though the average person wouldn’t have known it, Jughead been in a pretty dark place when Betty came into his life. He guessed that’s why he had fallen in with following the crowd and being mean to those weaker than him because it made him feel better. Like the darkness wasn’t as bad as it seemed because Jughead was an asshole. But then Betty came into his life and she lit up his world in more ways than one. He knew they were both so young, but Jughead hoped that he could spend the rest of his life loving Betty.

_Jughead swallowed as he pulled on his tie, he really disliked wearing a suit._

_“Jughead stop fidgeting,” Gladys said._

_“I can’t Mom, this is so uncomfortable.”_

_“You look like a dork.” JB chimed in._

_“Shut up JB.” Jughead and Gladys said in unison._

_Jughead and his mom looked at each other and laughed._

_“You ready for this?” Gladys asked._

_Jughead looked at Betty’s front door and took a deep breath._

_“Yeah I totally am.”_

_Gladys smiled at Jughead._

_The three of them walked up the front steps to Betty’s house and Jughead knocked._

_A blonde haired woman with intense green eyes like Betty’s opened the door._

_“Hello! You must be Jughead. Please come in.”_

_Jughead, his mom, and his sister walked into the Cooper household. Jughead chuckled to himself slightly at how formal it felt considering how much he had been over Betty’s in the last couple months._

_“Hi I’m Jughead’s Mom Gladys.” Jughead’s Mom said reaching her hand out._

_“Alice Cooper and this is my husband Hal.”_

_“Hi there.” Hal said._

_Jughead noticed he looked a little uncomfortable but before Jughead could think about it Betty came down the stairs._

_Jughead felt his breath catch in his throat._

_Betty was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress that had several sparkly gems all over the skirt. She was wearing black heels and her hair was hair pinned up with the rest of it curling at her shoulders._

_Jughead felt his mouth go dry as Betty smiled at him. In true fashion, Betty said hello and hugged both Gladys and JB. Smiling appreciatively and thanking Gladys for complementing her dress._

_Then she came over to Jughead and loosened his tie a little and then straightened it. Jughead immediately felt better and he smiled down at her._

_“Hi.” Betty said quietly._

_“Hey there… you look so beautiful.” Jughead said, his voice shaking a little._

_“You’re not too bad yourself.” Betty said winking at him._

_Jughead laughed softly as he followed Betty into the dining room._

_The Coopers had invited Jughead and his family over for dinner before prom. Originally felt awkward about meeting Betty’s parents since they were never around but it felt like a big step in their relationship and he knew that was important to Betty. Especially after how their relationship started._

_Jughead knew that Betty still had insecurities with how Jughead felt about her and whether or not she could trust him. Jughead just did the best he could to show Betty every day how much he loved her. Whether it was kissing her at school or just telling her something new about his Dad or anything else that was on his mind._

_Gladys offered to drop Jughead and Betty at the prom since the school was on her way back to the house. She pulled up in front of the school and put the car in park. Jughead ran around the car to open the door for Betty and take her hand._

_“Be a gentleman tonight Jug,” Gladys teased as Jughead closed the door._

_“He always is Mrs. Jones.” Betty said._

_Jughead rolled his eyes as he gave Betty a boyish grin._

_“You ready for this?” Jughead asked._

_Betty nodded and the two of them laced their fingers and headed into the school._

All the students took their seats in the gymnasium and Kevin Keller walked to the podium. Jughead heard a particularly loud yell behind him and he turned to look. Jughead smiled as he saw Joaquin and Sheriff Keller whooping from the stands.

“Hello Riverdale High’s respected faculty, parents, siblings, aunt, uncles, cousins and most importantly Riverdale’s best and brightest. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. We walked through those gym doors this morning as Riverdale High seniors and when we leave we will identify with the next stop on this journey we call life. Some of us are joining the workforce, some of us are going to pursue our passions as Riverdale Community College and some of us are like myself who are their way to New York City, eager to start this next chapter.”

Betty and Veronica cheered from the audience and Kevin laughed with them.

“My experience here in Riverdale has been one of many ups and downs, some days definitely worse than others. So many of us have struggled to find ourselves and get a grip on who we are like defining our identities determined our survival. But what I found in those darkest moments is to stay true to yourself and lean on those who care about you to carry you through to the light.”

Betty felt a ball form in her throat as she saw Kevin start to tear up.

“I have my friends to thank for that, for always leading me into the light and keeping me there. For embracing me for who I am, nothing more, nothing less. They say that the people that you keep is a reflection of who you are and well if that’s true… if that’s true then I don’t mind my reflection at all and I feel privilege for knowing each and every one of you over the years. So friends, one last message before I leave you- Don’t let the noise of other’s opinions drown out your inner voice. Embrace who you are and embrace the journey along the way but most importantly, have the courage to follow your heart. No matter what, somehow it already knows what you truly want to become. Everything else doesn't matter in the long run. Thank you and congratulations Riverdale Seniors!!!”

The whole gymnasium stood as they applauded and whooped and hollered for Kevin's speech.

Once all the students walked across the stage, the principal stood at the podium and officially announced that all the students had officially graduated. Betty immediately turned around to look for Jughead. He was already making his way into the aisle trying to get to her. Betty climbed over her peers to make it to the aisle as well. Once they were both in the middle, Betty ran towards Jughead and jumped into his arms. Jughead caught her and they kissed slow and sweet, Jughead spinning her around making Betty laugh.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but sweet :)

Betty sat in a coffee shop on campus sipping a latte. It was the day before Thanksgiving break. The first few months of college had blown by. Betty had somehow survived midterms even though she had gotten the flu. She couldn’t wait to go home and sleep in her own bed. Betty’s parents had moved back to their old hometown but Betty wasn’t upset about this because she saw her two best friends Veronica and Kevin every week now that they all lived in the city.

Betty had been working on writing a short novel on grief. It was actually a collection of poems and short stories Betty had written while she was grieving over her sister Polly. She accidently left her journal in one of her writing classes during the first week of the semester and when she went back to look for it, Betty found her professor reading it. After the professor apologized profusely for violation her privacy he told Betty that her writing was incredible and if she didn’t publish her work she would be crazy. Since then, Betty had been working with that professor as a mentor editing her work to get ready to send to a few publishing houses.

Just then ice cold hands went around the bare skin on Betty’s sides that had been exposed from her shirt riding up.

Betty yelped but she was soon silenced by lips that quickly covered hers.

“Geez Jughead your hands are freezing!!!” Betty said laughing.

Jughead sat down across from her. “Sorry Betts, I couldn’t resist.”

Betty smirked at him. “How was your midterm?”

“Ugh, it was death. It was definitely death, you were so smart to switch out of that class before school started.”

“I tried to warn you!” Betty said.

“Yeah, yeah. Oh well. You almost ready?”

“Yeah, I just need to head back to the apartment to get my bag.”

“Alright awesome, let’s get going. My mom is going to be here in about 30 minutes.”

Betty got up and packed her things. Jughead held the door of the coffee shop open for Betty as they stepped out into the crisp fall evening. Jughead put an arm around Betty’s shoulders and pulled her close, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Betty beamed up at him. “Miss me much?”

“Oh God yes, I am so happy these midterms are over and I get to have you all to myself for a few days.”

“Well not all to yourself.” Betty quipped.

When they got to the apartment Betty threw a few last minute things into her bag.

“It was so nice of your Mom to come get us.” Betty said loudly from her bedroom.

“Yeah well, she figured it was the least she could do since your parents are hosting Thanksgiving dinner.”

Betty smiled to herself. She enjoyed how Jughead and her family were becoming one now. Alice and Gladys had hit it off almost immediately and Hal and JB were always busy talking about some kind of weird conspiracy or playing chess together. Betty thought it was so wonderful that at a time where both their families were so fragile that they could find peace and love in each other.

“Betty let’s go, my Mom is almost here.”

Betty zipped up her backpack and put the strap on her shoulder. Before she turned to leave her bedroom Betty’s eye landed on the picture of her and Polly. Betty walked over and brushed her thumb over her sister’s face. Betty smiled and sighed.

_I love you Pol._

“Ok! I’m coming.”

Betty walked out her bedroom and pulled the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Words can not even begin to express the gratitude I feel for all of you who took this journey with me while I wrote this fanfic! I can not believe this fanfic got over 300 kudos! Ever since I started posting my stories here back in July, the one thing that always blows me away is the support we all give one another. So, thank you <3 Thank you to all of you who left kudos and to those of you who left comments. Whether you commented once or on every chapter I posted, you all made this story for me. 
> 
> Until next time my friends! 
> 
> Peace & Blessings, 
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
